Force Impetus
by Sacred Jedi
Summary: Anakin isnt around on Coruscant to turn to the dark side and is secretly training to use the force in more powerful ways on Thython, and the Jedi cannot find him. When Anakin finally returns to Coruscant and meets the chancellor, he can see the darkness clouding his soul and the sith lord is revealed. The Jedi are forced into hiding and the empire is born. On Hiatus.
1. Coruscant

**Adventure in Castle Impetus**

**Disclaimer: All credit to George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars**

**Summary: Anakin is recognized by some powerful force users as a person whose skills far exceed the powers of even Master Yoda. They send him a message and offer him a new life being tutored in the ways of the force without the emotional bans of the Jedi on his life. Anakin accepts and goes on a startling adventure.**

**Rating: T **

Coruscant has been recognized as the city planet for many years now. This is because it is a planet covered by an entire city. The seasons are sometimes affected by the polution caused by the factorys on the planet, but apart from that, it is a nice planet to live on. Coruscant is the capital of the Republic and home to the prestigious Jedi order.

The Jedi are known as the 'peacekeepers' of the galaxy and have fought through many struggles to maintain their order and the peace and safety of many people in the galaxy, they are highly valued by the people of the Republic, or at least they were.

Two years ago, a war was started between the Republic and the Sepratists. The Sepratists broke off from the Republic as they believed that its government was corrrupt. The Jedi took up military ranks and led an army of clone troopers against the Sepratists on the planet of Geonosis. To this day, the Jedi have remained in control of the armies of the Republic and lead the war against them to lead the Republic to victory.

The citizens of the Republic believe that the Jedi have lost their way and public opinion of the Jedi is falling to negativity fast. They urge the chancellor to remove them from as many military jobs as possible.

The Jedi ignore these opinions and try their best to maintain their noble positions. But with the amount of force users in the galaxy decreasing, their numbers are falling fast. The Sepratist territoy restricts their ability to find force sensitives and so their numbers do not grow, when they do it is only by a few.

Unknown to the Jedi. On the force sensetive planet of Thython, sacred place to the Jedi, a society was established that took in all force sensitives they came across. This society has a council of elders that find force sensitives across the galaxy that are either too old for the Jedi, or targetted by the Sepratists.

The council are currently reviewing the file of one Anakin Skywalker, perhaps the most powerful being to live in the galaxy. But his potential is spoiled by the Jedi, now they wish to recruit him to their communtiy and teach him the elaborate ways of the force. They continue their discussion on how best to approach him.

The council consisted of six leaders. Christopher, advisor to the council. Leonardo, second in command. Ludforber, head of the university for force users. Hai-Efu, principal of the high school for force users. Tyran, head master of the primary school for force users. The leader of the council was named Paelthin, the one who brought Anakin Skywalker to their attention.

"The boy has spirit and an eager mind." Christopher, advisor to the council, spoke up after reading his file.

"He also has a higher medi-chlorine count than anyone in history, probably higher than anyone ever will." Hai-Efu added.

"But he will need convincing to leave his Jedi order and join us. We will need him to help us end this pointless war." Paelthin said.

"As I understand it, the young one is already doing this. However, I believe I have the perfect person to convince the boy to join us, or at least consider it." Ludforber commented.

"Are you reffering to the beast, Rickard?" Leonardo questioned.

"Rick is not a beast. He is not to be judged just because of your rotten history!" Ludforber called out at once.

"Hold your critisisms please! Rick will go to the boy and send him a message. If the boy agrees to meet with him at the designated area on Coruscant, Ludforber will show him new possibilites and convince him of our good cause, since , should the boy accept, he will be enrolled at the university. Understood?"

There was a murmered agreement and Ludforber went to retrieve Rick and inform him of the new mission for him, certain that Rick would love to meet a young force user, and a Jedi at that.

* * *

Anakin had been sleeping dreamlessly for several hours now. Obi-Wan had given him a drug to enduce sleep and power down the part of his brain which affected his unconcious state. Anakin had recently returned from a gruelling battle and had been refusing to go to sleep for hours before Obi-Wan eventually forced him and gave him the drug to ensure that he did not wander off.

When Anakin did finally awake, they had landed on Coruscant for a 'much needed' rest after serving for a whole month without any return. Anakin personally did not see the problem. He was always ready and willing to take up a mission even if he was exhausted, Anakin always sought to prove himself. It angered him how much the council did not believe in him, no matter how much Obi-Wan denied this. 'Its nothing to worry about Anakin' he had said 'They're just concerned at how arrogant and reckless you can sometimes be.' Anakin knew that had been a hint, one which he had not taken.

After streching out his limbs and sitting up slowly, Anakin reached for his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt. He doubted very much that he would need to use it, but just to be safe, he always carried it with him.

Anakin stood up and headed out in search of Obi-Wan, curiously the Jedi master could not be sensed on the ship. So instead, Anakin headed off of the ship and down the already outstreched ramp. He wondered how long he had been asleep for. Obi-Wan was at the entrance of the Jedi temple via landing platform and in deep conversation with Master Windu. Anakin decided not to bother him and went over to were R2 was repairing a broken ship.

"You left the ship without me huh?" Anakin asked, arching an eyebrow.

R2 began going on about how Anakin would not wake up when he bothered him, so it made more sense to repair the broken ships as his friend slept.

"R2, I was kidding. I'm not mad at you, just bored and lonely. Alright?"

R2 gave an amused and relieved beep before returning to his work on the ship.

"Thank the force that threepio isnt here, he'd probably scold me for being lasy." Anakin muttered.

R2 beeped in agreement and Anakin continued to watch him work for a long while before Obi-Wan spied him and he and Master Windu walked over to him.

"Skywalker, I trust you are well?" Windu asked.

"I can't complain master." Anakin replied.

"We are going to rest on Coruscant for a few days Anakin, although I'm sure you disapprove of the need for rest, we need to meditate and renew our strength." Obi-wan told Anakin.

"I understand master, even though your right about the disagreement with you." Anakin replied to Obi-Wan who merely rolled his eyes and smiled as he and Master Windu turned and walked back into the temple.

"A few days huh?" Anakin turned to R2 "It seems we are going to have to deal with threepio R2, lets get out of here, I dont want to keep Padme waiting." R2 beeped in delight about seeing Padme, but let out a bunch of curses about having to see threepio.

"Hey! Where did you hear those words." Anakin asked. R2 told him how he was listening to Anakin cursing when he'd hurt himself on the ship. "Oh, dont tell Obi-Wan, okay?" R2 beeped his promise not to tell Obi-Wan and obediantly followed Anakin to Padme's apartment.

Anakin was so eager he was practically skipping by the time he reached Padmes door, he used his own entrance after sensing that she was alone. Anakin could see her on the balcony watching the traffic fly by in the Coruscant evening light.

After silencing threepio and saying that he would not be needed for the night, Anakin walked up behind Padme who sighed as if she knew he was there. Anakin couldnt help smiling and gently stroked Padme's arm. "Hello Senator." Anakin taunted.

Padme whirled around and smiled warmly. "Master Jedi, I didn't see you there." She used his formal name as well.

"Perhaps we could continue this conversation inside?" Anakin asked as he took Padme by the hand and led her inside. The moment they were off of the balcony Anakin turned around and embrassed Padme. Who placed her arms around his neck and held herself close to him.

"I've missed you so much, Padme." Anakin began as she pulled away just enough so they could speak face to face.

"And I missed you, Ani." Padme told him. Anakin reached up and stroked her cheek lovingly, he quickly lent down and gave her a quick kiss. "How long do you have to stay?" Padme asked eagerlly.

"I have a few days rest, but then I have to go back to the temple to meet with Obi-Wan. So we have three days all to ourselves." Anakin replied as he kissed her again.

"I'm sure we can find a way to pass the time." Padme said as she rested her head on Anakin's chest.

"I have a few ideas, the first of which is spending every waking moment with you." Anakin grinned and tightened his arms around her.

Padme smiled and together they sat down on the couch and snuggled up close to one another. It was moments like these that gave Anakin the strength to fight in the war. No matter what, he swore to return to Padme.


	2. Goodbye, Jedi

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas, the creator of Star Wars.**

Anakin hated the fact that he had to leave Padme for the war, but it was neccesary. After kissing her goodbye and making his farewell to both her and threepio, Anakin and R2 left the building. R2 was obviousl relieved to be away from threepio but Anakin was still regretting leaving Padme for the war. Anakin sensed a presence behind him and whirled around to see who it was, but there was no-one there. Instead, there was a message on the floor infront of him.

"What the?" Anakin asked as he reached down to pick it up and slowly began to read it.

_Anakin, I know that you have much more potential in the force than the Jedi will ever teach you. I am not a sith, to silence your concerns. If you are curious, I will find you. You need not tell me. Consider the offer of meeting with me and I will explain my motives to you._

Anakin motioned for R2 to keep walking whilst Anakin followed quietly behind him. Anakin failed to notice when they arrived in the Jedi building and did not realise that he was being followed by Obi-Wan as he followed R2. R2 stopped abrutly and beeped loudly to get Anakin's attention.

"What is it R2?" Anakin looked around as he spoke, he was in one of the corridors of the Jedi temple. "Oh, sorry buddy I was miles away."

"Anakin, what are you reading?" Obi-Wan asked from behind him.

"A message someone left for me, but I don't know who." Anakin replied.

"And you read it? What have I told you about that?"

"Sorry master." Obi-Wan reached out and took the message from Anakin.

"Go to your assigned room and rest some more, I can see the bags under your eyes." Obi-Wan told Anakin who stiffled a yawn and nodded.

* * *

Obi-Wan turned to the message in his hand.

"Now what message could have Anakin so intrigued?" Obi-Wan muttered to himself. But the moment he read the note it became clear. Anakin had always thought that he could achieve more and that he was being held back, this message contained all of that. Then it had said' I am not a sith' but Obi-Wan would be he judge of that.

"Oh Anakin, what have you gotten yourself into?"

* * *

Whilst in session with the Jedi council, Obi-Wan thought it best to bring the anonymous message that was sent to Anakin to their concern.

"Master Kenobi, something on your mind there is?" Master Yoda asked.

"Yes master, I met up with Anakin in a corridor a while ago and saw him reading a message he recieved. Neither of us knows who its from but the person offered to meet with Anakin if he was interested in learning his true potential in the force. There was no way to contact him, it just said that the person would find Anakin if he was curious." Obi-Wan explained.

"That is strange. Are you sure it was not a sith trying to turn Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

"The message said that it was not a sith who sent it, but that could be a trick." Obi-Wan replied.

"It is concerning that such an undetailed message was sent to Skywalker, I suggest that we keep a close eye on him to see if anyone attempts to make contact." Master Plo Koon suggested.

"Agree with Master Plo, I do. In grave danger, Skywalker may be."

* * *

Anakin slept better than he had in days, he kept feeling like someone was looking for him. But at the temple, noone dared to come near the temple apart from protestors and people who were stubborn enough to attempt assasinations. When Anakin finally awoke it was to see Obi-Wan looking frustrated and Master Plo and Master Windu alongside him, but not looking annoyed just concerned.

"Anakin, that message you recieved, where did you get it?" Obi-Wan asked through an obviously clenched jaw.

"It was on the floor when I turned around in the street closest to the temple. I thought I sensed someone behind me, but when I turned around there was nothing, just the message."

"Has anyone tried to make contact with you?" Master Plo asked.

"No, I've just been asleep ever since Obi-Wan told me to. If anyone tried to make contact R2 would know about it." Anakin replied.

"We will check with your droid then."

"Whats going on?" Anakin questioned.

"We believe that the person who sent the message is trying to harm you or turn you to the dark side. Either way, we are going to be on the look out for a while."

"Oh, okay then." Anakin understood what they meant, sort of. He was still lying down on the bed and had every intention to get up and do something with R2, but that obviously wouldnt happen if he was constantly being checked up on. Anakin realised that he was actually going to have to meditate over the next few days.

The masters left to find R2 and Anakin wondered how long they would be watching him. Anakin sat up and saw that it was around midnight, he can't of been asleep for that long could he? He'd gone to sleep in the morning at Obi-Wans request, he really had been asleep a long time. The only lights in the temple were in the hallway and Anakin could barely see.

Anakin then felt the presence he had before he recieved the note and tried to find the source, but as he did so the lights in the temple flickered and died. The temple was in complete darkness and Anakin heard some droids scurrying around in panic with spotlights switched on from the droids who were smart enough not to.

Anakin gulped as he tried to use the force to sense his surroundings, as he did that there was a huge blast from the wall to his right. The door went red with dead lock and Anakin could hear Obi-Wan on the other side calling for Anakin.

"Anakin! Are you alright? Anakin!"

Anakin wasnt listening, his gaze was fixed on the being that was walking through the huge gap in his wall. He was tall, taller than any human. At least eight feet tall. He wore a huge cloak to cover his form and had unkept black hair with a small beard, Anakin guessed he had shaved recently. The figure approached and Anakin reached for his lightsaber, but he did not ignite it. He sensed no danger from this individual. Obi-Wan was still trying to get Anakin's attention, but he would not give it to him.

"Hello, Ani!" The man said with glee in a confident voice. Anakin took a step back.

"How do you know to call me that?" Anakin asked in confusion.

"It was on your file, you will find that only myself and Professor Ludforber will call you that. Along with any friends you make." The man told Anakin.

"Who are you?"

"Rickard Ogleuis. You can call me Rick if you consider me a friend." Rick sounded hopeful so Anakin decided to be nice.

"Okay, Rick. What are you doing here?" Anakin knew the answer before he was told it.

"I am hear because you are curious about the message. It's quite simple really, but you will need a lot of faith to believe it."

"I've heard some pretty crazy things in my life, I'm sure this isnt as absurd as any of them."

"Alright then Ani, let me put it bluntly. You are a very powerful force user. Too powerful for the Jedi. Some very important people wish you to train in the ways of the force with them on Thython. You will be enrolled in a university, should you accept, were you will study various aspects of the force and learn more about it. You and your classmates will spend five years studying before you are allowed to leave and get a job in the ways of the force." Rick explained camly.

"But I'm already learning about the force, I have a job as a Jedi and general of war."

"The Jedi are all pure, no heart. But you have a heart. If you accept this offer you will not be bound by their rules, such as you can love, you can hate and you can fear. I know that you may enjoy the fact of being able to love and have attachments."

Anakin knew this was true. He wanted very much to go with him, but this was selfish of him. "What about the war? I can't just leave them to fight without me. My friends will wonder were I am." Anakin decided to voice his worrys.

"We do fight against the sepratists, against the knowledge of the Jedi. They don't even know our community exists, too primitive. You are given holidays just like any other person, for all the seasons that is. Summer break, autumn break. We even have a thing called christmas which I'm sure you'll love. Its in winter and on the day of christmas you recieve presents from your friends and loved ones. You can also send presents if you wish."

"I love it already." Anakin was smiling now. "Rick, what if the Jedi find out and come after me?"

"Is that a yes, Ani?"

"Yes. I'd love to come with you. But can you answer my question?"

"I'm not sure exactly. You should ask Professor Ludforber"

"Are all the people at the university called proffesor something?"

"No, no. There are tutors and scholars and even those who dont have thier own title yet. But students don't recieve titles until they graduate and you are all sorted by age, you are just the right age to be in the year above our junior year."

"At least I wont be the youngest then. When shall we go?"

Suddenly a green and blue saber were thrust into Anakin's door, people were trying to get in.

"I suggest we go now, unless you want to explain to your masters why you were speaking with a stranger." Anakin shook his head and eagerly followed Rick out of his room and into the outside of Coruscant, there was a ship parked just beside it. "Come on Ani, we will need to be quick." Anakin rushed onboard and as the ship took of Anakin risked moving towards a window. He made sure his face was hidden when he looked outside. Masters Yoda, Obi-Wan, Windu, Kit Fisto and Plo Koon had just emerged from the room and where watching the ship take off. They would certainly think that Anakin had been kidnapped and he regretted the desicion not to tell them.

"Rick?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?"

"Thython. But not to the place you think, we need to stop in a village so you can get some supplies."

"Supplies?"

"You don't think the university has free dress do you? We need to get you your unifrom, you can choose the colour and material. But then you need some books for lessons and...I dont suppose you'll take healing remedies will you?"

"Definetly not." Anakin shook his head as he spoke and Rick chuckled.

"Then you wont need any ingredients, and that reminds me." Rick took out a sheet of paper and gave it to Anakin. "You need to chose your subjects." Anakin starred down at the paper and sat down to fill it in with a pen that Rick handed him.

_Select three options, tick the ones you would like to study:_

_Astronomy: Compulsory__  
Mathematics: Compulsory  
Survival:Compulsory  
Language:Compulsory  
Element control:(Anakin ticked)  
Flying:(Anakin ticked)  
Fighting:Compulsory  
History:  
Meditation:  
Light side trickery:(Anakin ticked)  
Dark side trickery:_

"I'm done Rick." Anakin said as he handed the paper back to his friend.

"Nice choices Ani. Oh, theres one other thing you do that wasnt on the sheet. Prophecy." Anakins eyes widdened. "Is there something wrong, Ani?"

"Actually, yes. Look Rick, you might not believe me but, according to some people I was concieved by medi-chlorines and am the chosen one. It's probably nothing but I just have to ask." Anakin was very worried about this.

"Our prophet predicts many things. But if this is true, expect a huge crowd of people to follow you around. You'll soon learn how to make them leave you alone though, so dont worry. The council of elders did mention the slight possibility of this, but many of them discarded it as rumour."

"I hope so."

"When was the last time you slept?"

"About thirty-minutes ago."

"Well, we have a few hours till we reach Thython. What do you want to do?" Rick asked.

"Um, how about you show me what you can do with the force, and I'll show you what I can do?" Anakin offered and Rick smiled.

"I'd love to. Lets get started.


	3. The village

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Obi-Wan stood frozen as he watched the ship containing his friend leave the atmosphere. If they had gotten through sooner perhaps they could have jumped onto the ship and rescued him, but they were too late. Anakin had been warned about the possibility that someone had meant to harm him, but it hadnt helped.

"If we hurry we might be able to catch them in our ships." Kit Fisto suggested.

"That ship is already preparing for hyperspace, once they enter it we will have no means of locating Skywalker unless any clues have been left behind." Windu replied grimly.

"What should our next move be?" Mundi asked.

"We should focus on finding Skywalker, but for now we need to ensure that peace is restored to the temple. After that is secured we can begin a search for Skywalker." Windu replied again.

Obi-Wan felt that they would never find Anakin if they were always busy having to deal with the order in the temple and continued threats of the Sepratists.

They walked inside sadly, there was nothing they could do for now. Obi-Wan just had to hold out hope that Anakin would endure, if not the Republics secrets could be lost. The Sepratists would win and the Jedi destroyed.

"Worry not for Skywalker, we should. Strong he is, survive he will and find him we shall." Master Yoda told Obi-Wan.

"I hope that he can survive whatever his kidnappers have in store for him, I dread to think what will happen to the Republic should Anakin break."

Yoda nodded slowly. The loss of someone so powerful to a bunch of low level kidnappers was a crippling blow to the Jedi and if they did not get him back then the results of the war could be severe.

* * *

Anakin and Rick were having a great time on board their ship. Rick had created a small animal out of the force and it ran around the ship causing havock and amusement.

"Alright Rick you've made your point, the force is fun." Anakin managed to say through his laughter at the small creature that was now pearched on top of Rick's head.

"It's exactly the same as this in the university. You're going to love it." Rick told Anakin.

"How big is the university anyway?" Anakin asked.

"About three times the size of your Jedi temple."

"Nice. Is it nice to look at from the outside? Or..."

"It is the most outstanding sight you will ever see, it puts all other force buildings to shame. It has a tower for your astronomy, very important when piloting ships. The ships have their own hanger and arena, you'll learn all about that when we get there. The grounds around the university are owned by the university and have force borders on the areas you are forbidden to go in or leave through until the end of term. You sleep in a dormitory with people who are on your side."

"On, my side?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"There are four sides, believe it or not. The dark side, obvious, the light side, also obvious, then theres the neutral side that favours the dark and the neutral side that favours the light."

"But if you favour something, dosent that mean that they have chosen a side?"

"No, the rules of the force users are different to those of the Jedi. You will learn more about this when we arrive, no doubt you'll hear things about each side when we are in the village. Many students go there to collect supplys although there are other places to get them."

"I don't have many credits though."

"You think you need credits? Bah! You can most likely get them for free, only you though. With your medi-chlorine count they'd be fools not to make friends with you. Don't worry about it, the only payment they take is medi-chlorine count as proof of who you are the first time and then when you've made some money off of odd jobs for teachers they charge you that. It's pretty simple once you get the hang of it."

"I guess so. I just need to get the hand of it. How long till we arrive?"

"We are beginning our descent into the planet now. Could you help me get this thing off my head?"

Anakin laughed again and reached for the creature. They then spent the most part of their landing cycle trying to catch it, eventually they settled for leaving it in the cage that it had taken refuge in. Anakin locked the door and went to sit back down.

"I'm glad thats over." Anakin said with a smug smile on his face.

"Excited Ani?"

"Just a bit." Anakin replied with another smile.

"You should be excited, this place is a sight to behold." Rick said as they landed the ship with ease.

Anakin could see what Rick meant. The village went so perfectly with the wildlife surrounding it that you would have suspected that there was no more beautiful place in the galaxy. But there obviously was, somewhere. Anakin gapped at the sight of buildings, court yards, shops, a tower in the distance. The village was very small but very beautiful.

Rick smiled at Anakin's reaction and led him off of the ship and into the village. There were hundreds of people walking about in all different colours looking at the shops and talking to each other in large groups. Anakin walked alongside Rick and took the oppurtunity to look at all the different shops.

_Light/Dark artifacts. Curses for all!_

_Forcmail_

_Jacks treasure expidense_

_Hyper space junk yard, parts for all your ships._

_First (and only) bank of Chlystre._

_Bobs bookstore, for kids and adults._

_Flying forces. Discount on all ships!_

_Impetus minagere, creatures to aid your stay in the university of Impetus. _

_Armoury, discount on archery items this summer!_

_Silent Stevens dressing store._

There were more shops but Rick told Anakin that they were just general stores and only to focus on the best of the best. "Do you know what you want for your university, Ani?"

"I dont know. Do I have a choice?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Rick slapped a hand to his forehead. "Here, I have another list for you. All the items you need, plus a choice of some things. Have a look." Rick handed Anakin another piece of paper.

_Books:  
Light side of history  
Dark side of history  
Force uses and burdens  
Star signs and meanings  
Prophecy's the many ones_

_Clothing: (Material is pupils choice, colours can be from black to grey ONLY)  
Shoes (or trainers) any colour acception for shoes  
Cloak (black)  
Trousers (Black)  
Shirt (brown, white or black)  
Jumper (Black or white depending on your side) you may add small designs to your jumper to mark it as yours  
Socks (any colour)_

_A pet from the minagere (your choice)_

_A weapon for use in fighting (upon the rarity that you have a lightsaber, you will not need to purchase a weapon such as a blaster or whip."_

"This is a lot of stuff Rick." Anakin said after reading through the list.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go into Silent Stevens dressing store first, to get your clothes ready and out of the way. You should probably change into them inside as well."

"As long as its not the colour like those Jedi traditions, I'm all for it." Anakin replied as they walked into to shop some what slowly. Anakin may of been strong in the mind but even he was finding this change a slight bit difficult to adjust to.

A man stood waiting behind the counter and was just finsished an order with a man slightly older than Anakin by the looks of it. He had bright white hair and a cruel smile, as he exited he slammed into Anakin's shoulder deliberatley and Anakin had to resist the urge to hit him.

"Sorry about that friends, come on in." Silent Steven told Anakin and Rick. "Ah, Rick! Who is this, might I ask?"

"Hello to you too Steve, this is Anakin Skywalker."

"An...Anakin Skywalker, the Jedi? The one who is supposedly the chosen one of legend?" Silent Steven asked never taking his eyes off of Anakin.

"The very same, he needs clothes for the university. Impetus, remember?"

"Oh, yes! What a wonderful choice for such a promising young mind!" Anakin look up at Rick in awkwardness.

"Uh, yeah. So about the clothes?" Anakin asked in embarrasment.

"Please follow me sir, we shall pick the materials there." Anakin followed Silent Steven to a room in the back where there was a mirror and a number of piles of clothes in bags.

Anakin was nervous about leaving Rick and going on his own. "Now which material would you like?"

"Material? I, uh, I don't know any materials."

"We have four. Shaarn skin, very tough and our best seller. Acklay armour material, our second best seller. Blase tree goat fur for a more comfortable suit and Shaak skin for, well just to look good really."

"Those don't sound very good to me." Anakin said. To his surprise Silent Steven smiled and glanced at a pile in the corner that was unnoticed.

"We do have some clothes which are soft and smooth and immune to lightsabers."

"Really, you do?" Anakin could barely believe this.

"It is Aak dog hide pressed into clothing."

"The pets of the Jedi?"

"Yes. Well what do you think?"

"I think that sounds nice, I'd like the Aak dog hide. Please." Anakin wanted to sound polite to him. Silent Steven smiled and retrieved a uniform in black, brown and white.

"I thought it was compulsory to have black cloaks and such."

"Oh, no. They just say hat on the forms. Pick a colour."

"I do like black so, I guess yes black please."

Silent Steven nodded and put the other two uniforms away. He laid out all the clothes for Anakin to see and Anakin loved what they looked like. Black cloak, little sith like but oh well, brownish black shirt, black jumper to be styled in whatever way he desired, black trousers, shoes and socks. Anakin smiled in approvement and found that they were already his size.

"How did you know my size?" Anakin asked.

"It's all on your file."

"I have a file, woah."

"Yes it's quite intresting to read your file. Lot of victorys beside your name. Put on these clothes, I will wait outside." Silent Steven left the room and Anakin changed into his new uniform. It suited him quite well. When Anakin walked outside he saw Rick and Steven standing on either side of the counter.

"Wow, Ani. You really suit those clothes." Rick said in delight.

"Heres your spare ones and white ones for when your in the hospital."

"Hospital!?" Anakin asked at once.

"If you get injured whilst fighting or flying."

"Oh."

"Come on Ani, lets go." Rick had Anakin clothes in a bag and it seemed big enough to hold a lot more than just clothes.

"Where are we going now Rick?"

"To the book shop. I want to get that over with quickly, I cant stand books."

Anakin laughed and continued to walk with him. Anakin then looked at his jumper and found that on the neck lin and wrists were bright blue lines. Anakin would have thanked Rick for thinking of it if he wasnt so busy looking around at everything.

Rick was true to his word about the books the moment Anakin had got them they were out of the store within five seconds. Next they went to the pet store because it was the last thing on Anakins list. But even when Anakin said he didn't want a pet Rick told him that he had to for companionship incase he got lonely or outcasted.

Anakin didn't like any of the creatures particularly, but a small four legged creature in a cage did catch his eye.

"What's this one called, I've never seen it before."

"We have no idea, it was found in a ship that had ventured into another galaxy."

"Does it grow bigger?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, it is just a baby. We don't know how big it will grow but your welcome to take it. No-one else will." Anakin nodded and the creature was taken out of the cage and placed in Anakins arms. It had fur, no matter how little, and paws on its feet. A small tuft of hair that stood out on its head told Anakin that it would probably grow a mane.

He walked out of the shop to Rick and he smiled at the creature before turning and leading Anakin back to the ship.

"Have you decided what to name it?"

"I have no idea, I can probably come up with something whilst we're on our way to the university."

"Its called Impetus. It means force in another language."

"Which language?"

"I cant remember, you might want to let your little friend sleep now. Who knows how long its gone without a comfortable sleep."

Anakin moved to the back of the ship and put the small creature down on the make shift bed. Anakin saw that a book was open with a constellation on it called Orions belt. Orions belt? Anakin thought. Orion. I'll call him Orion, he thought to himself.

"What do you think, Orion? Is it a good name?"

The creature let out a tiny growl and Anakin left Orion to sleep.


	4. Impetus

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Anakin had decided that it was best if he got as much sleep as possible before he arrived at Impetus so that he had his full energy. It had been surprisingly easy for Anakin to fall asleep in his new clothes and it had been even easier to accept the fact that he really wasnt going back to the Jedi, but they were going to be searching for him. Rick had been really nice to Anakin so far and told him that Anakin was welcome to come and see him over the terms or brief holidays they were given, apparently the work in Impetus would take up most of his time but Anakin did not mind. Whenever he was not going to be studying or completing homework, Rick had said, Anakin would most likely be competing in competitions for his side. After they had finished their entire term the points gathered from each competition were added up and the victor did not have to compete in exams. Anakin loved this idea.

Rick had told Anakin that the house you are placed in depends on your personality and, in his case, parentage. Since Anakin could be born from the force itself he would not know for sure which house he was in. He had been told that it would definetly not be the dark side though, Anakin was too pure of heart to be placed there. Anakin silently wished that the person who had slammed into him in Silent Stevens shop was placed in that house if he hadnt already been. It turned out that the junior year of Impetus was just a bunch of people studying one course, they were high school students taking an exam to get in and had not even been placed on a side or lived there before.

Anakin awoke to see that Orion was sleeping on his lap, he wondered how the small thing had gotten there. Anakin picked up his pet in his arms and stood up still cradling it, once it was out of the cage you could see how quickly it was growing.

_Anakin_

"What?" Anakin asked.

"You alright Ani?" Rick asked

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"I...nothing it was probably the force trying to tell me something." Anakin was unconvinced by his own words. But he would not worry about it now, they had landed on a platform and for the second time Anakin's mouth was open in awe. Before him stood something astounding, Impetus. It had a tower for astronomy, like Rick had said. An arena of to the side, two arena's in fact each on two different sides. He could see courtyards and a clock taking up the wall on the side of a building, it was fairly close to the ground. The rest was plain buildings with different designs and textures, it seemed strange that this place could house so many people.

Rick stood up and led Anakin to the ramp, Anakin quickly grabbed his bag and followed Rick out whilst still holding Orion in his arms, the poor thing couldnt even walk yet. "Welcome to Impetus, please close your mouth." Rick added after looking at Anakin. Anakin quickly shut his mouth and blushed, Rick giggled in amusement. All around him people were coming off of ships and kissing their families goodbye. Anakin felt sorrow at the knowledge that he had no family to say goodbye to, apart from Padme that is.

"What is that? A beast!" Someone yelled at Rick. Anakin felt so angry he could kill, he yelled.

"Better than looking like the Shaak that fell in the mud!" People started to laugh and the person who had insulted Rick looked at Anakin with loathing.

"Who are you, wimp?"

"Anakin Skywalker, who the hell are you?"

People hushed immediatley. He heard murmers of 'the Jedi' and 'the chosen one' all around, after a second or two of this they continued walking but many glanced back at Anakin. The man turned pale and continued walking, but he looked more boy than man. Someone behind Anakin said "Nicely done. Thanks for showing Lycrof."

Anakin turned around to see a man who was the same age as Anakin getting of a second hand ship with three others. "Uh, thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm Callum. Nice to meet you Anakin."

"Call me Ani, all my friends do."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Your the nicest person I've met so far, apart from Rick, you might even be my best friend. If you want that is..."

"Are you kidding, I'd love to be your friend!" The three people that Callum came of the ship with walked over. "Oh, uh, Ani these are my brothers and cousin. My brothers," He gestured to the two blonde haired ones. "Are called Lee-Eka and Eka-Lee. Twins." Anakin shook both of their hands.

"Nice to meet you."

"And you. Great work on that slime ball by the way. I can see your a good person already."

"Thanks."

"This is my cousin Ector." Callum pointed at the dark haired one.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, you too." Anakin said with a smile. He heard Eka-Lee mutter 'posh git' under his breath. Ector immediatley walked inside and didnt even look back at Anakin like so many others had.

"What a push over." Lee-Eka said once Ector was out of ear shot. "We should get inside, I hate missing the welcoming assembleys. You two need to be put on a side right? Then follow us and keep up." With that the twins hurried of with Anakin and Callum in close pursuit.

"Are all twins like this? Trouble makers I mean?" Anakin asked.

"The best of them are, but it is funny to watch them." Callum replied. Lee-Eka smirked as he heard them and soon they were all inside. Anakin and Callum were stopped by an older women and man who took them over to the side to await being placed on a side. Anakin always thought that you could choose your side but apparently this wasnt like reality.

Callum was shivering a bit. "Are you cold?" Anakin whispered.

"No, just nervous."

"Arent we all." Anakin whispered back and soon a booming voice filled the room.

"Greetings students of Impetus! Both old and new, I welcome you to study in the ways of the force and lead your side to victory!" A loud cheer filled the hall. Anakin suddenly felt out of place and alone. The eyes of some people who had heard him yell his name were still watching him.

"Now, down to buisness. Getting more people on your sides! May the first person in the line please come here." Anakin noticed that was Callum. 'Good luck' he mouthed to him. Callum nodded back and walked up to the person who was obviously the head. Anakin then realised that he was next in line, he almost wanted to run, almost.

"Welcome, Callum Letyro. You are good-hearted and strong with the light side. But you will not pledge allegance to anyone but your family or close friends. Hardly the true way of the light side which favours less attachments. I would say that you are neutral, but favouring the light side!"

There was a cheer from Callum's brothers and the people around them as Callum was then seated beside them, he kept a seat free for Anakin. Anakin did not want to dissapoint him.

"Next is..." He paused. "Anakin Skywalker." A gasp from the dark side and they all looked at him with fear, why were they doing that? Anakin walked up to the man who surveyed him with turquiose eyes.

"Welcome, to Impetus, Anakin. How are you?"

"I'm fine, sir." Anakin was being formal to the person who he knew was the head master.

"Now, you are a Jedi, yes?"

"Yes."

"So you use the light side. But one born from the force chooses no side, the force is both light and dark. You cannot stay on one without ties to the other." Anakin gulped. Was he being told that no matter what he did he would always have the dark side at his disposal. "I would say you are neutral. Destined to destroy the sith are you?"

"I...I dont know, sir." Anakin was being honest, he really had no idea.

"Well, I know exactly where to put you. Neutral in favour of the light side." A louder cheer erupted from them and, to Anakins surprise, so did the light side. "Good luck." The head master whispered to Anakin as he quickly rushed to sit down beside Callum.

"You did great mate." Eka-Lee whispered.

"Really freaked out the dark side, look they're still scared stiff of you!" Lee-Eka exclaimed. Anakin laughed and he wasn't the only one. The light side had heard as well and all the students aligned with the light side were laughing. But this was soon remedied by a wave of the head masters hand. Everyone fell silent immediatley.

The next students were went through quickly. Anakin noticed that he was the only one the head master, Ludforber as Eka-Lee had said, had asked questions to and interacted with. Anakin found that strange, but what was even more strange was the way the students in the dark side kept eyeing him to make sure that he didnt come within five feet of them. The unfortunate students that did join the dark side were not applauded, they just sat down and added to the amount of eyes watching Anakin.

Anakin was too busy being distracted by this to realise that they were beginning to leave. Callum grabbed Anakins arm and led him out, which brought him back to where he was. Callum was practically dragging Anakin now. "Come on, I know you want to destory the dark side but we have to get to our years dormitory." Callum complained.

"I wasnt thinking of that, I just wondered why they won't stop looking at me."

"They're afraid of you. Dont worry, it could come in handy."

"I dont use fear, if I can help it." Anakin added. He had used fear as a weapon before. Callum smiled slightly. "Wheres your cousin?"

"Slimy idiot is on the light side. I'm all for it but he's _so _annoying." Anakin laughed as he now walked with Callum to the place they had been told was their years dormitory on their side. Anakin would have looked around more if there wasnt a student from the dark side following him at every turn. Somehow the neutral side that preffered the dark side had no interest in Anakin what-so-ever, for that Anakin was thankful. "Why are those people following us?" Callum asked after a while. Anakin glanced over his shoulder at a group of people with their hoods up in black, like Anakin, following him. Anakin knew exactly what to do.

He stopped and turned around. "If your on the dark side, go away. I'm serious, if you want me to destroy you believe me I will if not get lost!" Anakin demanded and the group quickly scurried off. "That was easy." Anakin said to Callum who was holding his side in laughter. Anakin smiled and they walked into their dormitory with a fairly cheerful look on their faces.

When they entered they found only seven beds. "I thought there would be more people in here." Anakin told Callum.

"Well, this is the boys dormitory and with the amount of hate in the galaxy theres most of the people on the neutral in favour of the dark side. There are more girls though so don't worry about it. I think you should worry about the questions our room mates are going to ask you." Callum shifted his head forwards and Anakin saw five people watching him.

"Oh, uh, hi. What are your names?" Anakin asked. They looked at each other.

"I'm Dylan." Dylan answered.

"I'm Carlos."

"I'm Aidan."

"Austin over here."

"The names Brayden."

"Cool names. I'm Anakin, but i guess you already know that, and this is Callum. No fighting." Anakin added as he saw the look Austin gave Callum.

"Anakin, they only told you the first part of their names. Some of them have their real names as Carlos-Lyo, Austin-Myre and Aidan-Pydro." Callum said.

"I dont mind nicknames, remember? My friends call me Ani, just like you."

"Oh, yeah."

"Can we call you Ani?" Aidan asked.

"I dont see any reason why not." Anakin saw them all sigh with relief at not being friends with him. "Please dont look at me like I'm special because I'm not. Theres nothing cool about being a Jedi or the supposed son of suns, alright?"

"We wont, we just wanted to make sure you wouldnt kill us. We were sure you'd be on the light side for sure."

"You don't know me very well, yet. Can we get some sleep? Or at least sort out sleeping arrangements because Orions been in my cloak for a long time."

"Who's Orion?"

Anakin pulled his left arm, which Orion was cuddled into, out of his cloak and showed them his pet. "Woah." They all said in unison.

"He's supposed to grow bigger, maybe we could let him guard our room while we're gone?" Anakin offered. They all smiled.

"That would be awesome. He's so cute and cuddly, we could pet him whilst we're doing home work or other stuff." Carlos said. Everyone looked at him. "Well it is a good idea?"

"It is. So who's sleeping where?" Braydem asked. Anakin and Callum took beds next to each other and Carlos was on Anakin's right, Brayden on Callums left. Orion was placed at the end of Anakins bed and Dylan lit the fireplace up. They all gathered around it after putting their bags down and taking off their cloaks. They spent the next hour talking to one another and practising lifting objects without focusing much and when the familiar chime of the chromo showed the time they all went to bed. Anakin was very happy, but he regretted leaving the Jedi so much.


	5. They heard me!

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Anakin was woken by a voice that sounded strangley like a young boy. _Anakin wake up_. "Wha...I'm up." Anakin muttered. He glanced around the room and saw that it was still night time. All of his friends were asleep and quite peaceful.

_Anakin I can't sleep_

"Who said that?" Anakin looked at the foot of his bed and saw Orion was awake and was actually walking on the bed. "No way."

_I can't sleep_

"You can talk?" Anakin asked his pet.

_I'm speaking to you through the force, all Zaffres do it._

"Zaffres, huh? Okay why can't you sleep?"

_I felt someone watching me and I can't get over it, can we talk through the force. Pleeease._

_Alright fine. Come here, you can sleep in my arm. _

Orion walked up to Anakins side and squeezed under his arm to the point between his arm and his side. Orion fell asleep instantly. "I'd better be dreaming." Anakin yawned and went straight back to sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan sighed as he continued to scour the galaxy for any traces of where Anakin could have been taken. He had found that there was no trace left as the where Anakin might be. Now he and Master Yoda, Windu and Plo Koon where going to meditate on where Anakin could be.

They each sat down and meditated on where Anakin could be. Master Yoda spoke first. "The force is strong, Skywalker surrounded by force users he is."

"I see a planet, it seems familiar. A place that the Jedi feel is special." Obi-Wan said.

"I hear laughter, and feel joy. Skywalker is enjoying himself. But he feels nervous and sorrowful." Plo Koon said.

"I see the planet of Thython." Windu said.

"See Thython aswell, I do." Yoda said.

"So Anakin is on Thython. Why would he be taken there? Surely it would be easy for him to escape with the use of the force?" Obi-Wan spoke.

"Mysterious, this is. Possible it is that Skywalker has already escaped and found safety with friends and those he cares for as family. But no way off the planet, he has. Send someone to Thython, we should."

"I will go." Plo Koon said.

"So will I." Master Windu added.

* * *

It took them under a minute to secure two ships for Master Windu and Master Plo to use to go to Tython and find Anakin. Obi-Wan still felt like something was wrong. Joy and laughter and those Anakin cared for like family. Something was amiss, but whatever it was Obi-Wan was sure that they would soon find him and his friends, if they were.

"Good luck on your mission, masters. May the force be with you." Obi-Wan told the masters.

"And to you Kenobi" Master Plo said.

"May the force be with you." Master Windu replied.

Ashoka watched the masters go and walked up to Obi-Wan. "I'm sure they'll find him."

"I know they will, but somethings not right. There was no sign of a struggle and Anakins lightsaber was nowhere to be seen. If you take a Jedi prisoner you usually disarm them and forget the saber, I cant believe I'm saying this but I have a feeling that Anakin wanted to go with them."

"Why would he want to go? He loves being a Jedi."

"People that Anakin cares for like family...maybe he's gone to see them."

"Anakin doesnt have any family to go to, I remember him saying he had no siblings, and he wouldnt even talk about his mother. His father...well he dosent have one so thats ruled out."

"He's gone somewhere and I know he's done something he shouldnt have Ashoka, we will soon find out what." Together they watched the two ships take off to find Anakin and, hopefully, those who either took him or he went with.

* * *

Anakin woke up again. This time to daylight. The others where starting to stir and Orion was at the foot of Anakins bed. "It was a dream. Thank heavens for that." Anakin murmered to himself. Anakin saw that everyone was taking their time waking up and there were seven pieces of paper on the table in the middle of the room. "Great, what are those." Anakin moaned as he got out of bed and looked at them. They were timetables. He had prophecy first, Anakin almost yelled in fury. He hated prophecy. He saw the timetables for the others who hadnt even woken up and the first lesson was in an hour. "Well, might as well go out with a bang." Anakin muttered to himself. "WAKE UP!" He shouted loud enough for everyone in Impetus to hear. They all jumped awake and some even fell out of bed. Anakin was laughing so much that he had to clutch at his side.

"Anakin!" They all yelled. Anakin was still laughing and couldnt defend himself when Dylan and Austin tackled him and they had a wrestling match on the floor for a minute or so.

"Hey, I have prophecy first thing." Callum complained. Anakin pushed Dylan over his head and stated that he had prophecy too. Callum then helped Anakin get up and keep Dylan and Austin at bay.

"Alright ladies, lets get dressed. I can't go to a lesson on an empty stomach." Brayden broke up the disput easier than anyone Anakin had ever seen before.

Anakin dressed at top speed, he didnt want to go to prophecy as much as Callum but he was starving. They all went to breakfast and turned away anyone who stared at Anakin that was on the dark side. Anakin laughed with the others at the people who gave them loathsome looks and threw items at them with the force only to be surprised by how easily they threw them back. Anakin was glad that he was neutral now, he could do as he pleased without the restricitons of the Jedi. But deep down inside he knew that the Jedi would come looking for him.

When he was asked what the matter was Anakin refused to talk about it, too many painful memories. After they finally ate their breakfast, they all set off for lessons. Callum kept complaining about how they would get lost on their way as neither of them knew where to go. Anakin was not worried as he simply used the force to find out where to go and before long they were waiting in a line for the lesson to begin.

After a few minutes of conversation with one another, the door to the class room opened of its own accord. Anakin knew that someone with the force had opened it. They all stepped inside quielty and saw a row of seats around a fire in the middle and roof open to the stars. "This must be the astronomy and prophecy room." Anakin whispered. There was murmers of agreement to his words and then someone emerged from the door in the corner of the room.

"Sit." The man ordered. They did as told and the man hastily walked to the middle of the room. "I am Tutor Lenis. Prophet of Thython. You will remain quiet in my class. Now onto the lesson. I am here to teach you about prophecy, and how to predict to whom the prophecy refers. Now this may be easy for some of you as we will, like all classes, be studying the prophecy of the chosen one." Callum glanced at Anakin, but no-one else in the class knew of Anakin, yet. "Now, who can tell me the prophecy?" He looked at Anakin immediatley. "Skywalker?" Anakin was surprised that no-one was shocked by his name.

"The prophecy of the chosen one?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, or would you like me to go into a trance like state and predict the whole thing again?" Tutor Lenis asked.

Anakin did not reply and so Tutor Lenis walked over to the fire and inhaled a purple smoke. Everyone went silent with fear and waiting. There was a snake like hiss emitted from the Tutor.

"A being shall be born into times of great striff and struggle. Their birth shall be caused by the force itself and this being shall be known as the chosen one, the one who will bring balance to the force and destroy the sith once and for all." Tutor Lenis spoke in the snakey voice. Anakin shivered in nervousness. 'Please dont say anything more.' He pleaded. But his hopes were to be vanished for at that moment the Tutor pointed at Anakin and spoke again. "The son of suns is going to destroy the dark side, balance will be brought to the force." With that Tutor Lenis vanished and words floated in the air.

_Homework: Make your best case for who the chosen one could be and where he would be born and into what proffesion._

_CLASS DISMISSED_

* * *

Anakin could not believe how easy this work was, prophecy had just become his favourite class. Mainly because it only lasted ten minutes today but it was still pretty smooth going so far. Callum nudged Anakin in the ribs as they left as they were the only two that knew the truth, because there was such as strong possibility that it meant Anakin. Unfortunantley for them, someone much smarter than they were had also noticed the pointing as a sign and was keen to get the truth out of him. But another person strong in the dark side had seen as well. The smarter one reached Anakin first and the darker one was forced to retreat to his next lesson. Anakin in the mean time, had flying. But it wouldnt be as happy as he had hoped for when an annoying girl name Aryell kept asking him questions about the prophecy that the Tutor had recalled. By the time the three of them reached the hanger Anakin was in such a state that he practically screamed at her. "YES! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE BIG DEAL! Now will you leave me alone!" She smiled and nodded when a familiar voice spoke. "Well, I think this little admission will need explpaining." Anakin turned around slowly and his heart fell when he saw Master Windu and Plo Koon standing beside two Jedi star fighters. Anakin gulped and turned to Callum. "Go to lesson I'll be there later." He then turned and walked up to his masters with an explanation slowly forming in his mind.

* * *

Obi-Wan waited in anticipation for the call from Master Windu and Plo Koon. When the familiar beeping sound was heard he barely surpressed his joy. The hologram of the two Jedi came up and they did not look sorrowful.

"Have you found him?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, we have. And theres something interesting we would like you all to watch." Master Windu replied. Master Yoda, Aayla Secura, Ki-Adi Mundi and Shaak Ti all stood up and stood around the hologram. Master Windu then played what he had heard.

A hologram of Anakin with two other people appeared, a man and a woman. The woman was obviously annoying Anakin who suddenly turned around and shouted. "YES! I AM THE CHOSEN ONE! BIG DEAL!Now will you leave me alone!"

All of the masters eyes widened and Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow as the hologram changed back to Master Windu and Plo Koon. "He admitted it." Master Mundi said in the slightest bit of shock.

"He did not realise we were there and stopped talking with them when he saw us. He is now waiting with us for the head master of this university." Plo Koon informed them.

"University?"

"It appears that there is a community of force users on Thython that helped Anakin and enrolled him in a university to enhance his force powers and await the Jedi to come for him." Master Windu told them.

"An entire community of force users? Surely we would be able tos sense such a thing?" Aayla Secura asked.

"A apparently they use the force on Thython to mask their presence from the galaxy. They train people from babies to use the force and fight. They have four sides of life. The light side, the dark side, and two neutral sides that favour either the light o the dark."

"Which on was Skywalker placed in?" Shaak Ti asked.

"The neutral side which favours the light." Master Windu replied.

"Shouldnt he be on the light side?"

"They would not let him. Something to do with who Skywalkers parents were." Plo Koon informed them.

"A surprise it is, that a community such as this exists. Inform us of their way of life Skywalker must, decide on how to approach this new found community, the council will." Master Yoda concluded and the communication ended.

"I dont understand this. Anakin would never tell people he was the chosen one, let alone participate in a force community. He would have tried to get back immediatley." Obi-Wan voiced his concerns.

"There is a lot of explanation needed. But there is something dark on the way, I can sense it. The force wanted Skywalker to go to this place for a reason, perhaps to learn how to use the force in an entriely new way." Shaak Ti replied with critical stares.

They all began to use the force in deep thought. Anakin did not have anything to answer for, Obi-Wan knew, but he knew more about the community than any Jedi did. So he would have to explain their way of life and then the council would have to decide whether the need for the war was greater than the need for him to train in the ways of the force. It could be a great discovery for the Jedi, but it certainly was a target for the sith. Having a dark side and light side living together in peace was a rarity, now they would have to make a decision that could change the galaxy forever.


	6. A final fairwell

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Anakin had no idea how he was going to explain this to the Jedi council. But there was something that truly stunned him and that was the fact that his headmaster had lied to the Jedi council about how Anakin came to be here. Ludforber had told Master Windu and Master Plo that Anakin had been kidnapped, escaped, found his way here, cared for by Rick, and enrolled at their school in case no one came to find him. Anakin had no idea how the Jedi could not sense the lie, but he still loved it all the same. Even if it had only been for a day or two, the idea of living with this new community of force users on Thython was Anakin's idea of heaven. He wouldnt have any bans on emotions, which meant that in the holidays he could visit Padme for weeks on end before going again. He could practise flying, which he loved, learn how to become more powerful and everything else that they had offered him. But if the Jedi made him leave to help with the war effort it would crush him, completely. In fact, Anakin silently vowed, if they did try to get him to leave, Anakin would leave the order just so he could stay. This place was worth that much to him. Imperus was becoming like a second home, except with homework. No doubt, the Jedi would be more interested in a community of force users living in secret on Thython than the fact of how Anakin came to be there. Well, most of them would be. Obi-Wan would definetly be checking up on Anakin quite frequently, should he be allowed to stay, and asking questions as to how he ended up there. Anakin just had to stick to what the headmaster had said and it would all be fine. He hoped.

It was unnerving enough when Master Windu and Master Plo had caught him screaming that he was the chosen one at someone who wouldn't leave him along before he admitted it, that was what he really needed an explanation for. He had, in a way, told them the truth. That the girl was bothering him so much that Anakin had only said it to get rid of her, that had earned him a lecture on controlling his temper. Obi-Wan had contacted him shortly afterwards to make sure that he was alright and ask why he had not contacted the Jedi for help. Anakin had lied, again, and told him that his communicator had been broken by his kidnappers, who, for the purposes of future conversations, where presumed dead. Obi-Wan had then told Anakin that he would be speaking with the council to give them the details on how he escaped and came across the force using community, which they wanted to know absolutley everything about. Then they would decide whether or not Anakin could stay, Obi-Wan had said that the chances of him being allowed were slim as there was a war going on. Anakin held the promise of leaving the order in his mind and when the time came for the council meeting he had told them everything they wanted to know and awaited their descision. Unfortunatley for him, Master Yoda had sensed that he was contemplating leaving the Jedi to stay with the force users. Anakin would not lie again and confirmed this, making the entire council ask what reasons he had for loving the force users so much. Anakin had explained their life styles, how they were educated, and how they had everything that appealed to him. Of how he had made friends who he loved like brothers, in the same way that he loved Obi-Wan, and of how he had made a promise to help someone who was different from everyone else feel better. The Jedi, Anakin knew, would never risk losing him if they believed him to be the chosen one. But even when they begged Anakin to reconsider, he refused and stated that this life away from the war was just perfect. Anakin had been told by no less than three Jedi masters that the war would find itself to Thython before long and Anakin gave another reason for staying. So he could help protect them. After an hour of debating ways around Anakin staying without leaving the Jedi order, they gave up. Anakin handed Master Windu his lightsaber and said goodbye to Obi-Wan before leaving to find Callum and tell him how he was staying. As he neared the door way he was called back by Master Plo and the council, who assured Anakin that if he ever wished to return that he would always be welcome to come back. Anakin thanked them for the offer but assured them that he would be perfectly happy here. They told him to bear the suggestion in mind and Anakin bowed before he left the room, wishing beyond hope that he would run into someone he knew, fast. His wish was granted, by someone who, after his out burst, he had not wished to talk to.

"Hey! Chosen boy!" The girl called as Anakin approached. Anakin sighed and resigned himself to this gruelling conversation that seemed inevitable.

"Hello, whats-your-name?" Anakin asked.

"I'm Leah. Leah Gale." Leah replied in a nicer way than she had greeted him.

"Nice to meet you, Leah. For the second time, at least. My name is Anakin Skywalker, not the 'chosen boy'." Anakin informed her.

"Sorry, Ani."

"What did you just say?" Anakin asked in awe.

"I read up on you, your mother's name for you was Ani and thats what your friends call you."

"I, thats- wait, you can read up on me?"

"Do you think I wouldnt be able to read up on the chosen one?"

"Well-"

"Never mind. I heard your conversation with the Jedi, you left them so you could stay here."

"You really are nosy arent you?"

"Only when I'm not friends with someone."

"Do- do you have _any _friends?"

"Well, no not yet. But I hope to, soon at least."

"I'm your friend, Leah."

"You'd be friends with a smart-ass like me?"

"Yeah, why not. It's nice to have someone to do your homework for you." Anakin said with a smile.

"I'll help you with it but there is no way I'm doing it all for you."

"Well, you might have to help Callum do it then."

"Callum? That friend of your?"

"Yeah, you'll love him I'm sure. But I don't really know where he is at the moment."

"Well, your meeting with the Jedi took hours. It's past lunch and dinner, I've finished lessons. Where do you think he's most likely to be?"

"Oh right! The dormitory, but girls cant come in, can they?"

"You could always petition for the dormitorys housing both girls and boys of our side to be joined together?"

"Joined together? I dont think I want a girl to see me getting changed, thanks."

"No, no. I mean, theres a room between our two dormitorys right? Well I'm sure if you asked the headmaster, he would open it up and attach two doors to it so that we could all meet in there and spend our free time there. I'm sure the headmaster would listen to you, you are the..."

"No, no, lets not go there." Anakin butted in. "I'll speak with the headmaster, but dont get your hopes up. Where is he anyway?" Anakin asked as they walked around a corner.

"Did somebody ask for me?" A voice from behind them asked. Anakin and Leah whirled around to see Head Ludforber standing there with an unsually happy smile on his face.

"Uh, headmaster I was going to ask you if we could..."

"It's quite alright, Ani. After the act of courage you showed today, I will gladly allow your side to be in a conjoined dormitory."

"A-act of courage, sir?"

"You left the Jedi order just so you could stay here and protect your friends from the war. Now that is a courage that no Jedi will ever know, too many rules dont you think?"

"Too many obligations more like."

"Well said, Ani. I'm sure Callum and all of your friends would like to know about your little meeting with the Jedi, today. They really believed that you were not coming back, a few of them even came to me and begged me to make you stay."

"Well, I'd do the same for them. Good night headmaster. Good night Leah."

"Good night Ani."

"Sweet dreams, Ani."

Anakin left them and practically ran for his dormitory, when he reached the doors he sensed despair and loss from inside. Ludforber had been right, they really wanted him to stay. Anakin opened the doors slowly and saw them all on the couch and floor whispering to one another, Orion lay asleep beside the fire place. How had he gotten there? But before Anakin could think of another thing they screamed at him.

"Anakin!" After several bear hugs and a bundle, Anakin sat down with them on the couch so that he could tell them everything that had happened to him and what was planned to happen to the dormitory.

"Really? You left the Jedi order?" Dylan asked in disbelief.

"And we're going to have a conjoined dormitory so we can see the girls at all hours of the day and night? You little..."

"Hey! That was not what I was thinking about when I agreed to ask the headmaster to do it, alright? Anyways, Callum, we still have that homework to do and I found someone who can help us." Anakin interrupted. Callum looked at him in wonder.

"You did! Your just as lazy as I am, or as stupid as I am. Either way. Who is it?" Callum asked.

"Leah Gale. She's a girl on our side, the one who kept on bugging me whilst we were walking along. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, she seems like a right..."

"No judging until you meet her! Promise me."

"Alright, alright, I promise. Geez, you've left the Jedi but you still act like one."

"No, I act like a humanoid, keep up."

"Hey! I'm a humanoid!"

"Really? We'd never of guessed!" Austin rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up all of you. Your going to wake Orion." Arthur advised. Anakin glanced towards where Orion was sleeping and saw him stirring slightly, even though he was still barely older than a newborn, he looked as though he was not an animal to be messed with. Anakin sighed and heard a beeping noise from his pocket, a data pad that had been given to him by Master Windu at the request of Obi-Wan so they would be able to keep in touch. Anakin pulled out the data pad and saw that Obi-Wan had sent him a message.

_Anakin,_

_I still cannot believe that you were stubborn enough to leave the Jedi order just so you could stay, in a school! No less. Some of the Jedi want to know why you, who has loved every moment of being a Jedi, would give it all up just so you could stay on Tython with the force users. The council are worried that people will follow in your footsteps and leave the order so they can join the community as well. If you have any ideas on how to stop this from happening message me ASAP. _

_Obi-Wan._

"Wow, for a way to keep in touch, your old master sure sounds like he takes everything seriously." Carlos commented.

"Yeah, yeah. Well, any suggestions?" Anakin questioned.

"Why dont you just get him to tell them that your only here to prevent the war from coming to Thython and left the order because you didnt agree with their rule about not falling in love?" Brayden suggested.

"That might work."

"Well, go on then! Type." Callum encouraged. Anakin shot him a look and began typing up his own message, with his own humourus greeting.

_Obi-Wan,_

_I'm fine by the way, thanks for asking. I have an idea on what you could tell the other Jedi, tell them that I am only here to prevent the war from damaging their life style. If they ask why I left the order, tell them that it was because I didnt agree with the Jedi code on never knowing love, which I have, from my mother. You know its true so it wont sound like a total lie, as long as you keep a bit of truth in it they wont suspect a thing. Oh, and don't go in my room without a gas mask and fire extinguisher. It's for you own safety. _

_Anakin._

"What do you mean for him not to go into your old room without a gas mask and a fire extinguisher?" Aiden asked.

"I did a lot of experiments with droids while I was a Jedi. I didnt want him to get hurt or embarrased when I'm not there to see it so I thought I'd better tell him." Anakin shrugged. There was another beep from the data pad and this time Anakin was anxious to see what it was about. It was from Ashoka.

_Anakin,_

_Obi-Wan wanted me to tell you that if you ever come back to the temple he's going to force you to clean every inch of it with a toothbrush. He also told me to advise you against setting your room on Thython on fire. I have to say though, his reaction was worth more than anything the Jedi can ever give me. He made me clean all the ships because I refused to stop laughing when his foot was on fire, I miss you Anakin. Not only were you the best master a padawan could wish for, but you certainly have a destinctive sense of humour. _

_Ashoka._

They all burst out laughing after this message, Anakin had to type through tears because he was laughing so much.

_Snips,_

_Thanks for the update. I've never laughed so much in my life, well apart from the time Obi-Wan was vomitted on by a Rancor. I dont plan on coming back to the temple any time soon given that threat. I miss you too snips, I'm sorry that I left the order without saying goodbye. Good luck snips. _

_P.S. Tell Obi-Wan that I'll be using his toothbrush._

_Anakin._

"Hey! Dylan! What was that P.S?" Anakin asked as he snatched the data pad from Dylan's hands.

"Nothing important." Dylan smirked. Anakin rolled his eyes and walked over to his bed. Placing the data pad gently under his pillow, he went back over to Orion and gently picked him up. After setting his pet down at the end of the bed, Anakin sat down on his bed.

"Something wrong Ani?" Callum asked in concern.

"I just...I never actually dreamed I would leave the Jedi order, I thought about it many times, but I never thought that I even _could_ do it." Anakin's voice almost cracked.

"Dont worry, you'll be fine. You didnt even spend all of your time as a Jedi, did you? You were a general who disobeyed the rules and bended the Jedi code so you could do what you wanted." Brayden comforted.

"I suppose your right, I just need some time to get used to this. I'm going to sleep now-"

"Me too, we have elemental control tommorow and I do not want to embarrased whilst I'm half asleep." Callum interjected.

"I dont want to be half asleep when I watch you be embarrased." Anakin smirked. "Oh, and when we wake up, if theres an extra door or the door has been moved, do not worry. It's just the door we go through to the conjoined part of the dormitory I was telling you about."

They all nodded and Anakin and Callum got changed into their pyjamas. Well, sleeping trousers for Anakin. Orion yawned in his sleep at the end of Anakin's bed and Anakin couldnt help but smile at the thought of his pet being taught how to walk by the girls, or even better, himself. These were the thoughts going through Anakin's mind when he slipped into unconciousness and began dreaming of his new life.


	7. Assurance

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

_Obi-Wan was helpless to help the sight before him. Anakin lay on the floor with his arms covering his eyes and he was covered in his own blood. The sith master had just revealed himself to the Jedi and the clone troopers had attacked the temple upon his orders. Anakin had been the last line of defence to protect the Jedi before a huge fight could begin. Obi-Wan was stunned by how powerful Anakin had become. He had single handedly taken down every clone trooper that tried to attack the temple, only for a traitorous Jedi to stab him in the back, literally. The Jedi had been killed by Anakin's friends but now there was nothing that could be done, he either lived until the medi-droid got there, or he died. No Jedi healer was there to save him and the best that Obi-Wan could do was watch him. Anakin had appeared from a ship when the clones had tried to attack some younglings who were practising outside. The Jedi took the younglings inside but could not go to help Anakin as he had used the force to ray shield them all inside. _

_Obi-Wan had cursed Anakin's arrogance for years, but not as much as did now. Even more than the urge to curse Anakin's arrogance was the urge to make the Jedi who had betrayed him pay. Obi-Wan stormed up to the kneeling Jedi who had been cuffed and pulled down the hood of their cloak. It was Barris Offee. _

Obi-Wan bolted upright from his bunk. He had fallen asleep no less than three hours ago and needed to speak with Master Yoda urgently. His dream had been so strange, he could hardly remember it now. The only thing he remembered was that Barris Offee had stabbed Anakin in the back with her lightsaber after he had been defending the Jedi. If the force was trying to tell him something, it was that Barris was on a dark path. Or, at least, she was about to be.

Obi-Wan quickly stood up and headed for Master Yoda's room, hoping that it was not to late to speak with him.

* * *

Padme could not help but worry, first there had been a report that Anakin had been kidnapped, now there had been a report of him leaving the Jedi order. She didnt know which one to believe. She had cried herself to sleep a few nights ago when news of Anakin's kidnapping had reached her. Then when she had been told that Anakin had left the Jedi order, she knew something had happened. Anakin getting kidnapped from the Jedi temple was hard enough to believe on its own, Anakin leaving the Jedi order meant that something had happened in his mind. Over and over again she had cursed him for never thinking things through. Artoo had come to Padme's apartment to tell her that Anakin had, in fact, left the Jedi order and escaped his kidnappers. Artoo also had a way of communicating with Anakin so there was the slightest chance that Anakin would contact her. Luckily for her, today was that day.

Artoo's communicator beeped and Padme's head shot up, could it be. An image of Anakin appeared from via hologram and demanded to speak with Padme. "Anakin!" Padme headed to the hologram quickly. "I was so worried. First the Jedi said that you had been kidnapped, then they said that you had left the Jedi order."

_"Don't worry Padme, I'm fine. In fact, I'm more than fine. Please try to understand, but...I have left the Jedi order."_

_"_What!"

"_Padme, please, let me explain."_

"Alright, you can try to explain this to me." Padme said with ice like coldness. This was not something she was going to let off easily. There was a war going on! Anakin couldnt just leave the Jedi without one of their best generals without a valid explanation.

_"I was never kidnapped, Padme. I was left a message by a force user named Rick, who I met at the Jedi temple when it was in lock down. He offered me a new life on Thython were I could still train in the force, but with more advanced things. I was enrolled at a university for force users and told that there were no rules. So, whenever theres a holiday, I can come home to you. Padme, you know how much I have wanted for us to be together more often. I didnt tell the Jedi at first and they assumed that I had been kidnapped, when they found me on Thython I came up with a quick lie, well my headmaster did, for why I was there. After the few days that I had spent here I loved it so much already, and had so many attachments wth friends and Orion."_

"Who's Orion?"

_"He's my pet. I'll show you Padme, he's lovely. Anyways, I loved my life so much here and the added bonus of being able to go home to you whenever I was sick or had a holiday that I gave the council no choice but to let me stay, or I was leaving the order. They tried to find a way to get me to come back to Coruscant and return to the temple, but I refused every time. So they accepted the fact that I had left and offered me to come back any time I wanted. Padme, dont you see? We can be together now!"_

"Anakin, thats not what worries me. Theres a war going on! You left the Jedi without one of their best generals and now they have to fight the war without you."

"_Padme, it's not like that. I will fight against the sepratists, but not as a Jedi. I dont have to be, when I can use the force better than any Jedi I will be able to sense where the sepratist leaders and sith are. The war will be over within a week or so!"_

_"_So you did this for power?"

_"Padme, you know that I would never do that. I did this so I could be with you and so that I could make the galaxy a safer place for you. It's the truth Padme I give you my word."_

_"_Do you promise?"

"_Yes, of course I promise. I'll see you in two weeks."_

_"_Isnt a two week term a little short?"

"_It's only the quarter of the term. After every two weeks we can go back to our family for a week or so and then after the term is finished I can stay with you for a month!"_

_"_But Anakin, what if i'm not here? I still have my duties to the senate?"

"_Can you just think about this in a positive way, please?"_

_"_Sorry Anakin, I've just been so worried about everything that I'm finding it hard to think positively."

_"Well, now you have one less thing to be worried about. I'm not getting shot at."_

_"_You have a very unique way of seeing things, Ani."

"_One of the many things you love about me I'm sure." A voice in the background indicated another person was present. _

_"Anakin! If you dont hurry up I'm not saving you from one of Dylan and Austins bundles at the crack of dawn!"_

_"Sorry, Padme I have to go. I promise I'll see you soon. Good bye, I love you."_

"I love you too, Ani. Good bye." With that the hologram ended leaving Padme more relieved and relaxed than she had been since the days before her duties to the senate and the people of Naboo. True, Anakin had left the Jedi order, but he had done it for all the right reasons. Padme had wanted to end a hologram conversation with Anakin that way for so long that it felt unreal to do so.

Artoo beeped a message to see if she was alright and Padme smiled at the little astromech. "I'm fine, Artoo. Just happy, happier than I've ever been." Artoo beeped a congratulatory message to her for being able to see Anakin so frequently. "Thanks, Artoo. I'm sure he'd love to see you as well." Artoo beeped in annoyance at how Anakin had left him behind and how he was going to have some explaining to do. Padme couldn't help but laugh and patted the droid on the top of his dome. "I'm sure I'd love to see that conversation Artoo. Remember to play nice though." Artoo beeped something that sounded like 'only if I feel like it' and Padme smiled some more.

* * *

Anakin ended his transmission with Padme and stared daggers at Arthur. "Did you have to interupt us?" Anakin clenched his jaw.

"Sorry, Ani. But I could see how your conversation was coming to an end and couldnt help but notice that she's your girlfriend." Arthur smirked.

"She is not!"

"Oh really? Then who is she? To you, that is."

"She's my..." _I'm not a Jedi anymore, might as well come clean. "..._wife."

"Wife!"

"Yes, alright? But you cant tell anyone, not until I'm ready. Okay?"

"Scouts promise" Arthur held up three fingers and did a salute.

"Oh, shut up." Anakin threw a pillow at Arthur who deflected it with the force and made it fall back into place at the head of Anakin's bed. Anakin gave Arthur another glare before standing up and walking with him to breakfast. The others had gone ahead since Anakin was taking so long. Arthur kept making smug remarks at how Anakin was too young to be married and Anakin would glare at him until he dropped the subject. But for some reason he managed to continue the conversation for a full four minutes.

When they arrived in the mess hall, which was not used for an army, they took the familiar route around the tables to reach their seats. The mess hall had the dark side table set side ways in front of the doors so that you had to walk around it to get to either the neutral dark, or neutral light side which were both vertically facing the light side table which was set in the same way as the dark side's table. If you looked at the tables from an aerial view they would look like an 'I' with a 3d middle line.

Anakin sat in between Callum and Leah, who had saved him a seat. They seemed to be getting along well so far. At least neither of them had tried to use the force on the other, that was a start. Whilst the three of them were in a deep conversation about their upcoming day which was dedicated to learning about the elements. Anakin had noticed that their timetable consisted of one day of different lessons, the a day of the elements, then a day of different lessons, then a day of the elements, and finally the last day of the week was dedicated to training for the end of year competitions. There were five competitions, Fighting, flying, intelligence, element control, and natural force ability. Anakin liked the sound of the flying competition, there was no way he could win the fighting competition without a lightsaber. But his Tutor, head of the neutral light side, had thought of this as well and had a special surprise for Anakin and the two friends she had noticed he spent most of his time with.

The hall fell silent when a long grey case was carried inside and placed on the table in front of Anakin, Callum and Leah. The dark side turned away and were not interested in what was inside whilst the other tables watching in interest. Anakin unclipped the case and the three of them opened it to reveal all of the components for building a lightsaber. More specifically, three lightsabers.

"No way. They want us to have sabers as well?" Callum whispered. Anakin suspected it was the best he could manage. There were three lightsaber crystals in the case. A blue one and two green ones. Anakin picked up the blue one to survey it and the others picked up the green ones.

"Seems fitting, dont you think? That our side wants to win the competitions more than anything?" Leah stated curiously.

"Well, we certainly have the most competitive people in Imperus. It's like we were made to win this year." Callum commented.

"Really, why?" Anakin asked out of curiousity.

"You cant see it, can you?" Leah questioned sarcastically. All the way down the table people were watching with smug looks on their faces, they all knew what Anakin didnt.

"No, what? What is it?" Anakin asked, eager to know what they all did.

"You're the best at fighting with a lightsaber on our side. That's why we have this. Fighting competitions consist of a team of three from each side, thats why we have this as well. You're the best flyer in the galaxy and, since you were born from the force, your natural ability with it is going to be much better than any other person in the universe." Leah explained.

"And your the smartest person I know, so we'll probably win the knowledge competition." Anakin added.

"I'm not that smart." Leah said, blushing.

"Yes you are! Who else could have done a two page long essay in five minutes, huh?" Callum asked all the people on the table. They all smiled at Leah and commented on her brilliance and intellect. Anakin laughed and realised that they only needed someone who could win the elemental contest and their side would be reigning champions of the year.

"Hang on. We've got four competitions down, we just need the elemental one now." Anakin looked at Callum who shook his head fiercly. "Dont deny it, Callum. Theres three of us, who are obviously meant to be one of the teams for our side, and you didnt think you were just here for lightsaber fighting did you?"

"I havent even had an element lesson yet!" Callum exclaimed.

"Well, after we have one, you can show just how brilliant you are. If you doubt yourself to make yourself fail, then I will make sure that you are tutored on arithmatic by your snooty cousin who's on the light side."

"What makes you think someone from the light side will listen to you?"

"He's the chosen one, you idiot." Lee-Eka chuckled and ruffled Callum's hair. "Come on you three, your the best hope our side has had for years. And we have the best teams in the galaxy, but the dark side cheats, so does the neutral dark side and the light side, well, they are the masters of knowledge. But nothing compared to Leah we're sure. Even if you dont win, they'll be so busy with you that the other teams can wipe them out from behind."

"So we're either decoys or victors?" Anakin asked.

"Basically, yes." Eka-Lee confirmed.

"Joy." Anakin muttered. "Wait, how are we going to have time to make these? We have lessons dont we?"

"Oh, team's on our side miss lessons when their doing something to help with the competitions. Personally, I always make sure its arithmatic that I miss." The blonde haired man in between Lee-Eka and Eka-Lee said with a chuckle.

"Right, then we should probably go and work on these now then?"

"Yep. Better hurry, before anyone from the dark side finishes eating and tries to rob you."

They didnt need any more motivation and quickly shoved the crystals into their pockets and locked the case back up. They then stood up and left to get to their dormitory before anyone else had finished eating. But when they were on the corridors to get to the boys dormitory, Anakin sensed something was amiss and stopped walking.

"Ani? What is it?" Leah asked.

"The entrance to the dormitory has changed, for both of them...they must have added the new room!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Thats great! But where the kriff is the entrance." Callum said bluntly.

"Follow me." Anakin led them down a different corridor and found a door that hadnt been there before. Anakin opened it and gaped at what he saw. There was a fire place against one wall with two couches and padded chairs around it with a rug in the center. _Somewhere for Orion to sit. _There were painting hung on the walls. A chandelier hanging from the ceiling in the center of ther room, bookshelves that led from the floor to the ceiling and took up an entire wall and a stash of holovids and a screen to watch them on set up in a corner. There was enough room for at least ten people and there was barely twenty people on Anakin's side in the year that they were in.

"Bloody...this is amazing!" Callum caught himself before cursing when Leah shot him a dark look.

"It's brilliant!" Anakin exclaimed. They walked up to the boy's dormitory and set the case down on the table in the middle of the room. Leah's attention was drawn straight to Orion.

"He's so cute." Leah commented as she walked towards Orion. "Who's is he?"

"He's mine." Anakin stated proudly. "I named him Orion, you can hold him if you like? I dont mind what you do as long as it dosent hurt him, put him in danger or take him out of the entire dormitory."

"Well, the girls are going to love him. They'll probably be teaching him to walk and talk the moment they see him."

"Did you say...talk?"

"Yes. Force sensitive creatures can develop a voice box if they are taught to speak from an early age."

"Well, I would like to know what he's thinking seeing as he's always sleeping and only wakes up to eat."

"I'll show him to the others when they get back after the days lessons. I doubt homework will be the first thing on their minds when they see him."

"And its not the first thing on ours. Lightsabers?...Hello." Callum changed the subject. Leah frowned at him and came back over to the table.

"Well, I guess we've already chosen our crystals at breakfast. Theres three bags filled with three components needed to make a lightsaber, nice to know they've chosen our designs for us."

"Not if I can help it. I always find a way to change the design to a lightsaber, be it engraving or grips." Anakin assured him. "We'd better get cracking if we want to have any lessons tommorow."

"No way mate. We have astronomy tommorow and I am not studying star signs for homework." Callum complained.

"Well it does take a long while to make a lightsaber. Let's get started."


	8. Invitation

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Obi-Wan entered Master Yoda's room and found the old Jedi waiting for him. If Obi-Wan's dream turned out to have a meaning, which all his dreams did, then it was a bad omen. "Master Kenobi, sense a tremor in the force, have you?" Master Yoda asked.

"I believe I have master, and it seems to revolve around Anakin."

"A pity to have Skywalker leave the order, it was. If return, he wishes to, always a chance will he have."

"I do not believe that he will take us up on our offer master. I had a dream of Anakin defending younglings from a terrible threat and when he was almost done fighting off the threat, a Jedi stabbed him in the back and allowed darkness to reign supreme. I believe that the younglings represent those who are helpless to defend themselves and Anakin is the champion that the force chose to defend them. But before he could destroy the threat he was stopped by something holding him back, a Jedi."

"Powerful in the force, young Skywalker is. You're dream, a representation of the force's view, it may be. True, it may be, that the force wished for Skywalker to become stronger to defeat a threat to it. The Jedi may be viewed as preventing Skywalker from reaching his true potential, wish Skywalker to be prepared, the force does."

"Anakin had always said that I was holding him back. I admit that we were holding him back so that we could keep his power under control, but I now believe that may have been the wrong decision."

"Should this threat reach the Jedi temple, return Skywalker will. But different from the young man who left, he will be. Stronger, more powerful, and much wiser, will he be. Yet remain unpredictable, he will. A danger, this is, to both his friends, and enemies."

"I have noticed subtle changes from Anakin in his messages over the data pad. He seems more relaxed, yet gave excellent advise."

"Remain in contact with Skywalker, we must. The dark side, continue to cloud everything, it does. Yet something light, I sense."

"The dark side has gotten weaker?"

"Yes. Possible, it is. That the students at Skywalker's school who use the dark side have grown afraid to do so in his presence. They believe, as you do, that Skywalker is the chosen one. The fear of him destroying them, preventing them from emersing themselves in the dark side, it has. "

"So Anakin has already had quite an influence from his presence. I still believe that someone should be there to watch him, his last message to me sounded like it came from a younger boy. Despite his increase in intelligence he has become much more relaxed and is careless."

"The influence of his friends during the time of the message, Skywalker was under. But now, chosen a circle of friends, he has. Influence him in better ways, they will."

"Do you think Anakin will ever return to the temple? He has his first holiday in two weeks time, maybe we could convince him to stay here for his time off?"

"Preoccupied for the most part of his holiday, Skywalker will be. But for a brief time, available to us he will become. Perhaps, wise it would be, to invite him to stay. Returning to Coruscant he will be, but for reasons I cannot explain, clouded that part of his journey, the force has."

"Shall I contact him and invite him to stay at the temple?"

"Yes, but suggest he stay for the entire length of his holiday, you must not. A maximum of a few days would be wiser. Spending time with his friends, Skywalker will be."

Obi-Wan bowed and rushed off to find his data pad. Ashoka had also received a data pad connected to Anakin's and when Obi-Wan found his own, he could read the remainder of Anakin's last message.

_P.S Tell Obi-Wan I will be using his toothbrush._

Obi-Wan smirked at the note but made sure to include his own thing during the invitation that would ensure that Anakin came to the temple.

_Anakin,_

_I know that you have a holiday coming up in two weeks and would like you to stay for a few days in the temple. I can understand if you would not like to come, however. No person wants to clean the temple with a toothbrush, especially not a coward. I can assure you that it will be _your _toothbrush that you use, so dont get any funny ideas. _

_Obi-Wan._

_P.S. Ashoka cleaned the temple yesterday, what in the hell was an explodable droid doing in your room anyway? You owe me one new boot. _

Obi-Wan sent the message and awaited a reply. He knew his former apprentice would never be called a coward and definitely show up at the temple. When the reply came Obi-Wan couldnt help but smile in triumph.

_What colour boot do you like?_

* * *

_What colour boot do you like?_

Anakin sent the reply instantly and cursed the fact that he would have to cut his time with Padme short by a few days. But what was a few days when he could make fun of Obi-Wan all he wanted?

"What message did you send?" Callum asked eagerly. Anakin turned the data pad so he could show them, Callum snorted in laughter and Leah giggled. "Nice reply, Ani." A crashing sound indicated that someone had just come through the door to the dormitory. Anakin, Callum and Leah rushed out of the boys dormitory to see all the students on their side, and in their year, stood in the door way.

"Woah! You gave this place a mega upgrade!" Dylan complimented. "Nicely done Ani!" Anakin blushed slightly and saw them all looking around eagerly. The only ones who werent looking around were the girls, who had their eyes fixed on Anakin.

"He's so cute!" He heard one of them whisper. Anakin was about to say something when Arthur cut him off.

"Sorry ladies, he's taken! Got someone waiting for him back home, havent you Ani?" Anakin nodded, he felt his face growing warmer by the second. "But there is something you ladies might like even more, someone fetch Orion!"

Leah quickly dashed inside the boys dormitory and emerged with Orion cradled in her arms. "Awww." Was the only thing the girls said. Their attention on Anakin had vanished with a quick flash. Leah walked over to them and handed Orion to them.

"Anakin has a few rules about him, since he is his pet, you can't take him out of the dormitory, you can't make him feel uncomfortable and you can't put him in danger." Leah explained.

"Dont worry, we wont do anything like that." One of them said.

"We'll teach him how to walk and talk." Another added.

"Thats great! But I want him to remember me at least, so he'll sleep on my bed and...I don't even know your names?" Anakin questioned.

"I'm Sabe." Sabe said.

"My name's Poppy."

"Melody."

"I'm Belle."

"And I'm called Azalea."

"Wow, I thought there would be more of us, but theres barely more than ten!" Anakin exclaimed.

"Not everyone is neutral, Ani. As we've explained before, people are more used to being dark than using the light side. The numbers of the light side will probably continue to dwindle for quite some time." Leah told him.

"I guess your right. We should go back to our lightsabers."

"Hold on!" Austin called.

"What?" Anakin asked. He and Callum had frozen mid stride.

"Which one is the boys dormitory and which one is the girls dormitory?"

"Boys is in here, girls is directly opposite." Anakin pointed with his hand as he spoke.

"So Leah was in there?" Sabe asked accusingly.

"We were building our lightsabers in there because we didnt want Orion to feel lonely, but now he's out here I guess we could build them in here instead." Anakin quickly made up the lie so that Leah wouldnt be accused of anything.

"Aww, they went in there so he wasnt lonely." Azalea commented brightly. Anakin and Callum looked at each other with smiles and ran inside to get theirs and Leah's lightsabers. Surprisingly, they were almost half way finished. Anakin had built so many lightsabers that he had finished his casing and just needed to add the crystal. Leah and Callum where adding their own designs to their hilts. The reason it had taken so long for Anakin before was because he had been forced to make the components himself, this time he was simply given plain ones which he could modify for himself.

Whilst Leah and Callum sat at the table finishing their lightsabers, Anakin had inserted the crystal into his blade and ignited it. It had a beautiful shining blue blade, which reminded him of his old lightsaber in many ways. Anakin swung his lightsaber around a few times whilst the boys stayed by the holo vids and the girls stayed by the bookshelf and fire with Orion, trying to coax him into walking. So far Orion had taken two steps and fallen back down, Melody had given him a simple growth serum so he would grow extremely fast for an hour. Before, Orion had looked like a baby. Now he looked like a cub that was at least a year or so old. Anakin had stopped swinging his lightsaber when he sensed that Orion was about to walk and gone over to watch.

Orion stood up shakily and took one step. He did not fall. Then another, and another and another. Anakin smiled as he watched Orion walking around in the short circle that the girls had formed, before Orion noticed Anakin standing there and walked over to him slowly. Anakin continued to smile when Orion opened his mouth, as if to speak, but the only thing that came out was something like. 'Akn.' The girls had squealed with delight and Poppy gently rested a finger on Orion's throat.

"He already has a voice box! He must have been listening to you talk a lot. How much do boy's talk exactly?" She asked.

"When we're young, not much. When we're older, a lot." Anakin answered. Orion made the same sound again, it was as if he was trying to address Anakin. Anakin glanced at the chrono on the wall and saw that it had been five hours since Orion had been with the girls. Anakin guessed he deserved a break. "I'm going to take him to bed. He looks tired." Anakin got another 'aww' of disappointment from the girls as he picked up Orion.

Anakin walked to his bed and gently placed Orion on it. When he noticed that he was shivering, Anakin took off his cloak and draped it gently over him, leaving only his head exposed. Anakin then had an idea. Anakin was much too hard a word for someone who was learning to speak to say, so Anakin decided to try his nickname. Orion watched Anakin curiously as he sat down beside him.

"Can you say, Ani?" Anakin asked. Orion opened his mouth and made a strange sound. "Ani." Anakin persisted. 'Aki' Orion moaned. "Ani" 'Aki' "Ani" 'Aki' "Ani." 'Ani'. "Ani" 'Ani' "Ani."

"Ani!" Orion said clearly. Anakin smiled and stroked Orion's head. "Ani, Ani, Ani, Ani!"

"Yep, that's me!" Anakin assured. He then left Orion on his own so that he could sleep and went to complete his prophecy homework. Pretty easy, he thought, I just have to remember my date of birth, occupation at birth and star sign. Anakin spent about five minutes on his homework before stashing it away in his pocket. His data pad beeped in his pocket and Anakin took it out to read the message.

_Anakin,_

_Thanks to you, Obi-Wan made me clean all of the temple with a cloth and rag. He keeps complaining that I'm too much like you and refers to you constantly, I think he misses you. He had a dream tonight about you being betrayed by Barris. I dont believe that she would ever do something like that but I had to tell you in case something did happen with her. Obi-Wan asked me to tell you that he would like a brown-ish boot, make sure its flammable! I can't wait for you to come back here during your holidays, maybe you can convince Obi-Wan to stop punishing me for simply acting like you. Hope to see you soon._

_Ashoka._

_P.S. How's life in a school?_

Anakin smiled and went over to were the boy's were watching a holo vid. "Hey! Any suggestions of a reply to 'how's life in school'?" He asked.

"You got another message! Let's see then." Aiden said as Arthur and Dylan moved to give Anakin space to sit. The two read out the entire message and came up with an answer which was on everyones mind.

"Tell her that the boot will be flammable and doused in gas for good measure, then say that life here is great and you've already made another lightsaber." They concluded.

"So tell her how it is, basically?"

"Yep."

"Got it, night guys."

"Night, Ani."

Anakin walked back over to the boys dormitory and shouted a good night to the others who shouted back. Callum decided to join Anakin since he had finished his saber when Anakin had come to help him. Callum was feeling anxious about using it and Anakin assured him that they would be missing astronomy to train with one another. Anakin promised to go easy on him at Callum's request. Anakin was lying in his bed with Orion at the end, sleeping, when he typed out his reply.

_Snips,_

_I'm making sure that Obi-Wan's boot is flammable, and doused in gas for good measure, life here is absolutely great! I built a new lightsaber with the crystal that they gave me, not from the black market so dont worry, and taught my pet how to say my name. Yes, I have a pet so dont mock me. His name is Orion and when I arrive in the holidays, you can look after him. How do you like that? Obi-Wan wont be punishing you for acting like me if you do exactly what he says. The moment I arrive it'll be all 'Anakin dont fly so fast!' and 'Anakin if you try to blow up my ship again I'll kill you!" I look forward to seeing you again. _

_Anakin. _

After Anakin had sent the message the data pad beeped instantly.

_You tried to blow up Obi-Wan's ship?_

Anakin smiled and set the data pad in the bed side drawer, he had a feeling that life outside the order was going to be much easier than he thought. Especially since he had planned everything out and was still continuing his life as normal, but with a few added bonus'. Anakin glanced at Orion, Callum, and the door way through which Leah was building her light saber and completing her homework. Maybe life was as good as people said it was, life was impossibly happy when there was no war going on.


	9. I Am The Force

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

**A/N: This chapter shows how the galaxy is changing because of Anakin's descision to stay on Thython. The force is celebrating in this chapter. **

The council had been debating on who should lead an extremely dangerous mission to Rhyloth. When the subject came to piloting, their conversation was strangely drawn to Anakin and whether or not he would return to the Jedi order.

"He might be returning to the temple for a few days of his holiday in two weeks. " Obi-Wan informed them.

"Perhaps he can explain in detail his reasons for not wanting to stay with the order, should he return. He was strangely vague on his reasons whilst on hologram." Plo Koon spoke.

"Have you asked him how he is doing yet Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked.

"No, but Ashoka has. He say's that life couldnt be better and that he has a new pet."

"I didnt know Skywalker liked the idea of having a pet." Ki-Adi Mundi commented.

"Neither did I, apparently it's compulsory to have a pet so that you can learn how to establish empathy links. But I doubt Anakin will even try."

"Indeed, now back to the matter at hand..."

* * *

Ashoka was fairly amused by her masters admition to trying to blow up Obi-Wan's ship and couldnt help but laugh at the thought of it. The news of Anakin leaving the Jedi order to look after a community of force users had made him something of a god to the Jedi. Some people were even openly declaring that he was the chosen one. Ashoka was envied by every padawan in the temple, since she had been the chosen one's padawan. Ashoka didnt mind the extra attention and simply went along with this, a little bit of attention never did anyone any harm.

Ashoka was in the process of cleaning her ship when she sensed a dark presence in the force and quickly whirled around to find out what it was. But the only things there were some younglings and padawans practising together, but among the padawans who were training was...Baris. Ashoka held her breath and turned back to her ship, something dark was happening to her friend. Ashoka didnt like it one bit.

* * *

Sidious emerged from his meditative state feeling angrier than he ever had before. All his years work...ruined! Skywalker had left the Jedi order so that he could learn the ways of the force in more powerful ways than any sith or Jedi knew. Skywalker would not only be learning this, but the shift that he had sensed indicated that Anakin was completely immersed in the light side of the force. Where was his hope of turning the boy to his side now?

Sidious cursed the force for changing Anakin's fate and cursed all of those who had helped him along his path. But Skywalker still had a friendship with the chancellor, perhaps Sidious could persuade Anakin to tell him where the force users where, since the Jedi had been sworn to secrecy. But there was no guarantee that he would ever return, the force had spoken. Not just to Sidious, but to anyone who was listening at the time. Anakin was the hope of the light side, a pure heart that should not be trifled with. With any luck, his apprentice Darth Tyrannus would have heard the force as well. Together they could formulate a plan to fish out the location of Skywalker's saviours and destroy them. Whether or not Skywalker turned because of this was irrelevant. Skywalker was going to be too powerful for Sidious' control, and no apprentice of his would be able to destroy him.

Skywalker was the chosen one, everyone knew it. The Jedi were too blind to see it and those that were smart enough to accept it were afraid of his power. No matter what the Jedi said or did, Sidious knew that they were truly afraid of him. There was something in the pit of his stomach that he did not recognise until the feeling over whelmed him. Fear. Undeniable, soul consuming, indescribable fear. The force had shown Anakin to the galay, and the warning had been taken by all those intelligent enough to understand it. But Sidious would not allow this, he would not be afraid of someone who was a mere boy. Barely in his twenties. The things that he had seen and done where far more worthy than anything Skywalker had done, but the force had favoured him from his birth.

Sidious had not emersed himself in the force for so long that he had almost forgotten what it's voice sounded like. But when Sidious looked for guidance on how to kill Anakin, the force turned against him. Clouding his senses and not permitting him to see anything within its mysterious depths. Sidious could make out a few whispers of the force, a prophecy, no doubt.

_He will come for you when you feel you have won,  
There is no escape for he is the one,  
You shall not have him, nor shall he fall,  
The chosen one is here now to destroy you all. _

* * *

_He is your saviour do not be afraid,  
His power, though great, remains well contained.  
The sith will be destroyed the moment he is called,  
The chosen one is safe now and has always endured._

Master Yoda heard the whisper of the force when he was not even meditating, the discussion between Mace Windu and Obi-Wan Kenobi stopped short when they heard it to. The whispers of the force, telling them of the chosen one. Silence remained in the council as each member played the words over and over in their heads. The chosen one, it had spoken of the chosen one. But why now? Why not years ago? And the force had said the chosen one was safe now, what did that mean? Master Yoda thought long and hard before he realised that it could be speaking of Anakin remaining hidden from the seperatists on Thython. Yes, Anakin. A most peculiar boy, someone who had always endured and contained the power of the force that he held within him. Obi-Wan was the first to suggest this.

"Anakin?" He asked.

"We don't know that for certain." Master Windu tried to diminish the thought of it being Anakin. Master Yoda knew a way to find out what the force meant.

"Meditate, we must, on the force. Clouded, it is not. To this sith, everything is clouded. Turned, the tables have been. For the time being, take advantage of this window, we must." Master Yoda advised. For the first time in a long while, the force told them everything they wished to know and showed them what they wished to see, an image of the future.

_Anakin stood with two blue lightsabers in his hands, he was in a defensive stance and standing in front of the force it self. Deflecting rays of darkness that threatened to penetrate its pure flow. The force was whispering things, things that Master Yoda could scarcely hear. _

_Fight, my child.  
My truest creation,  
For when you time comes,  
You will destroy the abomination.  
The darker things seem, you will know you have won,  
I may not be a good father, but you have Obi-Wan. _

Anakin missed a single jet of light which impacted with the force and sent it back into darkness. The council came out of their trances and thought in shock. There was only one person that could be, Anakin. The force had spoken Obi-Wan's name who looked as though he was in deep thought. The decision between the Jedi masters was instantaneous.

"We need to speak with Skywalker." Shaak Ti concluded. Obi-Wan reached for his pocket where the hologram which allowed him to speak with Anakin visually was kept. He used the force to float it to the middle of the room and raise it to a real sized hologram as it called for Anakin, awaiting a response.

* * *

Anakin yawned as he was woken by the beeping of the hologram device Obi-Wan had given him. Anakin pulled on his jumper and went into the inner dormitory. He activated the hologram to see all the members of the Jedi council looking deeply disturbed and shocked.

"Anakin, we need to speak with you." Obi-Wan Notified.

"About what?" Anakin asked sleepily.

"The force has been unusually clear to us lately, and it whispered to us." Master Plo informed.

"I heard something like that in my sleep."

"What did you hear?" Obi-Wan asked.

"_Together, always one. We shine brighter than the sun. A family one and the same. Never give up, never complain. You will be rewarded for your strain._ It sounded like a lullaby in a my dream." Anakin noticed them all glancing at one another nervously.

"We were able to hear seperate whispers of the force, informing us that the chosen one was safe and enduring." Obi-Wan informed. Anakin bit his lip, whenever the subject of the chosen one came up with the Jedi council it was a very serious affair.

"So, would it be of any significance if I told you that I also saw where Dooku's lair is in my dream?" Their eyes widened in surprise.

"You did?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, its on Kohlma."

"We shall check up on this information."

Anakin stifled a yawn behind his hand.

"Tired Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It is the middle of the night, Obi-Wan."

"Well, you'd better go back to sleep. Will you be coming to the temple in two weeks?"

"I think so. But I need to ask the headmaster first."

"Good. May the force be with you Anakin."

"And with you."

The hologram cut out and Anakin yawned again. He wasnt a Jedi anymore, why were they contacting him? Anakin couldnt think on it that much anymore as he was too tired to even think about it. He walked back to his bed and fell asleep quickly. Listening to the lullaby of the force.

* * *

Dooku cursed as a few battalion's of clone troopers entered his lair, led by Masters Kenobi, Windu and Koon. His battle droids had given the Jedi enough resistance to allow Dooku to run to his escape shuttle and escape, leaving the planet and base far behind him. Only to have his hyper drive break whilst on his way to the seperatist reundevue point. The force was playing a cruel game. A very one sided game.

* * *

I am the force. I feel everything and cause everything. Be it true love, or disaster. These things must happen. The galaxy has been clouded by my dark side for so long that I forgot who I had placed in the middle of it all. A son. The son of suns. I had forgotten him for years now, and when I sensed a powerful force signature on the planet of Tython, I put the galaxy on hold to see who it was.

Anakin, Anakin Skywalker. Had left the Jedi order so that he could train in the ways of the force and enjoy an easier life which would allow him to bring the war to an end. I was startled at first by him. He puzzled me, and that was saying something. But then I remembered, my child, my one and only child. Orphaned a few years prior by tusken raiders that he had slaughtered brutally.

For the first time in my memory, I decided that the tables needed to be turned. Whilst he slept, I searched his memory's. The galaxy controlled by the sith and the dark side. He had lost his arm to Count Dooku. I allowed him to see where Dooku had established his lair and inform the Jedi of this. I disabled his security settings to allow the army to enter his home. I disengaged his hyper drive so he would drift in space where he was at least ten parsecs from any planet or ship. He would pay for taking a part of my child from him.

The sith master, waiting in the shadows. Meditating on the force, on me! I could feel his presence evil and cruel all around me. Furious, I shut him out. Cloud his mind and give him visions of how powerful Anakin will become, of how the chosen one will kill him. Of how his end was near. His rage was welcome to my essence. Anakin's soul guarded me as I spoke to them, to the sith and the Jedi. Telling them of how Anakin was safe, of how he would destroy the sith and how he would always survive.

The scar on his face, the criminal had already paid enough for her crimes. I leave her be to perform my momentary miracle.

I spoke to Anakin's soul whilst the Jedi watched, I used the name of the man who was closer to a father than I had ever been. Obi-Wan. I knew this would confirm what they suspected, that I was speaking of Anakin. My precious child, I owed him so much for not being able to help him. The galaxy was purged of darkness for the brief moments when I sang to him, my song. His mother had gone, but she was a part of me now. I allowed her to watch and she smiled with me that Anakin was safe and away from danger.

But my song would stay in his dreams forever, something for him to sing to his children one day. The darkness flowed back into the galaxy but I purposely blocked the force abilities of one Darth Sidious. How dare he try to turn my child to his side, how dare he believe that I would simply allow this and how dare he use my power to do so. He would be having a very hard time now, chancellor of the republic? His reputation would become as bad as it could ever be, his life would become a living hell and Anakin would destroy him and the sith.

I smile now, I give myself a face to do so and I smile down upon my child. Sleeping peacefully with so many ideas and dreams. An entire life I had never acknowledged, the darkness within me will have to go, it will not do. But that was why I created him, my shining hope. But I had believed my attempts had failed to create him, and I simply turned my attentions towards the Jedi. Letting him live his own life. But now things are different. Now I am on his side, and now he will know he is loved. Now and forever.

* * *

**Authors Note: The last part is the consciousness of the force, a last minute idea of mine.**


	10. A Conversation From The Sith

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to George Lucas the creator of Star Wars**

Cursing at the ease of Dooku's escape, Obi-Wan returns to the troopers and other generals. When they see him return empty handed, they know what has happened.

"He escaped in a shuttle before I could reach him." Obi-Wan explained.

"At least we have this base under our control. It was exactly where Skywalker said it would be." Master Plo added.

"The force was unusually clear yesterday. It all has something to do with Anakin, but I am unsure of what it is. Unless the force took a very great interest in him."

"The force would know of his existence prior to this time, why would it take an interest in him now?"

"Unless...it didnt." Master Windu voiced.

"What?"

"The force has been clouded for years now, the darkness in the galaxy would prevent it from sensing certain...beings. The only place that isnt infected by this war is on Thython. The exact same place where Skywalker is. Once he cut all of his ties to the Jedi and the war and stayed on Thython long enough, the force would surely of been able to sense his presence clearly." Master Windu explained.

"You believe that the force could not sense Skywalker before hand because of the sith, and now that it can it's grown clearer purposely?" Master Plo asked.

"It is possible. The force is a mysterious thing, but there is only one way that it would do all of these things for Anakin and that would be if he was of great importance or..." Obi-Wan began.

"The chosen one." Master Plo finished.

"There is a great deal of evidence pointing to him being the chosen one, more than there was previously. The Jedi might just have to accept the fact that Anakin is the chosen one and that he's not coming back."

"But he is coming in his holiday's."

"Knowing Anakin, he'll probably find a way to make his time there as short as possible."

* * *

_To-ge-ther, always one! We shine bright-er than the sun. A fam-i-ly one and, the same._

Anakin woke up to the lullaby inside his head and smiled at how wonderful with sounded. After stretching a little in his bed, Anakin noticed that Orion was not where he usually was. Worried, Anakin sat bolt upright. Only to see his pet standing faithfully by his bed side. Anakin had forgotten that he could walk now.

"Ani." He said in his cute voice. Anakin smiled. He had remembered.

"Yes, that's me." Anakin stood up and was carefull not to step on Orion. He quickly got changed and noticed that all the others where still in bed. Anakin glanced at the chrono on the wall and saw that it was quite literally the crack of dawn. He should probably get out of the dormitory before another of Dylan and Austin's bundles.

As he began to walk to the door, Orion quickly ran after him and remained at his heels. "Ani." He said faithfully. Anakin chuckled and bent down so that he could scoop Orion into his arms. Anakin opened the door and headed for the fire place. After setting Orion down on the rug and turning the fire on, he sat beside his pet and stroked his fur. Orion laid down beside Anakin and yawned one of his cute yawns.

The fire did the best it could to warm Anakin up, but his cloak was doing a far better job. Anakin decided to open the huge curtains for each window before relaxing. So he quickly opened every one before hurriedly returning to sit by Orion's side. Orion was wide awake now and watching Anakin with his always curious eyes.

"I wonder if I can teach you to say something else?" Anakin told Orion.

"I wndr f I an teh ou smtin ese." Orion struggled to say.

"You copy whatever I say?"

"Ou copy whtever say." Anakin smiled. He had an idea, but he needed a book with lots of words. Anakn quickly ran over to the bookshelf and picked up a thin book entitled _Basic sayings for you and your mates._ Anakin went back over to Orion and sat down next to him again. Anakin held his breath for a second and prayed that this would work and began to read the book aloud for Orion to hear.

* * *

Callum woke up to the sound of Anakin's voice. But when Callum looked around, he saw that Anakin had already left his bed. Plus, Orion was gone too. Callum changed as fast as possible and walked slowly out of the door. He glanced at the fireplace and saw Anakin reading to Orion. But what surprised Callum the most was that Orion was copying whatever Anakin said. Curious, Callum walked over to them and sat down on one of the chairs surrounding the fire place.

"How long have you been at this?" He asked suddenly. Making Orion's head snap to his direction.

"For two hours now. Since the crack of dawn, do you know what the time is by any chance?" Anakin asked.

"It's almost seven. We have breakfast at half eight so we have an extra hour and a half with Orion."

"Actually, I think he's done. He copy's whatever you say if he doesnt understand it and so far he seems okay. Try asking him something."

"Uh, alright then. Let's see. Orion? How do you feel?" Anakin arched an eyebrow at the question. Callum knew that he must have thought it a stupid question. To Callum's surprise, Orion answered.

"The fire makes me feel very hot." Anakin smiled at Orion and gave Callum a look that plainly said _I told you so._

"Is the fire too hot for you?" Callum asked.

"A little, I feel like I'm on fire." Orion replied. Callum and Anakin's eyes widened and they both got up to see if Orion really was on fire, thankfully he wasnt. Anakin picked up Orion and placed him on the sofa so that he was away from the fire. Callum sat with Anakin in front of the fire and they both got to talking about what they would be doing today.

"Well, we have astronomy, which we will be missing, flying practise and fighting practise." Anakin rehearsed his day's plans.

"So we miss the one actual lesson that we have so that we can go flying and practise with the sabers?" Callum asked.

"Basically...yes."

"Wow, thats good thinking."

They spent the next hour and a half talking with one another. The others did wake up, but the girls were more interested in Orion and reading. The boy's, on the other hand, were too busy watching a short holovid and talking with one another. They wouldnt bother Anakin or Callum unless it was a question or invitation. Anakin was asked if he could fly with them in their free time, he accepted. Callum was invited to watch a holovid that night, which he accepted seeing as it was the only thing that he had planned that night.

"I wonder whats on the holonet?" Dylan asked as he flicked the channels.

_"General and commander in the clone war, Anakin Skywalker, has recently left the Jedi order."_

_"_WHAT!" Everyone turned to look at Anakin, besides Callum and Leah. Whom Anakin had told before hand.

"Hey, its no big deal. They tried to call me away so that I would have to leave and I told them that they either let me stay or I left the order to protect you guys." Anakin explained.

"Blimey, mate. That took some courage." Arthur pipped up.

"Well, they still remain in contact with me, for some reason. I have to go to the temple in the holidays to tell Obi-Wan how I'm doing."

"Well it's obvious why isnt it? You, my friend, are the chosen one. The Jedi's saviour. Of course they'll stay in touch."

"I dont claim to be the chosen one, in fact the last thing I want is to be openly declared the chosen one. But I can't make my name disappear from that prophecy, so I've learned to live with it."

"Hey! You guys! Tutor Lenis says that if your not at breakfast by the time she finishes sorting out some dark side students then you can go hungry. For the whole day." Aiden burst through the door and spoke.

"Okay people, move it!" Arthur called. They didnt need the order but they all quickly scrambled to their feet and ran to breakfast, with Anakin saying a quick good bye to Orion as they went.

* * *

_"We have located Count Dooku's base, unfortunately he was able to escape before we could capture him." _Obi-Wan explained over the hologram.

"And the base was exactly where Skywalker said it would be?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"_Yes, but it had a lot more droids than we expected."_

"Have you gather any intel from Dooku's lair?"

"_Yes, a message between him and his Master."_ In the center of the council chamber a hologram of a kneeling Dooku appeared.

_"What is thy bidding, my master?" He asked in his sith toned voice. _

_"Lord Tyrannus, we have a problem. The force has become clouded to the sith, and blocked my abilities." The sith master informed._

_"As have mine been, my master. I heard the force whispering of our destruction, of the chosen one."_

_"As have I."_

_"Do you believe, my master, as I do. That this is all because of Skywalker? He has left the Jedi order recently and gone to a place we know nothing of."_

_"That is precisely what I believe, Darth Tyrannus. He has left behind all his ties to the war and the force has been able to sense his presence in the galaxy for the first time."_

_"This is a kind of celebration, my master?"_

_"Both a celebration, and revenge. The force was clouded from the sith for a reason, if it was not the forces doing, then it was Skywalkers."_

_"But how could he do such a thing? He may be the chosen one but he is far too young for such power."_

_"The force thinks differently, my apprentice. Skywalker will soon be the most powerful being in the galaxy, and we must destroy him before that happens."_

_"But, master, we do not know where to look. The force has deliberately hidden him from us, whispering that we are not to harm its child."_

_"The force can do many things, Lord Tyrannus. But the dark side will aid us in our goal, the presence of evil in the galaxy will see to that."_

_"Yes, my master."_

The hologram ended abruptly, leaving the Jedi order in deep thought.

"So the sith are interested in Skywalker, and believe that he will become the most powerful being in the galaxy." Kit Fisto voiced. "The force has prevented the sith from using it, all because it can sense Skywalker?"

"_There is overwhelming evidence that this is the case." _Master Windu replied.

"It is a pity that we cannot talk with Skywalker about this now." Shaak Ti complained.

"_We'll just have to wait for two weeks, then we can speak with him." _Obi-Wan assured.

* * *

Anakin stood with his lightsaber ignited waiting for Callum or Leah to make the first strike. He had taught them some very basic lightsaber moves and made the three of them training droids. After he believed them to be good enough, he finally agreed to spar with them in their inner dormitory. Callum had given the new room a name, living room. Simple but useful name.

Callum slashed at Anakin's side, which he parried. Then Leah followed suit and soon Anakin was blocking both of their attacks like he used to with Obi-Wan in the temple. They continued on like this until their fellow classmates entered the room and the girls had a tantrum.

"What are you doing!? You might hurt yourselves, or even worse, Orion!" They yelled. The three of them stopped dueling and motioned to where Orion was sitting, by the fire place and far out of their reach.

"See, we did think about his safety." Callum said crossing his arms and attaching his lightsaber to his belt. Anakin smirked and walked over to the training droids for Callum and Leah.

"Here you two, train with these. Theres something I need to do." Anakin advised. They both nodded and practised with the training droids. Anakin quickly ran into the dormitory and fetched his data pad to check for any messages. Strangely enough, he had three. One from Obi-Wan, one from the council (strangely) and one from Rick.

_Anakin,_

_Thank you for telling us the location of Dooku's lair. Unfortunately he was able to escape into hyperspace before we had the chance to capture him. We were able to find a message between him and the sith master. They were talking about you. About how the force was becoming brighter and how your presence was clouding their use of the force. Anakin, you need to be careful. The separatists have made it their mission to find you, even thought you are no longer a Jedi, the sith believe that you are the chosen one and will stop at nothing to kill you. Do not leave the planet unless you are coming to the temple for you holidays. Yes, I know that you are no longer a Jedi and that I cannot give you orders. But as a citizen of the republic, I can order you to do it, so take the hint._

_Obi-Wan. _

Anakin was annoyed that Dooku had been able to escape and slightly worried that the sith were looking for him, along with the separatists. The next message was from the Jedi high council.

_Skywalker,_

_We thank you for the information on Count Dooku, but we also need you to do one more thing for us. Stay where you are. Do not leave unless you are coming directly to the Jedi temple. It is far too dangerous for you to be somewhere in the galaxy where separatist spies can find you. Master Kenobi has probably explained to you that the sith are looking for you and he's right, they are. We know you can sometimes be arrogant and ignore our advise, but this is one thing that you must not ignore. The force is in quite a state and it is all revolving around you. We will need to speak with you when you arrive at the temple in two weeks time._

_Jedi council. _

Anakin was slightly surprised that he had been sent two messages telling him to stay with the force users when the Jedi had been begging him to return to the order a few days previously. The only message he was curious about was Rick's, since his data pad has been connected to many others since it was discovered that he had one.

_Ani,_

_I know that you take a lot of time off of your lessons to practise for your competitions and such, but I would like you to come and see me. You can bring Orion and those two friends of yours that the school is talking about. I need your opinion on something, something that you may find slightly interesting. Send me your reply soon._

_Rick. _

Anakin smiled and typed his own reply.

_Rick,_

_I would love to come to see you. I can come over tomorrow. I'll bring Orion, Callum, and Leah. Seeing you soon._

_Ani. _

Next was his reply to Obi-Wan, which contained his own question.

_Obi-Wan,_

_Fine, I will stay put and not go wandering off around the galaxy as I usually do. But when I come to the temple, I can't exactly leave my pet in Imperus. So long as you dont say anything about me having a pet, I will bring him to the temple. He can talk, no I am not joking, and is named Orion. You can look after him for threatening to make me clean the entire temple with a toothbrush. Dooku can't stay hidden for long, his ship must be in space somewhere. _

_Anakin. _

After making a mental note to teach Orion how to bite someone, Anakin went back to the living room and started up his own training droid. He had fighting practise in an hour and wanted both Callum and Leah to be prepared. The training droid was no match for Anakin on the lowest levels. In fact, the only time that it was able to push Anakin back was when it was on the fourth highest level. Anakin never put it on the highest level as that was meant for swordsman such as Master Yoda. But Anakin was definitely going to try it out some time.

Callum and Leah were doing fine with their lightsaber training and they had already been taught in the ways of the force since their birth. Anakin could sense every person around him, for some reason. The force seemed so clear, Anakin couldnt remember the last time he had meditated. He spent all his retreats with Padme when she was available. But now it seemed as though he did not need to meditate to hear what the force wanted. He had been hearing that lullaby in his sleep and was sure that it meant something, but whatever it meant was related to him. The force was always doing something that revolved around one person, and now it was revolving around Anakin. For whatever reason, the Jedi had kept themselves a constant presence in Anakin's life, for the reason that Arthur had said most likely, and it felt as though he was still in their order. But he did not mind this, after all, he had lived in the order for over ten years.


	11. You Think Your Holiday's Are Fun

**Chapter 11**

**Dislaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin had been training like mad for his two weeks at Imperus. Many of his friends told him that he looked pale from all of the stress and had forced him to take the day before the holidays to rest. One of the reasons for Anakin's restless state was the fact that Padme had been called back to Naboo by the queen for the week that he had off, this annoyed him more than he could say. An entire week at the temple, he thought, oh how Obi-Wan had loved it. Callum and Leah had grown in skill with a lightsaber to the point that they fought like Jedi knights. Anakin, after non stop training, now fought like a veteran. His strikes went faster than the speed of sound when he wished them to. Orion had had a growth spurt and was as long as Anakin's fore arm and tall enough to jump onto beds and couches. Head Ludforber had given Anakin a white shirt to wear under all of his black clothing so that the Jedi did not view him as a sith. Whilst Callum and Leah had connected their data pads to his so that they could send him messages when he was away. But now that Anakin was on a ship in the atmosphere of Coruscant and preparing to land, he realised just how much he missed them. Orion had made a point of saying this as well, Anakin had smiled and assured him that they would be returning to Imperus in a week.

"I'm nervous about meeting your Jedi friends." Orion informed Anakin for the third time. Anakin sighed and landed the ship in the temple hanger.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Just stay behind me and keep quiet until you make some friends, alright?" Anakin advised.

"Fine, I will." Orion rolled his eyes in a fashion that was so human like you could have mistaken him for one.

Anakin walked off of the ship with Orion concealed behind him and saw Obi-Wan, Yoda and Master Windu waiting for him. _Will I ever be free? _He asked himself.

"Anakin, nice to see you again." Obi-Wan greeted.

"And you Obi-Wan." Anakin replied politely.

"How's life on Thython?"

"Honestly, better than I could have hoped for."

"Good, now can you explain why your room was on fire?"

"You set your room on fire?" Orion asked from beneath Anakin's cloak.

"Uh, who said that?" Master Windu asked. Orion popped his head out from under Anakin's cloak and asked.

"Why did you set your room on fire?"

"Anakin, your pet is talking." Obi-Wan said simply.

"I did send you a message about it, no need to sound so shocked."

"I didnt actually think it was a possibility." Obi-Wan said honestly. "We need to speak with you about the events occuring in the force, you can leave your pet with Ashoka."

"Is there a reason that i'm still involved in the affairs of the Jedi?" Anakin asked.

"Because the tremor in the force is because of you, and the force spoke of you as its child." Master Windu explained.

"If it makes you feel any better, Anakin, we can have a sparring match afterwards." Obi-Wan added.

"You know me so well."

* * *

The last thing that Ashoka had expected to see that day was her former master walking up to her with a small four legged creature. She had been instructed to take care of him by Obi-Wan and Anakin had also informed her that his name was Orion. But what startled her the most was the fact that the creature could speak. Ashoka had been in the middle of fixing a ship for Master Plo and Master Fisto so she had a good idea of what to do with Anakin's pet.

After they had left for a meeting, which she could sense Anakin was dreading, she and Orion had begun fixing the ship together with Orion handing Ashoka the tools that she needed.

"Orion, can you hand me a wrench please." Ashoka asked her furry little friend. Orion beamed at her and picked up the wrench in his mouth then obediently walking over to her. Orion had drawn quite a crowd, from droids, to engineers, to Jedi. They were all interested in the talking animal that now belonged to a former Jedi.

After an hour or so of working on the ship, Master Plo and Master Fisto had come to see how she was doing. By then the crowd of people had disperssed at a Jedi masters orders. Ashoka noticed them looking at Orion with curiosity as they came towards her. Orion gave Ashoka a rag to clean her face with just as they came to a stop in front of her.

"I see that Skywalker's pet has made himself useful." Kit Fisto remarked. Orion, Ashoka noticed, looked up at the Jedi for a second before turning his attentions back to her.

"Well, he is very kind. Unnaturally helpful for an animal at least." Ashoka replied.

"A talking animal at that." Master Plo observed. "What is his name?"

"Orion. Say hello, Orion." Ashoka instructed turning to him.

"Hello." Orion spoke shyly.

"Hello. How are you enjoying your time with Ashoka?" Master Plo asked.

"I cant complain." Orion said the words that Anakin himself had said so many times before.

"You remind me so much of Skywalker, how is your life with him?"

"It's quite fun. He spends most of his time practising with his friends and fighting a training droid or having his lessons, but the rest of the time he spends with me."

"I hope you wouldnt mind answering how Skywalker got another lightsaber?"

"He was given all the things needed to make one two weeks ago for the end of year competitions against all sides. It's customary for certain people from every side to have one."

"Thank you for telling us."

"Would you like to see the rest of the temple now?" Kit Fisto offered.

"Yes please."

"Alright then, come with us. So long as Ashoka dosent mind?"

"It's no trouble Master Fisto. I've just finished repairing the ship and have to report to Captain Rex about our upcoming battle on felucia." Ashoka replied.

"Very well, come along now Orion."

Ashoka watched as the two Jedi masters walked off with Orion at their side, wondering just how much fun he was going to have during his stay at the temple. She also had to remember to tell Anakin where he was before her former master freaked out about it.

* * *

Anakin was sparring with Obi-Wan in the arena when he sensed some members of the Jedi council had come to watch. Anakin had refused to show his old master his new fighting skills as he was sure that it would shock him how much he had changed over the course of two weeks. Not to mention the fact that, thanks to Anakin's days learning to control the elements, he could now use water to do whatever he wished. He was having trouble with the other elements as they required that you either have a lot of hate, or be emotionless. But after noticing that Anakin was holding back, Obi-Wan told him to use every power he had.

"Anakin, I know your holding back on me. It may surprise you to know that I am no novice, so you might want to use every new thing that you have learned so that I can actually see how good you are with the force now." Obi-Wan encouraged.

"I dont want to hurt you master." Anakin mocked.

"Alright then. You use everything you know, and I'll use everything I know. That is not up for debate, by the way." With that Obi-Wan slashed at Anakin with such force that Anakin had to block it using one of the moves he had learned at Imperus. Obi-Wan purposely quickened his strikes and Anakin knew that he had to as well. Eventually it got to the point where Anakin stopped holding back and pushed Obi-Wan back so suddenly that the Jedi's eyes widened in surprise.

Anakin fought as fast as he could and Obi-Wan barely parried his strikes. Anakin left no chance for his old master to attack and forced him to back pedal to avoid being beaten, but he soon would be. Anakin turned the water vapour in the air into actual water whilst fighting Obi-Wan and sent it directly at the Jedi masters face. Anakin then disarmed him with one flourish and sent him flying across the room with the force. Obi-Wan was speechless and sat there wiping his face and watching Anakin cautiously.

"Hey, your the one who said that I should use everything that I know." Anakin countered Obi-Wan's raised eyebrow.

"You never said that you could create water from thin air." Obi-Wan retaliated from his humilitaing position.

"I didnt create it from nothing, I just cooled down the water vapour so that I could turn it into water."

"You seem different from when you left Anakin."

"In what way?"

"You more powerful, and more skilled. Plus, dare I say it, more intelligent."

"Well thats probably because of my friend."

"You have a friend smart enough to teach you something?"

"As it happens I do."

"Well now I've heard everything." Obi-Wan mused as he stood up and used the force to retrieve his lightsaber from the ground. "So what is to stop me from attacking you again?" Obi-Wan asked in an attempt to get Anakin to show him more of his powers.

Anakin smiled and held out his hand at Obi-Wans feet. The pool of water rose around his legs and froze, leaving Obi-Wan rooted to the spot.

"What the? Anakin!" Obi-Wan protested. Anakin shurgged his shoulders and rolled his eyes before waving his hand and letting the ice melt to the floor. "If you freeze me again I will force you to train some younglings, Jedi or not." Obi-Wan threatened. Anakin opened his mouth to retaliate when Master Gallia decided to prevent the argument that was on its way.

"Gentlemen, you've been in each others company for a few hours and your already arguing. Perhaps we should let Skywalker go about his buisness whilst we attend a council meeting?" She advised.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan in one of his expressions that conveyed a message. _Loser. _He then left them to go to their meeting and went in search of either Orion or Ashoka, either one would do at that moment.

* * *

**A/N: Apologies for the short chapter, but I was eager to start on the next one and this was the point that I had to leave it at. **


	12. The Empire

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: It's Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin walked outside of the temple in a search for at least one person he knew, and his wish was granted. But the person he met was not a Jedi. On their way to the senate was a group of politicians, in the middle of them was none other than the chancellor himself. Anakin smiled when the chancellor broke of his conversation to speak with him but then Anakin received a really bad vibe from the force. Something he had never had before when he was around the chancellor. It was one of the feelings that Anakin got when he was around Dooku, but it was much, much worse. Anakin froze a few steps from the chancellor and took the time to look at him. Properly. He had been taught to see through the eye of the force by his tutor as a thank you for helping her deal with some troublesome darksiders. Anakin could make his eyes glow white when he did this, but decided that the chancellor would find this strange.

Anakin quickly surveyed the chancellor and was shocked to see that he was surrounded by dark energy, not only that, but his face was completely different. The chancellor had no idea what Anakin was seeing when he came up to him.

"Anakin, my boy, how have you been?" Palpatine asked. Anakin was speechless for a moment and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. "Anakin, are you alright? You seem pale." Palpatine asked in faked concern.

Luckily for Anakin, a speeder crashed in the air and went up in flames. Anakin glanced down at the chancellors hands as he turned towards the wreckage and caught a glimpse of two black and gold lightsabers quickly flicking to them and then retreating back up his sleeve. Anakin could not stand there any longer and bolted back towards the temple to find Obi-Wan or anyone he could talk to.

Anakin was caught by the arm in mid step by Master Fisto and Master Plo who had appeared behind him. "Skywalker, whats wrong? We can sense your distress." Kit Fisto asked.

"Palpatine's the sith lord." Anakin informed them.

"What did you just say?" Master Plo asked.

"Palpatine. He's Darth Sidious. I couldnt see it before but after having spent weeks away from Coruscant on a force sensitive planet I can sense how dark he is, and when he turned towards the wreckage of a speeder two lightsabers flew from his sleeve and into his hands before quickly going back up." Anakin explained.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Positive...hang on. Did you ever tell him where I was?"

"He was told a few hours ago that you had been on Thython."

Anakin cursed silently and tried to move back outside, but they stopped him again.

"It is far too dangerous for you to confront him if he is Sidious." Fisto advised.

"I'm not going to confront him, I'm going to Thython! He is the sith lord and he must have told the separatists where I was and where everyone I know is!"

"At least let some of us come with you, the clones..."

"Are under his control. I will not let them anywhere near Impetus, or anywhere near my friends."

"You must be certain that he is the sith lord before rushing off to do things, have you even spoken to your friends yet?" Anakin's silence was all they needed. "Contact them now and then we can decide what to do."

Anakin quickly pulled out the communicator that both he and Callum shared and turned it on. Thankfully, Callum answered, but not in the way that Anakin had hoped he would.

_"Anakin! Thank gods its you!" _

"What? Why? What's happened?"

_"The separatists came here an hour ago and tried to find us. They blew up some houses but we destroyed their ships and stopped them from sending word to their friends." _

Anakin glanced at Master Plo and Master Fisto who now looked deeply concerned.

"Are you alright? Were you hurt?"

"_I have a broken arm, but other than that I'm fine. Listen, the news gets worse. I cant find Leah anywhere! The separatists didnt discover the location of Impetus, but they destroyed a primary school and Leah was there when it happened."_

"Okay, stay put I'm coming home."

_"Got it, but there isnt much of a home to come back to unless we fix up this village. The council of elders is waiting for your arrival at the request of Ludforber before they set up any planetary shields."_

"Well tell them I'm coming. Stay out of trouble and find our friends from Impetus, they probably went to help aswell. Bye."

_"Bye Ani."_

The communicator beeped the indication that Callum was gone and Anakin looked up at the masters. "Do you believe me now?" Anakin asked.

"It certainly seems strange. The moment you speak with the chancellor, you see all of these things that tell you he is the sith that we have been searching for. You give us proof that he is, but are only concerned about getting to your home." Kit Fisto summarised.

"Well, why wouldnt I want to be there? It's my second home, and I need to make sure that they're alright."

"But, as you said, the clones are under his command. If he has some plan to turn the clones on the Jedi, we need to find a way to prevent it."

"There are millions of clones, and more being made every day. I dont think I'm going to wait for them all to be observed before I go home. I promised Callum that I was on my way."

"If your friend was strong enough to survive a fully fledged separatist invasion, he can live without you for a few more minutes."

"Fine. So what do you want me to do first?"

"The chancellor should be monitored, you never explained how you knew for certain that he was a sith."

"Well, I was taught how to do this complicated thing with the force by my tutor, who looks after my side. It allows me to see things and people through the eyes of the force, when I sensed the dark side circulating around Palpatine I decided to try it, just to be safe, and I saw him clouded in darkness and his face was different."

"The council will need proof of that ability."

"Alright fine, hold on." Anakin closed his eyes, waited a moment for the force to flow through him, and opened them again. The stunned looks on their faces was enough to prove that he had done it. His eyes were glowing with bright white lights and he could see the aura surrounding them. For each of them it was a flowing white stream of the light side, something Anakin was glad to see. But what he found even more interesting was the small animal behind them, Orion. Anakin looked down at him and smiled before letting his eyes turn back to blue.

Orion walked around Anakin's leg and pressed against it to show how happy he was to see him.

"I think that will be proof enough for the council." Master Plo agreed with Master Fisto. "But as far as I know, some are in a battle strategy meeting, and the others are either meditating or training."

"Do you know where Obi-Wan is?" Anakin questioned.

"He's in the meeting. Normally it would be unwise to disturb such an important meeting, but I think this is an exception."

Anakin nodded and followed them to the meeting, leaving Orion in the care of some younglings who seemed to enjoy his company.

* * *

Sidious cursed as he turned back to Anakin to find him sprinting for the temple at top speed, using the force to quicken his running. He had sensed something powerful in Anakin, he had done something. But what, he did not know. Sidious had sensed a sudden realisation and need to be somewhere just before Anakin had bolted. He cursed in the ancient sith language. If the boy had somehow discovered his identity before he was ready, which he most probably had, then the rest of his plans would fall to pieces.

He turned and headed directly for the senate building to initiate order 66. He was now being forced to accelerate his plans and form the empire without the sense of security and power that he had promised himself that he would have when he did this. The boy would run straight to his pathetic Jedi friends, then he would discover of the separatist attack on Thython. True, he had only been staying in a village, from what the Jedi had told him, but where had he gotten so powerful from?

After calling an emergency senate meeting he declared the republic the first galactic empire to many 'boos' and negative feedback. But he did not care, order 66 came next and this would be a day that the Jedi never forgot. Unless the boy had already informed the Jedi that was...

* * *

The Jedi from around the galaxy were given an immediate order to go to Thython, and into the Jedi temple there that had been forgotten for a few hundred years now. The clones were not informed of their whereabouts and the Jedi temple on Coruscant had been evacuated before any sort of trouble could arise. Anakin had explained everything to the Jedi in the meeting, and then again to the Jedi council. He had shown them proof of his way of seeing things through the eyes of the force and voiced his concerns about the clone troopers. An investigation was launched and within ten minutes order 66 was found. The order to eradicate the Jedi order. Anakin had suggested that the order be moved to the temple on Thython that the republic knew nothing about and the council had taken him up on the idea. All archive knowledge was transferred by ship and data base. All younglings were moved within the hour and the other Jedi departed the moment the temple was clear of any evidence as to that they had left.

The chancellor was in an emergency senate meeting and would not be able to initiate order 66 for at least another hour and by then they would all be on Thython which would be protected by the planetary shields the force users had created. The council of elders had also used the force to mask the location of every populated area on the planet so that if any spies did happen to come to Thython, they would find nothing. Special routes were made for people walking from town to town and the Jedi were given supplies to adjust to their new life. But Anakin hardly cared for any of these things for he had to find Leah and Callum. The moment that he had arrived, Ludforber had told him that they were both in Impetus and a medical droid had been set up in their living room to treat their injuries. Anakin then thought of Coruscant, abandoned by the Jedi who had been given no choice. Anakin had wasted no time in going back so that he could find Padme and bring her to Thython, although she protested Anakin had threatened to carry her over his shoulder if she didnt agree and eventually she decided to go for her own safety.

Anakin had bought a house for them to stay in which reminded him of the lake retreat he had been at with Padme. It was very secluded and hard to find, just like the Jedi temple. Obi-Wan had almost exploded with fury when Anakin admitted that he was married to Padme, you could practically see the vain throbbing in his temple. Anakin loved the fact that Obi-Wan couldnt punish him, now that he wasnt a Jedi. Anakin had promised to help the Jedi establish their new lives on Thython and recieved numerous lectures from almost every member in the Jedi council of how he should return to their order. Anakin declined them, again, and after they were all set up in the temple he almost ran for Impetus.

* * *

Anakin slammed the door on the opposite wall when he opened it in his haste to see the people who had become his family. They were fine, each and every one of them. Leah was being treated by a medical droid for a broken wrist and Callum was at her side. The others were only too pleased to see Anakin as they had heard news of what was happening in the galaxy from the HoloNet.

"Ani! We've been so worried, the attack on the village a few miles away really scared us." Melody stressed.

"It's alright, see. Look at me, I'm fine. The Jedi are all settled in their new temple and the planetary shields have been activated. No one will be able to find us now, Ludforber says that the only way that our defences can be penetrated will be if someone from the inside betrays us, and the chances of that happening are next to nothing." Anakin assured.

"Good. It's still the holidays by the way, Anakin. We only came back because we feared that someone might be dead, but now that we're all safe and together, lets have some fun!" Dylan exclaimed. Anakin started to laugh and walked over to Callum and Leah.

"How are you two feeling?" Anakin asked.

"We've seen worse, believe it or not. How are you doing? Is that bandages I can see on your arm?" Leah asked curiously. Anakin had forgotten about the breakage his wrist had suffered when a lone republic cruiser had attacked his small ship and shot his through the wrist. Fairly painful, but it was definitely getting better.

"Oh, I got shot on my ship when I was coming back. I dont think I'll be leaving the planet for a long while though, not after what happened. But I dont want to talk about it now, we're supposed to be recovering and, as Dylan said, having fun. It is the holidays after all."

"Hey, heres an idea. What about a party?" Austin suggested.

"Theres no where near enough of us for a party." Brayden commented.

"Not in our year there isnt, but we can ask the others. There are five separate years on our side, thats got to make us have around fifty people at least."

"Ludforber wont be happy." Aiden added.

"Well, I think he did something terrible by separating all of the years on our side. We should all be together, united. If the other sides cant live with it, then we can. I'm sure of it. Theres so many modifications happening to Impetus now that we might be able to get our dormitory pushed to a size that allows our entire side to stay in one place."

"Fifty people in one place? That's a little ambitious dont you think?" Callum asked.

"The place will have to be bigger, more rooms so we dont all crowd one area. Are there any architects in here?"

"I am." Sabe said.

"Great, we can talk it over with Ludforber and Tutor Lenises, they'll probably call us into a hall for a meeting and then we can see what the others think."

"Dylan, thats...thats brilliant! It's nice to see you acting so smart, so sensible. Like a proper person." Anakin mocked.

"Really? I dont know what came over me." Dylan spoke and turned his chin up and went into the boys dormitory.

"Nice to know some things never change." Anakin muttered. "Who's going to speak with Ludforber?"

Silence was the reply he got and then he turned to Leah and Callum. "Will you come with me?"

"Sure, why not. Lets go, the medi-droids finished with us now." Callum informed Anakin.

* * *

Sidious cursed and cursed and cursed. They were gone, every last one of them. They had fled and left no trace that they had eve been there, that the Jedi even existed. He had tried to reach out with the force to sense who had once been here, but Skywalker had done something to remove their presence from the temple. The people that had brought this news to him were now dead at his feet as he howled with rage. Dooku had been found in dead space with barely any life left inside of him, the separatist leader Nuke Gunray had fled in fear from the public eye and, interestingly enough, Senator Amidala was missing. Skywalkers dearest friend must have gone with him, but a search of her apartment proved fruitless as everything from there had been erased too, including the lingering force presences, again.

This was going to be a harder battle than he had thought. The Jedi order remained intact and unfrayed. The force users had disappeared from Thython, much to his disgust, but the empire now had the might of the separatists on their side. That, coupled with the new stormtroopers, was enough to make anyone cower in fear. He would rule with an iron fist, ordering many deaths to ensure that he stayed as the emperor. No one would dare question him, and the Jedi would be found. He had diverted all of his resources to finding them.

The planets that were strong in resistance were being put in their place by the empire and the Jedi were being considered beacons of hope by many, even when the emperor preached that they had abandoned them in their time of need. But there was one person in particular that they all appreciated, someone that they all loved. The hero with no fear. Anakin Skywalker. Before his departure from Coruscant, Skywalker had gone around telling people to address him as 'The One'. No one spoke his name and now only the emperor knew that Skywalker was the person that they spoke of. It was obvious to him as to where the name had originated, and it made the emperor curse Skywalker even more. The boy had finally accepted the truth, that he was the chosen one. If he had accepted this, he could only begin to imagine the problems that would be caused by him. But this, being, was no longer Skywalker. No longer a human that was born into the galaxy. He was the son of the force, not of this galaxy. Not even of this universe, Sidious dared to say. When the force had finished moulding Skywalker, he would be unstoppable. Invincible. And like all sons of kings and lords, he would eventually accept his fathers place. Skywalker would become the force.

Sidious cursed and threw the bodies of men and clones across the room in a frenzy. How would the sith prevail with Skywalker in control? With Skywalker as the force? He barely knew of what was happening to him, and yet he was going around telling people that his name was 'The One'. Soon no one would remember the name Anakin Skywalker besides his friends and relatives. Soon he would confront the empire and eventually, Sidious. This time, he did not deny the feeling of fear that rose from the pit of his stomach. The end of the sith, his end. Was almost here. There was only one way to ensure that he prevailed, a lesson from the days of the old republic. An army of sith. An unstoppable force. The force sensitives of the galaxy were in for a shock when they were brain washed to follow under Sidious' command. Dooku was irrelevant to him now. This was the only way. This was what would happen, this would be what ended Skywalker. Jedi or not.


	13. An Army Of Sith

**Chapter 13 **

**Dislaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin was smiling and having a great time at the party with all of the students on his side that night. Head Ludforber had granted their wish and built a huge tower for them all with the force and separate sections for every year, though they preffered to stay in each others company. The party was a success and Anakin was in deep conversation with his new friends from the year just above him. Everything was going perfect and it was as if nothing could go wrong, until it did.

The tremor in the force was at such a magnitude that it shook Anakin inside, he wasnt the only one who felt it, everyone did. But it was Anakin who felt it the most, it hurt him so much that he got a headache from it. The conversations stopped and everybody froze, some looked confused, others showed the pain that they felt upon their faces. Leah and Callum were the only ones to move, from a few steps away from Anakin to right next to him. Something was very, very wrong. Something unreal. Something evil.

Anakin sat silently whilst the pain nashed at his insides and he silently fell forwards and onto the floor, unable to think or feel, only feel the pain of the force. That was when he saw it, and he was not the only one, others collapsed in pain. A vision from the force, something terrible. Anakin had never even dreamed that such a thing was possible.

_Hundreds of force sensitives were being injected with some kind of fluid. Afterwards they would scream in pain and when they finally remained silent, their eyes were amber. The emperor stood on a platform watching them. It was a few minutes before they were all injected. He cackled in a cruel laugh as he surveyed them._

_"My apprentices, I am your master! Your emperor!" He shouted to them._

_"You are our master! Our emperor!" They chanted together. He cackled again. _

_"You have one goal. To preserve the empire! As sith!" _

_"We are sith!" They all chanted again. The last thing that Anakin saw was the emperor laughing at his newest creatioin, an army of sith. _

Anakin blinked several times and the room came back into view, the others were confused, Anakin sensed it. But then the realization of what they had been shown hit them. Callum and Leah helped Anakin to his feet and they all looked at one another before Lee-Eka spoke.

"We. Are. In. _Big_. Trouble."

* * *

Sidous smiled upon his army. The legendary army of the sith, protectors of the empire. He knew he was taking a risk in having so many who could overthrow him, but he also knew that they were not foolish enough to risk doing so as there would surely be a fight between them all, resulting in the destruction of their empire.

He would not give them names, they could do that themselves. He assigned them ranks and jobs. Mainly the jobs consisted of finding the Jedi, but a few lucky ones were given the task of finding 'The One'.

They were so obedient it was pathetic. Hardly worthy of the title of sith, but soon their hatred would overcome them and they would become true sith. He, their master, would be the most powerful sith in history. The one to finally overtake the galaxy and restore the sith to their rightful place in the galaxy. There was only one person standing in his way. 'The One'.

Whilst the new sith army were given their weapons, orders, and quarters. He plotted The Ones downfall. No one could know of the prophecy of the chosen one, no sith in his army would be told. They would become fearfull, give him their own names. No matter how strong they became, the prophecy of the chosen one has haunted the sith for centuries. In fact, Sidious himself had frozen with fear when he heard the news that the chosen one had been found by the Jedi. It took all of hid determination to create a relationship with the boy, and even more determination not to simply flee to the separatists whilst they fought the republic and stay in the shadows.

But this would not happen. This would not come to pass, a stupid little prophecy. The thing that the Jedi clung to in times of need as a beacon of hope, something the temple younglings were told. None of it true, all of it pure myth and speculation. Until that fateful day when it became true, when he was found. That day was something of a scar that Sidious bore, showing how he had failed to prevent the chosen one from rising, and failed to kill him when it mattered most.

* * *

Anakin lay on his bed an stared at the ceiling. He was thinking about what he had seen. An army of sith. Each more fearless than the next, something that was unusual for the sith, who knew fear like the back of their hands. Anakin had left them all alone to continue the party so that they could forget what the force had shown them, but Anakin would not. An army. He shuddered unknowingly. An army of sith.

The Jedi must of seen it too. But no. Anakin would not go there again. He had saved the Jedi and they knew that he was not coming back, so, like any former Jedi, they left him in peace. In return he too would leave them to their own thoughts. Whilst they thought of a way around the problem with their many rules and systems, Anakin already had a plan. Make them afraid. Very afraid. There had to be something that could scare them, they were sith but that didnt make them stronger in every way. They were prey to fear, and fear was something that Anakin could use to his advantage without getting involved with the dark side. A simple whisper often started the strangest rumours. That was what he would do.

Anakin smiled as the idea came to him. He would create a rumour that would scare them stiff, and what did the sith fear more than anything in the universe? Him. They feared the chosen one. They feared him. But Sidious was no idiot, he would not have told them of the prophecy. Anakin racked his brain for ideas. He had started the name 'The One' for himself so that he could spread hope among the people of the galaxy, if he could get someone to tell a single sith of it, he would have this in the bag.

But who would they try and kill? They would be searching for the Jedi, no doubt. But that was it. Anakin would not send a Jedi to die for him, not a chance considering all they had done for him. A droid perhaps? He was good at building things. A droid disguised as a Jedi could whisper the tale of the chosen one to them before it was 'slaughtered'. Something the sith would never forget. The fact that one person meant so much to the galaxy, and the fact that that one person could destroy the sith without even meaning to.

Anakin smiled and launched himself off of the bed and back into the fray of the party. His idea was perfect, but for now he was going to enjoy his care free lifestyle. No matter how unusual it seemed to him.

* * *

The council was in an emergency session after what they had sensed through the force. The emperor had built an army of sith for his own gain, but the only thing that they did not understand was, why? He had million, no, billions of droids and clones at his disposal. He did not need an army of sith, the sith did not care for safety, only power. They suspected that he had created them to find the Jedi more easily, but Obi-Wan had an even more plausible reason.

"He created them because of Anakin." He voiced. They seemed stunned for a moment.

"Why would he create them because of Skywalker?" Master Windu asked.

"Because he is afraid. More afraid than he's ever been I suspect. He is afraid of Anakin and his power, thats why he created the army. So that he would have the power to match his." Obi-Wan explained.

"But surely an army of sith would be ten times more powerful than Skywalker?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Not necessarily. We've all seen what he can do, and he has only been in his education for two weeks. He has another five years of this and he will be extremely powerful by then. Sidious knows this and he also knows that Anakin has it in for him for ordering the attack on that village. I suspect Anakin saw the vision through the force and has already formulated his own plan by now."

"But the army has no weaknesses that we know off."

"None that we know of, but I'll bet that Anakin knows one or two."

They all considered this for a moment and pondered the descision to ask him for help, but in their desperate situation, they couldnt afford not to. Obi-Wan was given the order to contact him and within moments a hologram of Anakin appeared.

"Anakin, we need your help." Obi-Wan pleaded.

"I'm guessing its about the sith army." Anakin guessed with crossed arms.

"As it happens it is, do you know any weaknesses that they might have?"

"I know one, but there is no way that you will approve of it."

"Try us."

"Fear. The sith are prey to fear, and the one thing that the sith fear most of all is a rumour or prophecy of someone who can destroy them. Strictly speaking, the prophecy of the chosen one."

"Your going to add youself to the equation? That's very risky Skywalker." Adi Gallia advised.

"Not if I'm not the one who tells them. Sidious isnt a fool, he wont have told them anything about a person concieved by medi-chlorines who is destined to destroy them. If they are told by someone they are about to kill of a person destined to destroy them, they will surely be afraid."

"But how will they know to be afraid?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well, before I left Coruscant I spread my own rumour. I told them that I was 'The One' so that it would raise their spirits under the rule of the emperor. After hearing the prophecy from someone they would surely do some digging of their own, just to be safe. They should go looking in the underworld and come across the whispers of 'The One' and they will slowly become more and more afraid. But they can only be so fearful if I dont show myself doing at least one thing, which I dont plan on doing." Anakin explained.

"You think that this might be a way to divide their loyalties and tear them between their ties to the emperor and their own fear of...well, you?"

"Exactly."

"You do realise that you will need something flashy to capture their attention to the prophecy, dont you?"

"I think I've proved that I know some very flashy people. It should be easy for them."

"Well, if, your plan works, what do you plan on doing then?"

"Pick of a few sith one at a time to spread the panic among them and eventually they'll be to afraid to fight properly. It would be easy to pick of a great number of them before they gathered their wits again."

"It does sound like a well thought out plan. How long did you spend thinking on it?" Obi-Wan asked cautiously.

"Honestly, I came up with the rough version in around five minutes."

"Are you thinking on it now?"

"No, I'm at a party."

"Have you discussed this with any of your friends?"

"Yes, the ones who I know can pull this off and one person who rivals even your intelligence Obi-Wan."

"That was probably a good idea."

"When do you plan on doing this?" Kit Fisto asked.

"I'm not sure yet. But it cant be straight away. Sidious does not trust his new army yet and when they seem to be at their strongest I can spread the rumour and slowly batter down their defences. The only other problem about defeating the army is the droids and stormtroopers."

"Any suggestions for either of those?"

"No, but I am in a university filled with force users. Some one must have an idea on what to do."

"Be sure to ask them."

"I shall."

* * *

The sith army were getting stronger by the hour. Each one showing their own strengths and weaknesses, which were covered by their colleges. Each one had nothing to fear when they were the most powerful force in the galaxy. But after just five days of brutal training they all heard the whispering of a civilain and their friend. What they heard unnerved them. They spoke of the most powerful being in the universe, the son of the force. Known as 'The One' who would defeat the sith and bring their rule to an end. They all laughed at the idea before they heard the prophecy of the chosen one. That he was destined to destroy them all, that it was unavoidable.

Many ignored the whispered and merely tortured the poor soul and their friend for fun. But the moment before death they person looked the sith right in the eyes and said. "He will fight you in the darkness, he will fight you in the light. The One is your destruction and the son of the light side. Beware the most powerful being in the galaxy, beware who you anger. For should you push him too far, the empire will be destroyed. When The One goes to war."

With that the sith hesitated for a second, then severed his head. But it was not a man, but a droid. A droid sent to convey the message, a message of warning and knowledge. The army was silent for moments before resuming their training, but it was not the brutal thing that it was before. Each was thinking of this 'One' who was going to destroy them and the seeds of fear were sown in their stomaches.


	14. The Rebellion

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

**Note: I know it seemed strange that one minute they were worried and the next they were having a party, but that was just to relate to the characters instincts. Lets face it, whenever one of your friends is sad you try to cheer them up, right? Thats what Dylan was doing in chapter 12, he saw them all gloomy and decided to raise their spirits. I hope this clears up any questions that created. **

Padme was infuriated by Anakin's threat five days ago. She had been less than willing to move from Coruscant, even with the empire that had recentaly been formed, and the sith emperor that commanded it. But Anakin had made his mind up before he had even asked her opinion and threatened to carry her over his shoulder. Padme had still refused and he had stayed true to his threat. They were almost at the ship before Padme finally conceded the argument and he put her back down. Although she had agreed to go with him, he still stayed behind her and whenever she stopped or slowed down he would gently placed his hand on her arm or back, something that, if anything, infuriated Padme even more.

She had gotten back at him by locking herself in her own room for the five days that he had off, which she could tell annoyed him. But now that he was gone, Padme had been thinking of a way to bring down the entire empire, not just the emperor. Her friend Bail Organa from the senate had been quite helpful in helping Padme find a way to strike back at the empire. Together she, Bail, and Mon Mothma had established a union known as 'The Rebel Alliance'. Padme was one of the key founders and they had already pulled together enough funds and soldiers to form the beginnings of an army that would fight the empire.

The empire remained completely unaware of these new developments whilst the alliance gained members and weapons by the day, Padme was beginning to like the fact that Anakin had brought her here. No matter how infuriating he was, he often made the correct descisions.

The rebels now had fifty thousand members and fighters, the Jedi seemed pleased by this total. They had informed the alliance of Anakin's plan to slowly set fear into the new sith army by using his name. The members of the alliance had no idea what this ment and neither did Padme, well at least not as much as she'd like to, and the Jedi council had explained it to them all.

"It was foretold in a prophecy of the one who would bring balance to the force, the one to destroy the sith. The being will be born from the force itself and be born into times of great sorrow. They would arrive at the beginning of a great threat and be more powerful than any other person in the galaxy." Obi-Wan explained. "This person would be known as the chosen one. For several years now it has been the belief of many Jedi that Anakin is the one spoken of in the prophecy. He has no father that we know off, an unreadable amount of medi-chlorines, and was found when the sith returned to the galaxy. Over the past few weeks the force has claimed Anakin as its son in a way that only force sensitives could understand. That is how he found his way to Thython, they realised who he was before we did. Shortly after he left the Jedi order, the force spoke to every force user in the galaxy and told us that Anakin was his child and safe from harm. The reason that Anakin has told every civilian that he could find that his name was 'The One' was because it is an abreviation of the chosen one. The chosen one is the person that the sith are afraid of and desperatley prey will never come to exist. The Jedi had also lost all hope of the chosen one ever appearing when Anakin finally appeared, he was what gave many of us hope for the future."

"So Anakin is the child of the force? The energy that controls every action in the universe and he is literally destined to destroy the sith?" Bail Organa tried to confirm.

"Yes. But we did not believe this until he proved himself with his stay on Thython and the force spoke to us." Master Windu confirmed.

"So why does he not end this now? He cannot lose, if anything it would save a great many lives if he were to just confront the sith now."

"That is not how it works. Anakin may be powerful but he is hardly able to stand against hundreds of sith, millions of clones and billions of droids. He is not some all powerful energy as the force is, but he is the next best thing." Obi-Wan corrected.

"So we spread the rumour of 'The One' and hope that the sith army catches on?"

"They already have. Skywalker sent a droid to their training ground who whispered of him to them before his death, the sith army has been training restlessly ever since which proves that the rumour is having some effect." Master Plo answered.

"And the rebels just need to solidify the rumour, but the army will surely lose faith in this if Skywalker dosent make at least one appearance."

"Anakin has already planned for this, he and his friends are planning something flashy to prove to the sith that the rumour is true. Knowing Anakin, it will probably be something extremely dangerous and impossible." Obi-Wan informed.

"Skywalker has been known to achieve the impossible before."

* * *

"Everybody remember my explanation on illusions?" asked. Everyone nodded, anxious to try it out. "Alright, lets give it a try."

Anakin smiled as he waited for Callum to create an illusion. On the first time his hands sparked and made merely smoke. In fact, thats all that anyone seemed to be able to do. Mr. Lapskey shook his head with a smile, Anakin suspected that he had not expected anyone to be able to do such a thing. After the first half of the lesson was over and only Leah had managed to create an illusion, of a bird flying playfully around her oponents head, they swapped over and now it was Anakin's turn to try and create an illusion for Callum.

Their instructions were quite simple. Think of something, anything. You had to picture it in every detail and every way and truly believe that it was there, then it would appear. But not entirely, that was the beauty of an illusion, it wasnt really there. had warned them all that if you thought too much about something then it would appear in reality and drain you of energy so fast that you could collapse on the floor and pass out.

What did Anakin know well? His lightsaber? No, he didnt want to scare Callum. Or worse, hurt him. What else was there? Padme, no. People couldnt appear, unless you projected yourself. What did he know, what did he know?...Orion! Of course. His faithful little friend was the perfect illusion, and he would never harm Callum. But there was one thing that concerned Anakin. Orion had been growing recentaly, growing fast. He was twice the size he had been yesterday and had sharper teeth and claws than before. If Anakin thought of him too much, then there was the slightest risk that in his confusion, Orion would lash out at them all. But Anakin did not think on it for long, Orion was far too sweet and gentle to even consider such a thing.

Anakin thought. Thought of the Orion that he knew, not of the Orion that had been as a baby or a few days ago. Of the Orion that existed now. His mane was growing nicely, a short red-ish mane which was rough to touch, but smoothened where it was longest. His paws were white as paper and legs getting stronger and muscular, all four of them. His tail was longer and had some of his fur in a large area at the end of it. His face was sweet and peaceful, but as he was getting older it was slowly becoming more of a protective feature. Orion was as long as one of Anakin's arms and as tall as the legs of a chair. Anakin smiled as he remembered every feature of his wonderful friend, the day they had spent together yesterday and Anakin held out his hand slowly.

Sparks flew from his hand, but not like the other sparks. Not like the sparks that Leah had used to create a non coloured image of a bird. These sparks were long and bright, until it turned into a bright shining yellow light. Anakin smiled more as he continued to remember and within his hand appeared a colour image of Orion, sitting down and faithfully watching Callum. Callum was staring open mouthed at Orion who growled slightly, capturing the attentions of everyone else in the room.

"Wonderful! Absolutley wonderful! Well done Skywalker, you dont get the homework of _practise." _He glanced at everyone else in the room. "What a peculiar creature, yours?"

"Yes, actually." Anakin replied.

"Lucky you. Come on now, everyone. You have dinner next and I'm not about to tell Proffesor Ludforber that I made you all starve!" He called to the the class. Everyone scrambled for their book on Light side artifacts and hurried out of the door. Anakin and Callum left the room last with Leah. Callum and Leah had to practise making illusions and Anakin could only tell them to think about something they loved as advise.

Dinner was something of a magical evening. As they ate, several illusions created by the teachers ran around in the air above their head. Sometimes, as Anakin discovered, they would even come down to you and walk over your food. Callum, much to Anakin's amusment, was given a faceful of it by a particularly powerful illusion, most probably conjured by Ludforber himself.

Whilst Anakin and Leah laughed at the humiliation, something truly astounding happened. Force users were known to have pets, some of these pets could carry messages. Right then, Callum's mother Mrs Robinson's pet flew into the hall with several packages. They all watched it curiously before it landed in front of Callum, Lee-Eka and Eka-Lee. There were five packages in total, two addressed to the twins, one addresed to their cousin, one addressed to Callum and, surprisingly, one addressed to Anakin.

Anakin stared at his package in wonder, none of them had opened theirs yet. Mr Robinson's pet flew away again and left the five of them speechless, Anakin was pretty sure that they had never recieved mail from her before. The twins rushed over to their cousin and took the time to embarrass him before returning to their own parcels. They all opened their parcels together and found something which made Anakin smile. They all had tops and coats and jumpers and everything needed for a cold winter's day. Anakin's jumper was decorated with snow flakes and had a blue background colour, it also had a hood with fur on the edges. Anakin vaguely remembered a jacket like this on a snowy mission he went on with Obi-Wan.

He also had white trousers, boots and thermals, which were dark blue. Anakin smiled and looked at Callum who was blushing. "Oh man, she knows that christmas is coming up so she got us all winter clothes. I told her your size, hope you dont mind, thats why you got clothes. Oh this is embarrasing, she got you better volours than mine. Grey, yuck." Callum complained.

"I think its brilliant. I only have my school clothes at the moment, I've been needing some other clothes for a few weeks now." Anakin smirked. He loved the fact that Callum had a mother who was generous enough to give him some new clothes. But Anakin still had no idea what exactly christmas was, he knew it involved recieveing and giving presents. The twins had also wasted no time in telling him about the snow that fell in place of the force storms over the winter season, when it was the holidays he had been promised a massive snow ball fight then and also been warned of how cunning they were when it came to causing mischeif. Anakin caught sight of Callum shaking his head in dread when the conversation had come up a few days ago.

But all that Anakin could do now was smile and think of how much fun christmas would be, even though he was spending christmas day at home with Padme, if she'd calmed down, he was going to enjoy the days that led up to it with as much enthusiasm as he could manage.

* * *

The army trained relentlessly, even after they had been assigned their mission. Find and kill the Jedi. A simple task, if it wasnt for one thing bothering them. They had not spoken of 'The One' with their master as the emperor feasted on fear and would most likely punish those who brought up the subject. Many took to whispering with one another about the ideas of who this 'One' might be and how they were going to kill him. But their first prority was fullfilling their masters wishes, find and kill the Jedi.

Two members of the sith army were sent to the outer rim in search of the Jedi and got to talking to one another about this person and how they were going to find him. "He would be extremely powerful, if he does exist, and easy to sense through the force. If this person does not exist now, he might in a few years. Why do you think they call him 'The One'?"

"He might be the one who is more powerful than any person in the galaxy, that could be why they call him that?"

"I heard from some civilians in lower Coruscant that he is immortal and the son of the force. I dont know if either statement is true, but they view him as a god. I dont believe that they would be saying all of these things if 'The One' did not exist in the galaxy right now. He must be biding his time and waiting for the sith to become weak."

"We are becoming stronger by the day, he would have made his move already. The droid warned us not to provoke him or he would come and destroy us, what if someone accidentaly offends him without knowing his true identity? One of our comrades could attack someone close to him and then we would all be forced to fight him. I dont believe that he will reveal himself unless such a thing happens, and if it does, we will be ready."

"Yes, we will prevail. The emperor himself said that the sith were indestructable and that the empire would last for thousands of years. One person cannot stand against such a force, not alone."

"But what if he's not alone. What if, he has an army of his own? Waiting in the shadows."

"An army would be sensed by us, we are too many and can sense all that happens in the galaxy. An army of that power does not exist."

"Maybe so, but I was in the underworld and heard that he did not need an army. Occourding to a smuggler, who has many connections, 'The One' chooses his friends well. With his power and friends, he would not need an army to attack the empire."

"But he would need an army to win. We can talk about this more later, right now we need to find the Jedi. If anyone knows about 'The One' it will be them, we can learn about him through them. So long as they break before they die that is."


	15. Anakin's Song

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

**Warning: Be prepared to read about Anakin singing.**

_When you begin your life you see,  
There are so many things,  
That we want to see,  
And the only thing we know,  
Is that we're all on the road,  
To our part in a plan.  
But when you feel,  
Every-day,  
How your life is in the fray,  
When your dreams crumble down before your eyes,_

_We will stand, we will fight,_  
_Filled with the strongest hope alive,_  
_You are more than you seem, you are me!_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_Even when you are lost,  
You are stronger than the most,  
Original always yourself,_

_Cry for him cry for her,_  
_Cry for something that you've lost,_  
_But know we're here,_  
_Alway's here,_  
_And we'll never leave!_

_... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..._

_To-ge-ther, always one!  
We shine bright-er than the sun,  
A fam-i-ly one, and the same.  
Never doubt, never complain,  
You'll be re-warded for your strain,  
Un-i-ted, somethings thats feared,  
Is our love!_

Anakin smiled in his sleep that night. The force's lullaby was sang often to him in his dreams and it was something beautiful. He always had the most peaceful dreams whenever he heard the lullaby and thankfully that was every single night. He yawned and turned in his sleep to impact something solid. Anakin opened his eyes quickly and noticed that it was Orion, and it was an hour or so past dawn. Orion seemed worried by something and Anakin yawned again before sitting up.

"Orion, what is it?" Anakin asked.

"I cant sleep, how do you sleep so well? The empire is causing so much disturbance in the force that I can barely fall asleep." Orion complained.

"Well, I hear a lullaby in my dreams that helps me to stay asleep."

"Can you sing it to me?"

"I'm not the kind of person who sings, especially when someone might hear me."

"Can we go for a walk outside then?"

"Fine, but let me get dressed. It's way too cold outside for me to just be wearing my uniform, let me put on the jumper."

After several minutes of changing, Anakin walked alongside Orion and they both headed outside to Impetus' grounds where they often walked to forget about the empire and be alone with their own thoughts. Orion shivered noticeably and Anakin made a mental note to get him some clothes of his own, even though he was an animal.

Orion stayed close to Anakin who decided that he couldnt leave Orion to suffer through his nightmare like state and gave in completely. Anakin began humming the rhythm of the lullaby and Orion looked up hopefully, Anakin winked at him and began to sing to him quietly.

"When you begin you life you see, there are so many things, that we want to see." Anakin quickly ran and jumped onto a rock. "And the only thing we know, is that we're all on the road, to our part in the plan." Orion jumped up with Anakin who began to jog forwards and across the grounds, singing as he went. "But when you feel, every-day, how your life is in the fray, when your dreams crumble down before your eyes." Anakin stopped running when he had a view of the destroyed village. Orion's face fell when he saw it. "We will stand, we will fight, filled with the strongest hope alive, you are more than you seem, you are me!"

Anakin jumped off of the rock and ran through the small forest that led as a pathway to the next entrance to Impetus, the one that was closer to Anakin's dormitory. He deliberately paused for a few seconds where the lullaby did so and continued to hum the tune.

"Even when you are lost, you are stronger than the most. Original, always yourself." Anakin sang as they ran. He paused for two seconds. "Cry for him, cry for her, cry for something that you've lost. But know we're here, always here, and we'll never leave!"

Anakin ran up to the entrance of Impetus and began running inside with Orion beside him, he did not mind that he could be heard. He could sense that they were all still asleep and began to sing again once inside. "To-gether, always one! We shine brigh-ter than the sun. A fam-i-ly one, and the same. Never doubt, never complain, you'll be re-warded for your strain. Un-i-ted, something that's feared, is our love!" Anakin finished the lullaby just outside the dormitory entrance.

Orion seemed fairly happy that Anakin had sang to him and, when sure that Orion was alright, Anakin walked inside the dormitory and headed straight for his dormitory. Noticing as he walked that many people were waking up to another day.

Anakin could not believe that he had just sung to someone, he had never sung in his life. But then again, he had never had a pet that could talk in his life before. Anakin grinned as he opened the door to the boys dormitory and saw Callum looking confused as to where Anakin and Orion had gone, he would not tell Callum that he had sung.

"Where did you go?" Callum asked immediately.

"For a walk with Orion, he couldnt sleep." It was the truth, just not the whole truth. But it was not a lie either, Anakin had just left out the part about his musical moment. Callum seemed pleased with Anakin's explanation and suggested that he change out of the jumper and into his actual uniform, since they had an element day today. Their tutors were not ones to witness untidiness and let the perpetrator get away with it.

* * *

Adi Gallia and Obi-Wan Kenobi had been sent to Alderaan to survey the creation of the rebel alliance, but things werent exactly going their way. After they had come out of hyperspace they had been met by an entire fleet on imperial ships, not exactly what they wanted to see.

"Blast! Why are they here?" Obi-Wan complained when one of the cruisers opened fire on them. His ship was badly damaged as they attempted to escape and the tractor beam began to pull Adi Gallia's ship into the cruiser, Obi-Wan cursed and desperately tried to help.

"Kenobi! There is nothing that you can do, return to Thython and inform the council of the blockade, go!" She ordered. Obi-Wan did the best he could with the ship and was soon in hyperspace and heading straight for Thython, but his ship was falling apart by the second and he doubted that he would make it back to Thython alive.

* * *

Orion had decided to go back out into the grounds of Impetus whilst Anakin and his friends had their normal daily lessons, he often spent his free time exploring the world around him. Life as Anakin's friend was about as exciting as fighting an imperial cruiser with one ship, and Orion loved it. Every day he was growing to twice his original size and now he was as long as a human leg but had not grown much taller.

He was having a wonderful time trying to jump up to the branch of a tree when a large crashing noise caught his attention, the noise came from the direction of the Jedi temple, but the temple was too far away for that noise to have come from there.

Orion ran towards the noise in curiosity and came to see a ship wreck, literally. There were scraps of metal everywhere and smoke rising from the center. Underneath a long piece of metal was someone that Orion recognized. Anakin's friend Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was conscious but injured seriously.

Obi-Wan caught a glimpse of Orion when he tried, and failed, to stand up. Orion walked towards him slowly when Obi-Wan beckoned for him to come closer. "Orion, thank goodness your here."

"What happened to you?" Orion asked.

"My ship crashed."

"What does crashed mean?" Orion questioned, Anakin had never said that before.

"It's, well its what happened to my ship."

"Oh, okay. I get it."

"I need you to go and find Anakin for me, okay?"

"Alright, but first you should get out from under that metal."

"I would, but I'm afraid that I cannot move."

"Okay, hold on and stay still." Orion advised. He walked over to Obi-Wan and stood by his head. Gently, Orion bent his head down and grasped Obi-Wan's tunic in between his teeth. With all the strength that he could muster, Orion pulled. It was a slow thing, but it was working. Orion was dragging Obi-Wan out from underneath the wreckage and when Obi-Wan was finally free from the wreckage, Orion released the tunic from his mouth.

"Thank you, Orion. Now quickly, you must find Anakin."

"Anakin's in lessons."

"I'm sure he'd love a reason to skip a lesson or two, now hurry. Go on now."

"Alright, stay here."

"I dont think that I'll be able to go anywhere."

* * *

Anakin smiled as Leah froze both of Callum's legs together and laughed when he tried to get free and fell flat on his face. They were being given free choice of what they did this lesson, which was fine by Anakin. The tutors walked around and watched the sparring incase anything got dangerous, but it rarely did. Suddenly, everyones heads turned, including Anakin's, to the door that had just been opened. Behind it was Orion, how did he open a door?

Anakin sensed something terribly wrong and stood up from his seat to go over to him, along with the tutors. "Orion? What are you doing here?" Anakin questioned.

"It's Obi-Wan!" Orion replied breathlessly.

"Woah, wait. Obi-Wan? What are you talking about?"

"His ship crashed in the grounds, he's really badly hurt!"

"Obi-Wan's ship crashed? How? Who's helping him?"

"No one, he sent me to find you!"

"Well show us where he is! Come on!"

They all charged out of the hall and into the grounds, with Orion leading them. Sure enough there was smoke rising from an area just beyond the forest and when they reached the area Anakin's eyes widened. The ship had exploded, literally, Obi-Wan didnt know much about ships and hated flying, but something must have happened to cause the ship to explode on impact.

Anakin did not care much for the crash site, only finding Obi-Wan. Orion walked straight to him and Anakin quickly ran to them both. "Obi-Wan! What happened?" Anakin asked in concern.

"Myself and Master Gallia were on our way to Alderaan, when we encountered a blockade. My ship was damaged and Master Gallia was caught in a tractor beam, I can only assume that she has been captured." Obi-Wan explained.

"Right, well we need to get you to the temple."

"Why not simply go to Impetus?"

"Everyone is in lessons, the ones who came out with me will be too busy clearing up the crash site to help you. None of us are medics, come on. Give me your arm." Obi-Wan held out his left arm to Anakin who heaved Obi-Wan to his feet and placed the arm around his shoulders. "Orion, go and tell Ludforber where I've gone. I dont want a detention." Anakin instructed.

Orion obeyed and ran back off to Impetus to find the headmaster. Anakin began walking with Obi-Wan to the Jedi temple were a new topic of conversation was brought up. "Anakin, do you...well...have you considered helping out in the rebel alliance yet?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The rebel, what?" Anakin was confused.

"Didn't Padme tell you about it? She is your wife after all."

"Well, she got mad at me for the way that I made her leave Coruscant."

"What do you mean, made?"

"Well, I knew that her work in the senate was more important than anything to her and that she would never leave willingly. So I threatened to carry her over my shoulder if I had to, and she still refused so..."

"Tell me that you did not carry the senator over your shoulder."

"She gave me no choice! But when we were half way to the ship she finally agreed so I put her down."

"Let me guess, whenever she stopped or slowed down you would make sure that she could not go back."

"Well I..."

"Anakin, you do understand that if you upset her she will not speak to you, right? Do you remember what I used to say about women?"

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned, how could I ever forget? You told me like five times a day, ten times if we were in the company of a 'grumpy lady' as you put it."

"Well, I stand by that saying."

"That's a very biased view, Obi-Wan. I mean you are a man, you can't exactly go judging women." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin cautiously.

"Who are you and what have you done with Anakin?"

"Locked him up in a tower where only the kiss of a princess can wake him." Anakin smiled and so did Obi-Wan.

"That's better."

* * *

Master Yoda stood observing the training of some younglings with the council at his side, they had to be extra cautious now that the empire was hunting them as fugitives. All was going well, until Master Yoda sensed a shift in the force. Someone was coming around the corner, someone who was definitely not a Jedi, yet powerful.

The council watched the corner cautiously until the person finally came around it, or person's. It was Anakin Skywalker, with an injured Obi-Wan Kenobi being supported and helped by Anakin to get to the temple. The council quickly made their way over to them.

"Skywalker, what happened? Why are you both injured?" Master Windu asked.

"Both?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, your arm is bleeding through the bandage." Master Windu pointed to Anakin's broken arm. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan.

"I told you that shortcut was a bad idea." Obi-Wan said in his defence.

"At least I wasnt shot out of space by an imperial blockade." Anakin retaliated.

"I'm guessing the mission to Alderaan was unsuccessful?" Master Fisto asked.

"No. Master Gallia was pulled into a cruiser by a tractor beam whilst my ship was badly damaged. I crash landed in the grounds of Impetus and was lucky enough to have Anakin's pet find me and I sent him to find Anakin." Obi-Wan explained.

"Your pet has a nice way of helping people, Skywalker."

"I'll be sure to thank him for Obi-Wan." Anakin said.

"You two should both come inside, you both could use some help." Master Plo advised.

"See what happens when you dont listen..."

"Oh shut up Obi-Wan." Anakin butted in.


	16. From Darth Vader to Sol

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Sidious had tortured almost every sith in the army after hearing that they knew of 'The One' and were secretly whispering amongst themselves about him. What he hated even more was that his new army had no one to believe in, not as much as they envyed 'The One' for his powers.

But Sidious had been given an idea, curtosey of the clones themselves. A short trip to Kamino had given him what he desired the most and the return to Coruscant was a complete triumph.

"My apprentices! I give you the most powerful being in the galaxy, Darth Vader!" Sidious bellowed to the crowd bellow him. Vader moved out of the shadows and stood where the crowd could see him. He was an exact copy of Skywalker, except without the scar over his eye and with no prosphetic arm. He also had blonde hair instead of brown, like Skywalker had.

"He is our chosen one!" Sidious called to the crowd. The sith began to cheer and Vader smiled. Sidious had filled his mind with dangerous thoughts and created the perfect sith out of him. But there was a small problem. Vader was every bit of Anakin Skywalker in personality and mind. Always believing in the impossible and able to do things that no other could.

But this was not the problem that had Sidious so worried. Vader only had nineteen thousand medi-chlorines, but the force had shifted from the moment of his creation. Sidious feared that the force would take control again to tell 'The One' about the clone, but so far nothing had happened.

* * *

Anakin's arm was being re-dressed by the medical droid after taking a dangerous short cut through some caverns to reach the temple faster. He had bashed into a rock and, since his arm was already broken, his arm had begun to bleed, against his knowledge. Obi-Wan was in the room with him, he had no severe injuries either. They enjoyed mocking one another, until Anakin heard a familiar voice inside his head.

_Anakin..._

"You really must be the stupidest person I know." Obi-Wan mused.

"Shush!" Anakin ordered as he tried to listen.

"Why what is it?" Anakin waved his hand and Obi-Wan fell silent.

_Anakin, beware. A clone has been made. Think not of him as an enemy, but as a potential friend. You two are brothers, twins if you wish. Do not allow him to fall further into the darkness, you must save the one you will care for. The last blood family that you have left._

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan broke the silence.

"It's Sidious, he made a clone of me." Anakin said after a few more moments of silence.

"What? How do you know that?"

"The force told me." Anakin replied.

"Sidious has made a clone of you? Why would he do such a thing?"

"Because the army needs someone to look up to, they dont look up to him."

"How do you know that?"

"I sensed it from the moment I saw the creation of the army through the force, as we all did. They would never look up to someone who tortures them into submission, he made the clone so that they would have as much faith in it as my friends have in me." Anakin explained slowly.

"If he has a clone of you, it must be destroyed."

"No, we cant. The force told me to think of him as my brother, my twin. The only blood relative that I have left. There must be a way to get him to like me."

"He is a sith, Anakin. No one can return from the dark side."

"Oh thats a load of out dated dribble, Obi-Wan, and dont deny it! If he is a copy of me, then he will never believe what people tell him until he has seen it for himself."

"He probably wouldnt like the emperor much if he tortured him, either. You usually have an uprising or two after an hour of me forcing you to follow orders."

"But, if he does that, then he'll be dead by tommorow. I cant let that happen. No clone has been so perfect, I can sense him as a family member, which means he can sense me. There must have been a bond created between us when he was made." Anakin turned to face Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan we have to go and get him."

"Anakin, we cant just head off without an explanation to the council-"

"But..."

"You will just have to let them find out about him for themselves, the emperor will surely show him off as soon as possible-"

"Skywalker! Kenobi!"

Anakin sighed and looked at Obi-Wan. "I think he just did." Anakin stated bluntly.

Several council members came in through the door. "You should see this."

* * *

"_Lord Vader will crush the Jedi and bring a new age of peace to the empire!" _Sidious called. The hologram ended leaving them in thought for a second.

"He has definetly cloned you." Master Plo pointed out. "The clone has been dubbed Darth Vader and given the status of sith lord, second in command."

"Sith or not, I dont want him dead." Anakin persisted.

"But no one can come back from the-"

"Let's not get into this discussion with Anakin, again." Obi-Wan butted in.

"How can you be so sure that he will accept you as his brother?" Master Windu asked.

"He's an exact copy of me, which is not exactly a good thing for Sidious. He should have my personality to begin with and not be too keen to be tortured with sith lightning for doing one small thing wrong." Anakin explained.

"This is a huge risk, simply believing that he will follow you back to Thython." Aayla Secura cautioned.

"Maybe so, but he's only just been made, he has no memory. Being with Sidious will just continue to confuse him until he accepts that he is a sith, which should be entirely out of his nature. When I find him and he realizes the truth and that he is my clone, he will want answers. I just have to give them to him and hopefully he will agree to come with me back to Impetus."

"Why Impetus?"

"Because a place filled with hundreds of force users is better than taking someone who has been convinced that the Jedi are evil straight to their temple." Anakin explained.

"You have a point, Anakin." Obi-Wan conceded.

* * *

Vader strolled through the walls of his new cruiser, enjoying seeing everything for the first time. The feeling of the force flowing through him, the feeling of the galaxy at his fingertips. The emperor had explained his mission in life to him, bring peace to the galaxy and destroy the Jedi. It was extremely vague as he had no idea who Jedi where, but they used lightsabers which was quite a good pointer.

Vader was stopped when a figure in a black cloak walked in his way from another corridor. "Who are you?" Vader asked. He had yet to gain the cold sith tone that his comrades had learned to use.

"I, am your brother." The figure informed him.

"My-my brother?" The figure lowered his hood to reveal a face that was almost identical to Vader's except it had a scar over the right eye and dark brown hair.

"Yes, your brother. Sidious created you from my DNA, you are my clone, but with a little bit of random cells thrown in so that you would not be exactly the same as me."

"What is your name? How were you hurt on your eye?" Vader questioned.

"My name is Anakin, my family calls me Ani. So you can also. I recieved this scar from a sith who threatened to kill my wife a few years ago."

"But, I'm a sith."

"No, you are not. Sidious has filled your head with this plan of his, of total control for the empire. Which he will never have. The Jedi are not evil, they are peace keepers who Sidious forced into hiding."

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No, I left their order for something worth more to me than they will ever know."

"What?"

"A life. A real life. With friends and joy and happieness, and family."

"I wish that I knew what that was like."

"You can, I promise. Come with me, I'll show you. Give you a real home, not this nightmare of a place that Sidious has created. His promises of power for you are meaningless, he'll toss you aside like so many of his other apprentices when you are of no use to him. You have been assigned to destroy 'The One', yes?"

"Yes, and Jedi."

"I am 'The One', I created the name to make him afraid. To let the people of the galaxy know that the empire will not stand for long, please. Come with me, I can show you so much. Happieness and friendship like you have never known it before."

"Will you answer my questions?"

"Any question you ask, with the real truth, not the twisted truth that Sidious has concocted." Vader paused to think for a moment, a real life? He had only known his life for a few hours now. But a life with Anakin, his brother, who was known by every sith as their end would surely be an adventure. Vader thought for a second longer and said...

* * *

Callum and Leah waited with Orion in the grounds of Impetus, waiting for Anakin to return. They had gotten to talking amongst themselves about what they should do to pass the time, and this time it was to practise the illusions they were supposed to be able to create by next week. Leah was creating a book that she had read a thousand times over, whilst Callum tried to make an image of his house appear. Neither one of them could create the coloured image that Anakin had made of Orion.

"Come on, Callum. Just concentrate as hard as you can, and the image should appear." Leah encouraged.

"I dont want my real home to appear in my hand and crush us all."

"Honestly, neither of us has the power to do that. Anakin, maybe, but us, its not happening."

"Maybe if you stopped giving me advise, I could concentrate more."

"If I didnt give you advise, you wouldnt be able to make sparks in your hand."

"She's got a point." Orion commented. Callum threw him a dirty look.

"Well, when is Anakin getting back?" Callum changed the subject.

"His ship landed in the hanger a minute ago, he should be coming through the forest any second now."

"Woah, hang on. You knew this and you didnt say? Why-wait how did you know this?"

"Anakin taught me how to sense things with the smallest details so that you could appear smarter than those around you." Leah explained.

"I wish he'd teach me something." Callum murmered. A blow in the wind brought the scent of the forest to their noses, but it was coupled with something else. Two very, very strong force presences. They all looked towards the forest and saw Anakin, and...someone who looked almost exactly like him. The other had blonde hair and no scar over his eye, they could have been twins raised in different places.

"What in the name of the force has he done." Leah muttered.

"Name of the force?" Callum chided. "Since when where you one for swearing?"

"Since I saw Anakin riding a mill wheel."

"I'm sorry, did you just say mill wheel?"

"Hey! Guys, come here!" Anakin's voice called out to them. They were all dreading to know what he had done, but got up from their position on some rocks and walked over to them. They all met in the middle and Callum, Leah and Orion were surveying the second figure with curiosity.

"This is Darth Vader." Anakin explained.

"Darth!?" They exclaimed.

"Well, I havent thought of an actual name for him yet okay! Look, Sidious cloned me to inspire his army. This is my clone, except he is not identical to me, as you can see. So he's my brother, in a way, my twin brother. I got to him before Sidious could fill his head with anything dark and sith like." Anakin retorted.

"Really? You go to take your master to the Jedi temple and you come back with your new twin brother? That is one hell of a reputation mate." Callum congratulated sarcastically.

"Shut up, Callum. This is serious! We need to get, um...shall I call him Vader?" Leah asked.

"No, that isnt his real name. But I havent thought of what to call him yet." Anakin explained.

"Well it should be something nice." Orion advised.

"Something unique." Leah added.

"The opposite of darkness." Callum chiped in.

"Hang on, the opposite of darkness? That's light, what name means light?" Anakin asked.

"Uh, theres always Sol." Leah suggested.

"I thought that meant the sun?"

"Well it means the sun, and light. There's nothing better for turning your brother away from the sith than giving him a name that means the opposite."

"Alright then." Anakin turned to his brother. "What do you think? Sol, its a good name right?"

"I love it, it sounds so right for me." Sol smiled. They were startled at how he did not even sound much like Anakin, if anything, there was only the slightest trace of Anakin in his voice. Sol sounded so...innocent.

"Great! Now we have the name down, what are you going to do with him?" Leah questioned.

"Ask Proffesor Ludforber if he can have a place in Impetus. He hasnt chosen light or dark yet, but was enough in the light side to come with me, so I'm hoping that he'll be on our side. It would be really bad if he was put into one of the dark sides." Anakin replied.

"More than bad, a flamming catastrophy." Callum corrected.

* * *

The Jedi council had recieved a message from Anakin a few minutes ago saying that Vader had decided to come with Anakin to Thython and that, hopefully, Anakin could turn him away from the sith completely. As much as the council wanted him in the temple so that they could keep an eye on him, Anakin was right. A person who had been told the Jedi were bad should not be in their temple. So they would request that, when he was ready, Anakin bring Vader to the temple so that they could determine whether or not he was a threat. If so, then he would have to be kept under constant supervision, even though they suspected that Anakin would have that down already.

Obi-Wan silently hoped that Anakin could change his brothers life before the idea's of the sith set in completely. Anakin had left in such a rush as there was only a small window of oppurtunity to convince Vader that the sith were bad, someone without any memory usually took a while to believe what someone had told them. It took even longer for them to gain their trust, but Anakin had the edge of being Vader's brother on his side. That would most likely have been the reason that Vader decided to go with him so quickly.

Master Yoda had insisted that Anakin bring Vader to the temple after a month at the most so that they could look him over and try to sense if there was any darkness left inside of him. Obi-Wan smiled at the knowledge of how quickly Anakin had disassembled the emperors big plan to make him fight himself. Anakin had a knack for getting things done quickly, impossibley quickly actually.

The council was still very cautious about Vader being on Thython and in Impetus. Even though he was only a few hours old, he had been told from his creation about the way's of the sith. They suspected that the explanation must have not been very detailed if Vader would go with Anakin so easily, it was foolish of Sidious to not tell him everything, but lucky for the Jedi and the rebellion. Now they had someone who was identical to Anakin, which meant the same amount of power, almost. No one could be as powerful as Anakin, so that made Vader the second most powerful being in the galaxy, if he was trained that was.

As much as the council wished for Vader to be destroyed, they knew that it would break Anakin inside. Within just a few minutes of hearing of his clone, Anakin had deemed Vader his brother and set out to find him. That was Anakin's flaw, he loved too much. The Jedi had frowned upon this for years, but Anakin had never cared much about other peoples opinions. In fact, when Obi-Wan had told Anakin that the Jedi could not know emotions, he had chosen to do it at a very bad time. Anakin was upset about a death he had heard of and snapped back at Obi-Wan by telling him that someone without emotion had no soul and that he could not be human if he did not have emotion. A few explanations had cleared that up.

But now all eyes were on Vader, and whether or not Anakin's love could save him from the darkness of the empire. Obi-Wan would meet him soon, and maybe, just maybe, Anakin would prove that love was the thing that could save you from the dark side.


	17. Trip To The Temple

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: It's Georges story and it always will be**

Anakin led Sol through crowds of people who didnt seem the slightest bit bothered by them, for which Anakin was grateful. It would have been hard explaining to Sol why they were being stared at or how they could use the force so well. Anakin could only hope that Ludforber would be kind and allow Sol to be enrolled at Impetus, there was nowhere else for him to go. Sol was curiously looking at every wall, window, torch, rug and suit of armour, curtesy of fallen warriors from Thython. Anakin could only smile at his brother, if the force had not warned him about Sol, he dreaded to think of the mess they would have found themselves in.

Ludforber's office remained as an uncrowded area, as always, and they both stepped quietly inside after knocking and being told to come in. Ludforber seemed pleased to see Anakin, but surprised at seeing Sol. Apparently you couldnt sense many powerful force users in Impetus unless they were Anakin. "Ani, such a pleasure to see you. Who is your, twin?"

"Yes, sir. Well actually its a little complicated." Anakin replied.

"Please, do explain."

"The emperor couldnt have me on his side, so he made a clone of me and named him Darth Vader. I found out about him through the force and went to go and retrieve him before Sidious could do any real damage to his mind. I convinced him to come with me to Thython and when we landed, Myself, Callum, Leah and Orion decided that he should be named Sol. For light." Anakin explained.

"Such a wonderful name, Ani. Good choice. Now, I suppose you will need somewhere for Sol to stay. But I must ask, why are the Jedi not requesting his presence?"

"I thought it a bad idea to have someone who has been told the Jedi are evil since their birth to go into the temple without being brought to the light side."

"A wise descision, Ani. I suppose the only thing there is to do will be to enroll him in our school."

"Really? Thanks, proffesor."

"But he will need to fill out the options sheet, unless you think it unwise that he be allowed to do so?"

"Well, it might be a good idea if he's in all of my classes so I can make sure that he dosent go back into the dark side."

"A fine choice. He will need a uniform, what about yours Ani? You are both the same size and you have many different uniforms to choose from."

"Alright then, he can have a mixture of each one. I dont want him looking like a sith."

"Completely understandable, now go on then. Dinner has already finished but I am suspecting that the Robinson twins have stolen some more food tonight. You're brother shall be on you're side. Congratulations, Sol. You are now a student at Impetus."

* * *

Sol was having a wonderful time in his new dormitory, a new bed had already been brought up, along with everything else that Sol needed for his years in Impetus. Anakin was so wonderful to have as a brother, he always made sure that Sol understood everything people said and told him to make his own personality, not to copy another persons. But what Anakin had not expected was for Sol to spend his every day reading books in front of the fire with Orion's head in his lap. Sol could tell that it had startled him at first to see him sat there, reading. But then he had understood completely his want to know as much about the galaxy as possible, considering he was barely fifteen hours old.

What was even more convinient was that Sol had been brought to Impetus right before the holidays, so he had been learning for about a week before the christmas holidays had started. A whole month off to do whatever you wished. Of course, what Sol wished was to read. But Anakin found ways to keep them both entertained. Climbing to the tops of trees to watch the sunset, a time when Sol could read to his hearts content. Jumping from rock to rock, which Sol found quite fun, and lightsaber sparring. Sol did not find this boring, but he did not find it as something he would do often.

Anakin had helped Sol to build his own new lightsaber, since his old one was with a red crystal. All they had needed to do was swap the crystals but it had still been a tough job.

Sol was now perched on top of a tree, reading, whilst Anakin sparred with a training droid below when he abruptly called out to Sol. "Sol! We need to go to the Jedi temple now." He informed.

"Really? Already?" Sol questioned.

"Yeah, I cant believe it either. But we dont really have a choice, they're just going to see if there is any darkness left inside of you and then we can go with Callum, Leah and Padme to the Robinsons for christmas. You do remember dont you?"

"Yep. I still dont like the fact that you got the girl." Sol complained.

"Lighten up, it was years ago. Besides, with your looks and personality, you can probably find a girl in ten seconds flat. Now get down here so we can get moving." Sol sighed as he jumped down from his position, the jumper that Mrs. Robinson had given his gently grazed against the leaves. He and Anakin had matching jumpers. Except Anakin had an 'A' in the middle of his and Sol had an 'S' in the middle of his, they never put their hoods up, even in the cold weather.

"I hope the Jedi dont judge me harshly." Sol worried.

"Sol, you'll be fine. If they say anything about you it will only be because they are being stubborn, but dont say that. Just answer all of their questions as honestly as you can, and no sassy comments like you do with me, they'll roast us both alive." Anakin reassured.

* * *

The council waited by the entrance of the temple for Anakin and Vader to arrive, the snow had most likely slowed them both down. Obi-Wan was about to suggest that they go inside when they heard laughter from around the corner. A snowball flew to the opposite wall and Obi-Wan heard someone shout 'Anakin! You are so dead!'

A few seconds later Anakin ran around the corner with Vader. Vader was definetly not what Obi-Wan had expected, quite the opposite in fact. He had blond hair, a very un sith-like appearence and he was always smiling. Both he and Anakin were wearing matching jumpers with the first initial of their name in the center of each jumper. They were both engaged in a snowball fight, which nobody seemed to be winning.

Anakin ducked under a snowball and tackled Vader, something that made their eyes widen in worry. But to their surprise, Vader just laughed it off with Anakin and they both stood up and dusted themselves off. "Vader is not what I expected." Shaak Ti commented.

"I think Anakin might have had something to do with this." Obi-Wan guessed. Anakin and Vader started to walk towards them but where in deep conversation. The last part was what interested them the most.

"Don't expect too much from me when we go to Callum's for christmas, Anakin."

"Lighten up, Sol. All you do is read and read and read."

"But I like to read, it's not as boring as you make it out to be."

"I never said it was, just a little strange that my brother is my opposite in personality."

The council glanced at one another just before they addressed the pair. "Hello again, Anakin." Obi-Wan greeted.

"Hello Obi-Wan."

"I am guessing that this is Vader?"

"Sol." Anakin corrected.

"Sol?"

"Well Vader sounded too sith-like and we didnt want to call him Darth Vader if he wasnt a sith, so we named him Sol."

"Okay then. Hello...Sol."

"Hello Master Kenobi." Sol greeted warmly.

"Have you enjoyed your time with Anakin?"

"So long as he isnt trying to confuse me." Sol replied.

"I can understand that. Let's go inside, you two look as though you fell into a frozen lake." Obi-Wan commented. The brothers glanced at one another guiltily, which was noticed by the council.

As they walked inside they noticed that Sol and Anakin really were like brothers, they would always have their own arguments which meant absolutley nothing to them and talk about anything they found interesting. Obi-Wan could not help but smirk when Sol pointed out that Anakin was the trouble maker, not him. Anakin had retaliated by saying that Sol needed to do something interesting instead of sitting with his nose stuck in a book all day, Sol gave Anakin one of those stares that was so typically Anakin. Obi-Wan was enjoying every second of this.

When they arrived at the council chamber it was almost a shame that he could not listen to their arguments, it was such a rarity to see Anakin taunted by someone. Obi-Wan liked Sol already, he was truly the opposite of Anakin in personality, but they looked almost exactly the same. The council took Sol inside and left Anakin outside the door, Obi-Wan wanted to ask Sol if Anakin really was as annoying as it sounded.

"So, Sol. Do you like staying at Impetus?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Yes."

"How do you find it?"

"Fun and interesting, more fun than interesting though."

"How has life been with Anakin?"

"I cant complain."

"That is just so typically Anakin."

"Have you ever killed anyone?" Master Windu asked.

"No, never."

"Have you ever wanted to kill anyone?"

"No."

"What did Sidious tell you when you first met him?"

"That my name was Darth Vader and I was a sith who needed to maintain peace in the empire."

"What did Skywalker say to get you to go with him?"

"He said that I was his brother, and he showed me his face to prove it. He explained what Sidious had done and offered me a life of happieness instead of a life of hate with Sidious."

"Do you think of yourself as a sith?" Ki-Adi Mundi questioned.

"No, not anymore."

"Would you mind if we used the force to sense things about you?"

"No, go ahead."

The council used the force to probe Sol's mind, Sol willingly let his barriers down and they could see everything from his creation to coming to the temple. After seeing what Sidious had told him and done, they looked at his memories with Anakin. They saw a lot of laughter and joy, also friendship with others. Sol liked to read so that he could know more about the galaxy, Anakin had also been teaching him how to use the force like he could. Sol spent time with Anakin's friends, Callum and Leah. They also sensed that Sol had his suspicions about their relationship together and the fit of laughter that he and Anakin had had when they discussed it. They also saw a memory of Sol watching Anakin being chased by an angry chef from the Impetus kitchens when the twins, Lee-Eka and Eka-Lee, had framed him for stealing a jam tart.

Then there was the memory that Obi-Wan smiled at. Anakin and Sol sat on top of the Impetus roof watching the sun set on Thython. Sol's head was on Anakin's shoulder and Anakin rested his head on Sol's head. Sol had fallen asleep but could still remember the day, Anakin was smiling and wrapped his cloak around Sol before letting him sleep in peace. When it became dark, Anakin woke Sol up so that they could look at the consetellations together. Sol had felt like he had the best brother in the universe. '_Anakin, I swear I will never be a sith.'_ He had said. The council members extracted themselves from Sol's mind and smiled at him.

"You have some wonderful memories Sol." Obi-Wan commented. "Also some quite amusing memories of Anakin."

"You are certainly not a sith, Skywalker has cleared the darkness from your soul completely." Master Windu added. "We should go and speak with him now." Sol smiled in joy.

* * *

Anakin had been waiting outside the door for several minutes now and could only imagine what the council was seeing in Sol's mind. But then the door opened and Sol came out with Obi-Wan and the council. Sol beamed at Anakin and went to stand beside him. "There is no darkness in him, Anakin, just a lot of memories about you." Obi-Wan explained. Anakin became slightly apprehensive.

"Which memories did you look at?" Anakin asked.

"Well, we saw you getting chased by a chef-" Anakin blushed. "and you sitting with him on the roof and letting him sleep on you're shoulder. Quite a beautiful memory actually."

"Thanks. Are you finished with him now?"

"Yes, but there is one more question I'd like to ask you two. Did you really fall into a river?" Anakin and Sol looked at each other, Anakin then stared at the ceiling and Sol looked interested in something on the floor. "I see, try not to do it again will you?"

"We'll try, but no guarentees."

"I suppose thats the best I'll get out of you, where are you going now?"

"To Callum's house for christmas."

"What is christmas?"

"You're not serious are you?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"I am."

"I guess you wouldnt know anything about it anyway. Christmas is the one time a year on Thython where you recieve presents from friends and loved ones, it's always in the winter and it's currently three days away. That's why we're wearing these jumpers." Anakin explained.

"I was wondering why you were wearing those. But we did see how unstable Sol is at the moment, someone will need to be with him."

"I'll be with him."

"Someone normal, Anakin. I will most likely be going with you, he needs to be watched."

"I dont have any problems with that, but dont expect too much of a present."

"Sorry?"

"Christmas, Obi-Wan. We'll be staying there over christmas."

"Oh, you're going to have to explain that to me in more detail when we're going there."

"Sure, why not. But if you look at you're prsent before hand or sense what it is, I will freeze you into a block of ice, arms and all."

"Understood, shall we go?"

"Love to."


	18. Angry Chef

**Chapter 18 **

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Sol had been bored by the Jedi councils statement that he needed to be watched by someone other than Anakin, what did it matter that he had once been a sith? Sidious had made him that way, and he was only a week old. Sol had a lot of time to himself nowadays and was enjoying a history book he was reading called 'The Greatset Wars of Tython.' Sol was now reading up on a famous hero by the name of Bra-Don. He was very interesting to read about.

_Legendary hero Bra-Don was the lone victor in the battle of Thython when the uprisal of several 'future siths' had caused the death of thousands of the planets inhabitants. Bra-Don is the only saber wielder who has surpassed the skills with a blade of Master Yoda himself. Bra-Don has been reported to have lost some of his sanity after witnessing the deaths of his friends and relative, his sister Shmi Skywalker was the only one to escape._

"Oh my god." Sol whispered. "Anakin! Ani, where are you?!" Sol shouted. Anakin burst through the door a second later.

"Sol, what is it?" Anakin questioned cautiously.

"Read this, our mothers in it." Sol held up the book. Anakin's eyes widened and he snatched the book from Sol. Anakin read and re-read the paragraph until he finally whispered.

"No, way. This is not possible." Sol nodded his head.

"It was a shock for me to, thats why I called. This guy must be our uncle."

"I wonder why he never tried to find our mother?"

"It does say that he lost most of his sanity. Maybe he forgot?"

"Or maybe he's just a lazy slob." Anakin commented with a grin. "I wonder what Obi-Wan would make of this?" Anakin turned his head over his shoulder. "OBI-WAN!"

"ANAKIN! WHEN YOU NEED ME CAN YOU AT LEAST COME AND FIND ME YOU LAZY SON OF A..."

"I thought the Jedi couldnt curse?" Sol questioned.

"They cant, but thats just a stupid rule." Anakin smiled as Obi-Wan rounded the corner looking as though he had just been woken up. "What happened to you?"

"I met you." Obi-Wan replied dryly. "What do you want?"

"Read this." Anakin handed the book to Obi-Wan.

"This is a bit heavy going for you isnt it?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"Shut up and read old man." Anakin ordered ammusingly. Obi-Wan read the paragraph and looked at Anakin with absolutley no expression on his face whatsoever. "Obi-Wan?" The Jedi handed Anakin the book without a word and walked out of the room. "Whats wrong with-"

"AHHHHH!"

"I think you finally broke his mind." Sol commented with a laugh.

"Oh shut up." Anakin pushed Sol playfully on the shoulder. They both walked out to see what was wrong with Obi-Wan and found him sat on the bed staring at the wall.

"Obi-Wan? You okay?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and then exploded.

"No! I am not alright! You're uncle is one of the best swordsmen in the galaxy and you are the most arrogant person in the galaxy!" Obi-Wan shouted.

"What is wrong with that? Why is he so important?"

"No one has seen him for years and he was the only one who knew exactly who the chosen one would be, and you're his nephew! This is undeniable proof that you are the chosen one!" Obi-Wan explained.

"So? Why are you having a breakdown?"

"How can you, arrogant as you are, be related to someone as smart and intelligent as Bra-Don? This is so cruel of the force."

"Hey! That's our dad you're talking about." Sol corrected. Obi-Wan glanced at him and slowly sank to the floor.

"Life. Is. So. Unfair." He commented before regaining his composure and heading for the cockpit, no doubt to message the Jedi council.

"Wow, we find out we have an uncle and Obi-Wan loses it in the same day." Sol commented.

"I always new he'd lose his mind because of me one day, we should mark this on a calendar."

"After you, I'm going to read up on our uncle. Find out if he's still alive."

"But I dont-"

"Go back to you're knitting, Anakin." Anakin launched a pillow at Sol's face.

"Go back to you're books you goon."

* * *

Sidious screamed in hatred when he discovered that Vader had disappeared. No doubt 'The One' had found out and decided that Vader was a force too great for the empires control. He threw his desk across the room in his own little tantrum and severed the heads from both of his imperial guards bodies. 'The One' was the most infuriating being in the galaxy, something that Sidious found annoying. Vader had been the key point in controlling the new army of sith, and now he was gone. Most likely dead by the hands of 'The One' and buried somewhere peaceful.

But he could not worry about that now, he had to stop focusing on protecting himself and start focusing on how he was going to end the lives of the Jedi and 'The One'. Force be damned, it was of no use to him. For the first time in a long while, Sidious would have to rely on his own knowledge to fish out the Jedi. Bounty hunters were the only people willing to risk their lives for any amount of profit.

Sidious cackled after the onslaught of his tantrum, they had Master Adi Gallia to break and tortue. She would not be so cooperative to help, but that was what prisons were for. Grevious could handle her, he was usually the most brutal in his punishments. But for now, the eyes of every person in the galaxy were on 'The One' and his newest companion. The rumour had spread throughout the galaxy in a matter of days. Of the two known as 'The One' and 'The Sun'. Sidious suspected that it was Kenobi or some Jedi, helping 'The One' to destroy the empire by spreading a new hope. But what frightened Sidious was what the team name was. "The One Sun" He repeated. He then realised what had happened with a flash of his own brilliance. "Oh Vader, you are as traitorus as the one you call you're brother." Sidious screamed and the glass shattered.

* * *

The Robinson's house looked so beautiful. If wasnt as modern or rich as any other home, but beautiful all the same. It was, literally, built onto and into a tree. A big tree at that. The house was made of wood, had different sections escalating in height and a waterfall running down the hillside. Sol had never seen anything like it in his life. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. To make it seem even more magical, it was covered with snow.

Anakin went to stand beside him and they both looked at Callum's home in awe. Callum had told them that his family wasnt very rich, and that their home was just something their grandfather had made when he was broke. Sol was sure that Anakin would be telling Callum just how wrong he was, this had to be the twenty first wonder of the galaxy.

"Well, you two certainly have wonderful friends." Obi-Wan commented from behind them.

"You've only seen his house." Anakin murmered.

"Maybe we should go inside?" Sol asked.

"Good idea." Anakin replied. The three of them walked up a set of log stairs to a wooden door which some carved designs. "This is brilliant."

"This is fantastic." Sol corrected. They knocked on the door and it was opened by a women who Anakin and Sol knew to be Callum's mother, the one who had made the jumpers that they were now wearing. She smiled when she saw them.

"Oh, Ani. Sol. So wonderful to meet you at last." She greeted and hugged them both.

"Hello Mrs Robinson." Sol greeted in return.

"How are you doing?" Anakin questioned.

"Oh, I'm just fine. Callum has been waiting for you, he's inside. Come on now, I dont want you all freezing in the cold." With that she walked inside the house and they followed her. Sol and Anakin stared open mouthed at the interior, it was all carved and wooden. But the wood that would not burn, which was good since they were all force users.

"We know our house must pale in comparison to yours, but its the best that we can do." Mrs Robinson explained with a smile.

"No, no. If anything our home pales in comparison to your home." Sol corrected.

"You have a wonderful interior Mrs Robinson. And a wonderful exterior of you're home for that matter." Anakin added.

"You two are such sweet hearts, dinner will be ready shortly. You should go and settle in, first three doors on the right, third floor." She then bustled of into what they assumed was the kitchen.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, you really do have some wonderful friends." Obi-Wan repeated.

"The best." Anakin added as he gazed at the ceiling.

"I think the staircase is this way when you've finished drooling, Ani." Sol smirked.

"Ani?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh no, here we go." Anakin rolled his eyes. "It's what my family and close friends call me."

"How come you never asked me to call you it?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"I saw you as a mentor, and now I see you as my brothers watchmen. Let's just go find our rooms."

"Yeah, with any luck you might find Padme in yours then you can-"

"Sol!" Anakin tried to punch his brother who ran up the stairs and to safety.

"I wonder where he got that impression from?" Obi-Wan mused as they walked up the stair case.

"Callum's brothers, they're twins and before you ask, no. I have never mentioned anything of my life with Padme to him, only that she is my wife and I love her."

"Don't you mean want to be with her every second of every day?" Sol mused from above. Anakin looked up to glare at his brother and saw that Padme and Callum were standing with him. Sol grinned wickedly. "I did say-"

"If you say one more thing I'm going to drop you in a nest of gundarks." Anakin threatened meaninglessly. He and Obi-Wan made it to the top of the stairs and Sol noticed that Anakin went to hug Padme straight away. He gave Anakin the thumbs up from behind Padme's back and Anakin made a rude gesture to him. Obi-Wan gave them both scolding looks as then departed to his room, happy that they had stopped annoying one another.

* * *

"Anakin? What are you doing?" Padme asked Anakin who was pacing slowly around the room.

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You, of course."

"In what way?"

"Well I suppose it would be the times that we've-"

"Anakin! Why dont you just relax and sit down?"

"Alright Padme." Anakin moved close to Padme and sat beside her, snaking an arm around her waist as he did so. "So, what do you think of my friends?"

"I think you mean our friends." Padme corrected. "They're all very nice, you seem to have the usual sibling rivalry with Sol."

"He started-"

"Anakin, it's the same for every pair of siblings." Padme informed him.

"Really? I dont know much about family besides from you and my mother."

"You and Sol are exactly the same as me and Sola."

"We are? So you both tackle each other, argue all the time about nothing in particular, and run away from angry chefs?"

"Well, we do argue. What do you mean you run away from angry chefs?" Padme questioned.

"I-uh, nothing." Anakin stammered. Padme gave him one of her piercing looks before Anakin gave in and kissed her on the lips. "It was just something that the twins framed us for, stealing a jam tart. The cook in Impetus' kitchens is a little...off. She chased us around and around with a spatula until she got tired and we escaped to the roof to hide for a few hours and look at the stars." Anakin explained.

"I'd love to see you being chased by an angry chef."

"Well, there is always Obi-Wan."

"Obi-Wan cooks?"

"Oh, yeah. But not very well, whenever he cooked me and Ashoka would secretly bin it, whistle a tune out of the window, and a take away droid would deliver a meal to us. He's always waiting outside of the ship, just in case."

"Does Obi-Wan know about this?"

"No, but the council does."

"Really? How did they find out?"

"Well..."

_"I'm going out for the night so you're dinner just needs to be heated and served, alright Anakin?"_

_"Geez, Obi-Wan. Stop mothering us, we can just order take away? Please." Anakin added under his breath. Obi-Wan just smirked and headed for the door, Anakin followed him and when Obi-Wan had departed he locked the door and headed straight for the uncooked dinner._

_"What are you doing Skywalker?" Master Mundi asked from his seat. _

_"Saving our stomachs." Anakin replied as he picked up the meal and handed it to Ashoka who binned it._

_"What's so bad about Kenobi cooking?" Master Windu asked._

_"Imagine the old chef we had at the temple who burnt everything, then make that ten times worse." Anakin explained as he headed for the window._

_"And how do you plan to get another meal for the two of you?" Master Plo asked._

_"We have our ways." Anakin answered. He opened the window and whistled the tune, the council watched in curiosity and the droid floated up to the window with their meal. _

_"I almost dont believe it." Kit Fisto commented as Anakin took the take away and handed it to Ashoka, he then payed the droid and shut the window._

_"You have a droid scheduled for whenever Kenobi cooks?" _

_"Actually it just sticks around in case we need it, which is almost every day." _

_"And does Kenobi know?"_

_"No." _

_"ANAKIN!" Obi-Wan shouted from a corridor._

_"Yes." Anakin corrected himself._

"I thought you said that he hadnt found out yet?" Padme questioned.

"He didnt, he was just angry with me because I'd told artoo to shock anyone who tried to get to my ship. Unfortunatley he'd taken it literally." Anakin admitted guiltily.

"What happened to you after that?"

"Do you know the expression shoot the messenger?"

"Yes."

"Usually it's not a literal phrase."

"Oh." Padme began to laugh quietly, Anakin joined in after a few seconds.


	19. Dinner, Or A Meal From Hell?

**Chapter 19**

**Dislaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Sol watched Anakin and Padme go into their room and stuck his tongue out at them as a last sign of offense before the door closed. Sol smirked and walked towards his door before Obi-Wan called him. "Sol, would you mind coming here for a minute please?" He asked from his own doorway.

"Okay, Master Kenobi." Sol replied as he followed Obi-Wan into his room. Sol did not really know why Obi-Wan wanted to speak with him, but then again, the Jedi were supposed to be watching him after all.

Obi-Wan closed the door behind them and turned to face Sol. "Hello again, Sol. I just wanted to ask you about some thing, is that alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thats fine." Sol replied kindly. Obi-Wan sat down at a seat and gestured for Sol to do the same, so he did.

"Sol, have you ever been taught to use a lightsaber?"

"Yes, by Ani."

"Alright. Can you use the force well?"

"Yes." Obi-Wan held up a pot of water.

"Can you use the force on this? In any way you wish?" He added. Sol nodded and held his hand out to the water. It froze slightly and rose to about ten centimetres high, he then moulded it into an image of Orion and froze it completely, leaving Obi-Wan very impressed.

"And who taught you to do this?"

"Anakin, but he can make ones that are four foot high."

"Sort of a show off isnt he?"

"Well, actually he dosent like to use the force to do these things so often. He just practises with his lightsaber at the speed of sound."

"The speed of what?"

"Sound. Didnt he tell you he could do it?"

"I doubt Anakin tells me anything anymore."

"But, he does think of you as a father."

"Sorry?"

"He does. It's not very hard to sense, he even told Padme that you were like his father just before the clone wars."

"Well...lets get back on topic. What do you plan to do after you have finished you're education at Impetus?"

"I'm not sure yet, but Anakin said that I should fall in love and get a home."

"Typical. Anything else that you would like to do?"

"Well, I like the thought of fighting against the empire, but Anakin would have a heart attack if my life was in danger."

"Anakin should stop being the protective big brother."

"Isnt that what you were like?"

"Irrelevant. Do you know any weaknesses that the emperor has?"

"One."

"What?"

"He is really afraid of Anakin. Infact the only reason he made me and the army of sith was so that Anakin would not be able to find him, but I still caught him trembling at the mention of his name. Plus, Anakin is only reffered to as 'The One' and he gave me a name aswell."

"What name? We didnt hear of it?"

"Anakin wanted it to be a surprise, I think, he was being very strange that day."

"What is you're name?"

"I'm 'The Sun' and the citizens of the galaxy call us 'The One Sun' like the beacon of hope, that sort of thing."

"Anakin certainly knows how to get peoples attention."

"Tell me about it. He and the twins have been practising flashy things for days now, something to freak out the emperor. It sounded impressive."

"Always Anakin. I wonder what he and Padme will be doing before dinner?" Sol grinned wickedly.

"If I know him, they'll be-"

"Stop trying to snitch on you're brother." Sol listened intently to the wall and heard Anakin's voice.

"Obi-Wan is a terrible chef, we always used to bin his food. Called him the angry chef..."

Sol looked at Obi-Wan with wide eyes and then surpressed a smirk as Obi-Wan stood up and headed to Anakin and Padme's room. _It'll be like the incident with the twins all over again..._

* * *

Anakin stopped smiling when he sensed Obi-Wan coming into the room and his head snapped to the door. Dreading what Obi-Wan had heard. When the door opened Obi-Wan stood there frowning at Anakin with his arms crossed. When he spoke he almost sounded amused. "Angry chef?" He asked. Anakin caught Padme smiling out of the corner of his eye.

"It wasnt my idea, it was Ashoka's." Anakin tried to spare himself a lecture from Obi-Wan, but to no avail.

"Maybe I should cook you something later? Would that put you in you're place?" Obi-Wan smirked.

"No, Obi-Wan, anything but that."

"Are you saying I'm a bad cook?"

"Well you-" Anakin caught the glare on Obi-Wan's face and caught himself in mid sentence. "-you are mistaken, Obi-Wan. You're a brilliant cook."

"Fine then, I will cook you something. And Sol aswell, he is as cocky as you are." Anakin barely surpressed his own ammusment.

"Thats...fine." He said through gritted teeth. Trying to surpress both the joy of Sol eating Obi-Wan's cooking and the fact that he also had to eat it. Obi-Wan smiled and left the room, Anakin put his head in his hands while Padme started to giggle.

"He cant be that bad Anakin." Padme justified through her giggling. Anakin sighed in despair.

"You havent eaten his cooking." Padme began to have another giggling fit again. "Oh, you think thats funny do you?" Anakin began tickling Padme who began to laugh uncontrollabley.

"No! Anakin, ha, please!" She cried through the laughter, but Anakin did not stop. When she tried to stand up to escape him he clamped his arm around her waist and pinned her to the bed, climbing on top of her. He then tickled her again and this time she could not go anywhere and was thrashing around beneath him, Anakin smiled and grinned at her when she tried to punch him playfully and he used the momentom to flip her over and tickle her back.

Anakin subjected Padme to this fun torture until they were called for dinner, which made Anakin cringe. Padme was panting heavily as she recovered from Anakin's tickling and he helped her up, she was sure to keep her eyes on his hands from now on. As they made their way downstairs Anakin saw Sol standing by the door to the kitchen looking ill. When he saw Anakin he looked at him helplessly.

"Obi-Wans making something for the both of us, it smells awful." Sol informed him. Anakin shuddered noticabley and led both Sol and Padme into the dining room where they all sat with Callum, Leah, Lee-Eka, Eka-Lee, someone Anakin assumed to be Mr Robinson and their cousin, looking as posh as ever. The twins were sat on either side of him and made funny gestures behind him, forcing them to stifle their laughter.

Minutes later, Mrs Robinson came in with something that smelled absolutley deliscious, but it was not for Anakin or Sol, or the twins, for some odd reason. Most likely Mrs Robinsons idea. Obi-Wan gave them all food that he'd cooked and Anakin looked sadly at Padme, who put a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Sol nudged Anakin and gave him another helpless look, whilst the twins played with their food. A minute later, none of them had eaten any of Obi-Wan's food and were all playing with it meaninglessly.

"Why have none have you eaten you're food?" Obi-Wan asked with a smirk. They all looked at Anakin.

"Uh, we thought we'd let it breath a bit more." Anakin admitted honestly.

"Food cant breath, Anakin."

"No, but we can." Eka-Lee commented with a grimace at the food on his plate.

"You two will be eating this until you sort yourselves out at school, and Callum may be joining you." Mrs Robinson added. Callum turned the most amazing shade of crimson and it made Anakin and Sol smirk absent mindedly. They still did not eat the food and when there was a knock at the door it was almost a blessing.

"I'll get it."  
"Probably for me."  
"Going to check if its Sidious."  
"Might be my parcel."

The four of them excused themselves all together and ran for the door, leaving their still full plates of food behind. Anakin reached the door first and opened it slowly, wanting to savour every moment of not being within smelling distance of the awful food. On the other side of the door stood a black haired boy who Anakin recognized as one of the students from the dark side in Impetus. The twins looked to the floor and then to the boy.

"Hello, Steven. Finally decided that the light side is better than the dark side?" They asked hopefully.

"No, stop asking me that. I'm going to my room." He informed them, pushing past Anakin. "You'll know where to find me."

Anakin and Sol looked at one another in confusion and closed the door. They then looked at the twins for an explanation. "Who was that?" Sol asked.

"Our brother, Steven. We dont talk about him because he's on the dark side."

"The actual dark side?" Anakin asked wearily.

"No, the neutral dark side. But he stays to himself and never uses the light side, he's something of a drain on our light hearted moods." They made for the dining room once more and found the food still one their plates. Anakin swallowed.

"It's still here." He commented before sitting down beside Padme again. Obi-Wan gave him a piercing look.

"If you lot dont eat any of it I'm making triple helpings for tommorow." He threatened. They all picked up their forks and scooped the food into their mouths. It was terrible. Sol actually gagged on it. Anakin and the twins, used to hiding their disgust, gently put their forks down and looked at each other in humiliation. After forcing the food down their throats they went to finish their meal, but came to a mutual agreement between one another.

When Obi-Wan moved to go to his room, they began to scrape the food back into the pot when he shouted. "Leave it!" Making them all sigh in dissapointment. Padme smiled at Anakin cruelly and Anakin used the force to remind her of just how easily he could overpower her and tickle her to his hearts content, making her scowl. When they were sure that Obi-Wan was gone, Anakin used the same tactic that he had with Obi-Wan in the temple before and placed all of the food onto one plate. The twins swaped it for their cousins when he wasnt looking and they quickly fled from the room after excusing themselves, Anakin took Padme with him so that he could stay true to his threat.

Padme intentionally dragged her feet to slow him down, but he merely smilled and nearly dragged her into their room with a chuckle. She did not look too happy about Anakin tickling her, but she was still amused by the whole situation. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and led her to the bed. "You should know better than to laugh at me when I'm disgusted by something." Anakin scolded playfully.

"You should know better than to show you're disgust." Padme retaliated with equal playfullness. Anakin took that as the comment that sealed her fate and began tickling her mercilessly. In the end, Padme stopped him with a quick kiss. Anakin's eyes twinkled as they snuggled up together on the bed and started talking about what they were going to do for christmas.

* * *

Adi Gallia let out another scream of pain as she was tortued horrendously by Grevious. He laughed his mechanical laugh and asked the question again. "Where are you're Jedi friends hiding?" He persisted. She did not answer and was tortured again, electrocuted to be exact. The torture went on for hours before she was weak and limp, completely unable to respond. It was at that moment that one of the sith standing in the room began to search her mind for the location of the Jedi. With her last ounce of strength, Gallia turned all of her thoughts to the chosen one. Showing them the things she had seen and heard of his power.

_'The One' fought Obi-Wan with deadly accuracy, even though it was merely sparring. His strikes faster than any Jedi's could be and his power and anticipation exceeding his. Obi-Wan sat on the floor when The One knocked him down and when he stood up, The One froze his legs with water. _

_Next memory._

_The One walked around the corner of a valley whilst fighting twenty droids at once. A memory from the clone wars. Although the other Jedi had been imprisoned and fifty droids then attacked him, he was not defeated. After using the force to shove their blaster bolts back at them, he engaged in a deadly duel with Count Dooku. Dooku fled in anger and defeat, The One then freed the imprisoned Jedi. _

_Next memory._

_"He passed the test set by the force wielders, I can only tell you that his passing has proved that he is the chosen one." Obi-Wan informed them. The council members looked at one another for a long time. _

_Next memory._

_"Sidious is afraid of me, I know it." The One spoke. "That's why he made the army of the sith, for protection. That's why he made Vader, but Vader no longer exists." _

The sith yelled in anger and severed Gallia's head. He had seen very distorted images of The One, and heard of what he had done. What he had proved. This was so annoying. The One was messing up the sith's control of the galaxy, the empire was going under. Plus, The One had destroyed Vader. The person that they all believed in. After another scream of rage, the sith turned to his comrades.

"Her memories were filled with images of 'The One', she used them to cloud the knowledge I needed from her." He explained.

"What is 'The One'?"

"He is a human. I saw it. No special angel or spirit, he is simply a human who knows how to use the force for water and trickery. He decieved the force wielders."

"Force wielders cannot be decieved."

"You can either believe this and allow our fear to fade, or not believe it and allow you're pathetic ideas to take a hold of you."

The sith looked at one another. "Stupid human."


	20. Darth Plagueis

**Chapter 20**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

Sidious led twenty of his most powerful sith deep into the ancient temple of the sith. Where his former master, Darth Plagueis lay. The loss of Vader had to be accounted for and, with the strength of numbers, Sidious dared to bring his old mentor back to life. It was not a very safe thing to do, he had killed his master long ago. But he could easily prevent Plagueis from destroying him with his army of sith, so he would dare to raise him from the dead. It would be a welcome thing to have his old masters unique powers on his side, only they were not so unique now. His talents were shared by another, The One. His reason for raising his master, he would be sure to inform him that the chosen one had risen the moment that Plagueis' rage blinded him. The sith was always so obssesed with the prophecy, cautioning Sidious against ignoring it. This was his one true reason for raising Plagueis, the downfall of the chosen one.

They went through twisting turns and winding caverns until they reached the tomb that Sidious had buried his master in, a final sign of respect. Sidious carefully used the force to slide the tomb open to reveal the stone cold face of his master, eyes closed and with a gaping hole in his neck. Sidious gestured for the others to surround the tomb and they each held their hands above Plagueis, Sidious drew on every ounce of power that they possessed and it was barely enough. The first sign of life was the raged breathing of the sith, as he came to terms with where he was. Plagueis' eyes opened in one movement and he stared into the face of his former apprentice. "My former apprentice." He greeted with an evil grin. "You have come far, I sense that the galaxy is now under your control." Plagueis sat up quickly. "You have made me proud."

"Thank you, my former master. Can you sense anything else about the galaxy? Perhaps the reason that I raised you from the dead?" Sidious asked. It was a simple test, to see if the sith's skills were still as adept as ever.

"I sense, a spark. The light side had a very strong presence, even whilst we control the galaxy." Plagueis paused for a moment. Before staring into Sidious' eyes. "The chosen one, he exists."

"Yes, he has been causing us problems."

"Of course he has! He is the chosen one, the most powerful force user to ever walk the galaxy. You must be cautious, Sidious, he will come for the sith."

"I know, Plagueis, he evaded my attempts to turn him to the dark side and led the Jedi into hiding before my empire could destroy them. But despite his moments of wisdom, the boy that I know is arrogant and restless."

"Boy, you say?"

"A young man, barely in his twenties yet immensely powerful. I require your help to defeat him and bring peace to the empire. He and the Jedi are beacons of hope to the galaxy and I will not have it."

"Understood. I will aid you in your quest, but I would like to meet the boy for myself."

"We cannot locate him, noone can."

"Maybe so, but every one has a few seconds of vunderability. Once I meet him he will never allow himself to be exposed again, but the need to know more about him surpasses the need to increase his vunderability."

* * *

The council mourned for the lose of Master Gallia, but worried about the extremely dark force presence that they sensed. Something old and supposedly lost had arisen, and it was as strong a force presence as Skywalker's. Well, almost. The council had contacted Master Kenobi immediatley to see if Vader has risen again, but it was not him. Occording to Obi-Wan, Sol and Anakin were busy binning the meal that he had made for them. Forcing them all to glance at one another in ammusement.. They questioned him as to whether he had felt the force presence also, he confirmed that he had.

Whilst the council wondered what it could be, they then thought of Skywalker. He was more powerful than they were, he might know who it was. But it was impossible that the boy had all of the answers, yet they hoped that he might give them at least a bit of insight. Obi-Wan went to find Skywalker and they heard them having a heated discussion about dinner, which resulted in what sounded like someone being hit and an 'Ow!' from Skywalker.

The two then came into the view of the hologram with Skywalker rubbing his head for a few seconds and glaring at Obi-Wan. "Skywalker, have you sensed this new presence in the galaxy?" Master Windu asked.

"Yes, it is extremely strong and dark." Anakin replied.

"Any ideas on what it might be, do you?" Master Yoda asked.

"No, but I think I can find out who it is. The force users on Thython had a way of identifying the force signatures of people from across the galaxy that you dont even know, Leah knows how to do it. I can ask her."

"You should probably do that now, Anakin." Obi-Wan advised. Anakin disappeared from the hologram and the council heard him and Sol conversing about dinner briefly before he found Leah and asked her the question. Her answer was something of a legend to the council 'Darth Plagueis' Anakin thanked her and came back into the hologram view. He could tell that the council had heard them but said it anyway.

"She believes that it is Darth Plagueis, Sidious' old master." Anakin informed them.

"That is impossible, he is dead." Ki-Adi Mundi informed him in turn.

"Well, Sidious does have an army of sith. Together they might have the power to raise him from the dead. But it would drain their energy and leave them weak for a long period of time."

"If Darth Plagueis had risen, you need to be extremely careful Skywalker." Master Windu cautioned him.

"Me? Why me?"

"Plagueis was one of the sith's who involved themselves with the prophecy of the chosen one in every spare hour that they had. If he has woken up to a universe where the chosen one exists, he will go looking for him. Go looking for you."

"But how will he find me? The force users have masked their homes with enough power to hide a million of them."

"You are no ordinary force user, Anakin. Your force presence can probably be sensed from far away, though it will be difficult to pinpoint you through these defences." Obi-Wan informed him.

"But if Plagueis-" Anakin was cut off when the door behind them burst open and a figure in a dark black cloak stood there. The council watched in concern, this was definetly Plagueis. Obi-Wan ignited his saber, surprisingly to the council, Skywalker did not. He seemed content to simply watch the sith.

"So, is it true?" Plagueis questioned. He looked directly at Anakin. "Are you the one?" Anakin froze and did not move, or blink. The council knew how touchy he was on the subject and how he would blank anyone who asked him that question. He did the same now, Plagueis did not seem to mind. "You are. You're father must be very proud of you, coming into his galaxy and changing it for the better."

"My father is none of your concern." Anakin snapped, sounding offended at Plagueis calling the force his father. "What are you doing here?"

"The emperor is very curious about you, young one." Plagueis began to circle both him and Obi-Wan. "As am I, actually." Plagueis had his own saber ignited and looked at Obi-Wan. "You wont be needing that." Plagueis informed him. The sith waved his hand and the blade flickered and died. Obi-Wan seemed confused, not shocked, he had seen force wielders do it before now.

"Neither will you." Anakin retaliated and without even moving, Plagueis' blade flickered and died by Anakin's command. The council, Obi-Wan and Anakin eyed Plagueis whilst he watched Anakin intently.

"You are a first in the galaxy. For years the galaxy has waited for you." Plagueis commented.

"I do like to take my time with things," Anakin mocked dryly. One of the many things he was good at, raising his opponents temper. But Plagueis was unfased by this technique.

"You are not what I expected." Plagueis observed Anakin sharply. "You are much younger than I expected."

"Believe me your not the only one." Anakin spoke and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder how you can stand up against an empire as big as Sidious'?"

"Your _apprentice _is a fool. He cannot hide his force presence very well, even if it took me years to realise it, he makes himself out to be stronger than he is."

"And you are quite the opposite. Now, my intentions. I wished to meet you, but now I am afraid I must kill you." Plagueis ignited his saber again. This time both Anakin and Obi-Wan ignited their sabers.

"You cant fight if you cant use your saber Plagueis." Anakin mocked as the saber deactivated once more. Plagueis smirked evilly.

"And you cant run from your destiny. Which will be death, no matter how soon or far it may seem. Plagueis ignited two sabers and lunged for Obi-Wan, the hologram flickered as he did so. Anakin ducked under one of his sabers and struck at his side. Plagueis snarled and used the force to push Obi-Wan to the side. He then engaged Anakin with very fast strikes, which Anakin matched with apparent ease. Neither one moved, they could not. Whenever one tried to push the other back they risked getting their foot chopped off. It got to the point where speed and accuracy was everything, Skywalker seemed to be losing. But then his strikes became so fast that you could hardly see them and Plagueis backed off at once.

Anakin pinned him with a stare and Plagueis fled the room. Skywalker glanced at Obi-Wan before going after him, most likely to ensure that no one was harmed. The hologram was cut leaving the council speechless. For two reasons.

Reason one. Plagueis was alive and powerful, very powerful.

Reason Two. Skywalkers fighting. He had been so slow and they had sensed that he was holding back on something, but then he stopped holding back and lashed out. His strikes had been faster than the speed of sound, they could tell. He really was going to be the most powerful being in the galaxy after all.

* * *

Plagueis had fled and left the home reasonably unscathed. Except for a hole in the door which he had climbed through. Anakin ran to find the others and saw that they were all around Callum, for some reason. Anakin looked closely and noticed a lightsaber gash on the wall. Callum must have been narrowly missed.

To Anakins mild surprise, Steven was sat right beside Callum and giving him reassuring words. Anakin sensed the brotherly protection that he shared with Sol and his eyes immediatley locked with his brothers. After the silent indication that everyone was okay, Anakin went back to Obi-Wan who sat dazed in a chair. Anakin walked up to him slowly, careful not to startle the old man.

"Are you alright Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked. Obi-Wan opened his mouth and closed it, in apparent confusion. Anakin frowned slightly.

"For years we thought that it was impossible to bring someone back from the dead, and now we realise that it is possible." Obi-Wan said. "If Sidious had brought back his master from the dead, who knows what other sith he could bring into the galaxy. It would be chaos, utter chaos. The Jedi wouldnt stand a chance."

"It'll be alright Obi-Wan. They wont be able to find you, and if they do I'll be fighting alongside you. Thats a promise." Anakin assured.

"As flattered as I am, Anakin. The most powerful sith that have ever lived would be a challenge that no one could best, not even you."

Anakin sighed and then an idea came to him. "The force..." Obi-Wan looked at him in confusion. "...it had a consciounce, maybe I could strike a deal with it." Anakin became agitated as images of his mother dying came into his mind. Obi-Wan sensed his frustration.

"You would owe the force a great dept, one that you could never re-pay."

"The force, owes me!" Anakin snapped back at once. "It took everyone that I held dear from me except you and Padme. Then it gave me more loved ones to try and pay off its debt. But it hasnt. The force owes me, Obi-Wan. I know you think otherwise, but it does. A bargain will be all that we have if Sidious raises more sith."

"We could raise Jedi, then place them back in the force after the battle is done." Obi-Wan compromised. "The council will surely thin about that."

"You cant, you burn the Jedi, remember? A Jedi burial means that they can never be raised from the dead and the Jedi code prevents you from doing otherwise." Anakin was very frustrated now. Plagueis could have easily killed Sol or Padme, and Obi-Wan and the council were discussing their problems instead of preventing them.

"The Jedi code is a-"

"Load of rubbish." Anakin butted in. Obi-Wan glared at him, silently cautioning him. "The sith adapted to the modern ways of the galaxy and look where they ended up. They rule the galaxy. The Jedi need to adapt or you will die."

"A Jedi must not know love. That is a certainty, so if your trying to justify your marraige to Padme then-"

"It is justified! I love her, end off. Love is pure, good and part of the light side Obi-Wan. The Jedi should say that a Jedi must not know 'Lust'. Blocking up all of your emotions inside of you is not healthy, Obi-Wan. That is why Jedi turn to the dark side or leave the order, they have hearts! I am warning you and the council right now, this is the law of the universe. Adapt or die."

With that, Anakin left the room to go and find Padme and Sol. Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his temples. Anakin wasnt thinking straight, he was merely stressed from the near deaths of his brother and wife. But something that Anakin had said did make sense, something so bold that only he would dare to say it. Adapt or die. It was the truth, the sith had won because of it. Now Obi-Wan faced a choice. Inform the council of this over hologram, or take them all to the temple where they could be safe and discuss it in person. Obi-Wan thought for a moment then realised something. The force users would give this home every protection that they had, it would be safer than the temple.

He would stay for his mission, watch Sol. But now he would take to guarding the house as well. He had a feeling that the happy time he believed he would have here was put to an end when Plagueis showed up. Anakin could have his good time and his fun. But Obi-Wan? No. Safety first. Another rule of the universe. Obi-Wan sighed. Why was the force allowing such powerful creatures to roam the universe?


	21. Christmas

**Chapter 21**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges storry and it always will be**

Sidious sat on his throne whilst his master paced behind him, voicing his thoughts on the chosen one. "He is remarkable, a once in a lifetime specimen. If only you had not killed me my apprentice, I could have swayed him to our cause." Plagueis scolded once again.

"It is the way of the sith, is it not. To kill their master to take over? But these things must remain in the past, our empire faces destruction." Sidious changed the subject.

"Understood. He is one boy, Sidious. He cannot destroy your empire, not alone. You need not worry, if you so desire to destroy him send a squadron of your troops to Thython. The planet were I found him."

"That is where the community of force wielders was, before we destroyed their village."

"A community will have more than one village, Sidious, and they have most likely raised their defences against you so that you cannot find them."

"Regardless of that, did you sense any Jedi on the planet?"

"Yes, many of them. But the moment that I sought to find a way for their destruction, the force became strangely uncooperative. Explain."

"The force has grown a consciounse, it seems, and taken upon the instincts of a father. The One is now guarded by the force itself and pays attention to his every need."

"The force has always had a consciounce, Sidious. But whilst I was in his company, I saw another. Almost identical to him, but with blonde hair and no scars."

"My former apprentice, Darth Vader. The One found him and taught him to leave the sith behind during the short window of time between his creation from the cloning facility and the time when he would accept the sith. As I understand it, his name has been changed to The Sun."

"Sol. He was there defending a boy that I almost killed, along with someone strong in the dark side of the force. But that boy was not a sith, and never will be. There is something about the people on Thython that align themselves with the dark, they care more for their families than anything else."

"Thython is a planet of mystery. Especially when it comes to its people. We need to think of a plan to destroy the Jedi."

"As I understand it, you have billions of droids at your disposal."

"That is correct."

"Send them, all of them. You have enough resources to defend you anyway, send them to Thython with orders to kill any Jedi that they see. Sooner or later they will find them, it is inevitable."

* * *

Anakin helped the Robinsons put their house back the way it was and fix anything that had been broken when Plagueis had attacked. Anakin went straight for Padme and Sol after his conversation with Obi-Wan to make sure that they were alright. To him, family was everything.

Mr and Mrs Robinson did not seem disturbed by this, simply grateful. Grateful that no one was harmed and that their son, Steven, had been on the light side, even though it was for a minute, for the duration of the battle. Steven was leaving the darkness, Anakin sensed it. But he was too set in his ways to ever leave it completely.

After the house was put right, every one resumed their normal activities like nothing had happened. Mrs Robinson prepared for christmas with a newfound spring in her step and Mr Robinson decorated the house in pure joy. Anakin and Sol had gone outside to talk and the twins came with them, Obi-Wan was left to wallow in his little problem whilst Padme and Leah helped Mrs Robinson. Callum decided to join Anakin.

"So, lets see, snowball fight. One team of two, one team of three. Family on family. Agreed?" Lee-Eka asked.

"I thought a snowball fight was a free for all?" Sol asked.

"Usually it is, but this is just a warm up. Okay go!"

Anakin and Sol ran one way, the Robinsons ran the other way. Sol used the force to make a wall of snow, which they both vaulted and hid behind whilst Eka-Lee used the force to create an igloo for his team. Anakin smirked at it and turned his attention to throwing snow balls. He was having so much fun that he did not even notice the fact that several ships were entering the atmosphere in the distance, and when he did he froze. Even though those ships would land in the wilderness, there had to be at least a billion droids on board.

"Ani, watch out!" Sol grabbed Anakin by the colar and hauled him behind the wall, the snowballs flew harmlessly past them. They heard the twins swear in dissapointment.

"Sol, there are droids here."

"What?"

"Their ships just landed, there has to be at least a billion of them."

"They wont be able to get through our defences will they?"

"No, I guess not."

"Then relax, have some fun and worry about it when it happens."

"Alright, but this wall is too simple."

"What do you suggest?"

"Ice fort."

"Ice fort." Sol snickered. They both concentrated on the force and lifted a huge pile of snow into the air. It began to shift and change into the shape of a fort and then froze in solid ice, they set it down in front of them and quickly ran inside.

"Oi! Unfair!" Callum called. Anakin and Sol went to the top of the fort.

"Three on two is unfair, this evens the odds!" Anakin shouted back. He and Sol then scooped up the snow on the fort and began throwing even more snowballs. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even Sidious.

* * *

On the morning of christmas, Anakin smiled as he remembered what they were going to do today. Give one another presents and have fun, more fun than usual, if that was at all possible. Anakin looked down to Padme who was safely in his arms and grinned, he placed a loving kiss on her forehead and ran his fingertips gently over her back.

She began to stir slightly and awoke moments later, smiling at Anakin. "Good morning Ani."

"Good morning Angel. Sleep well?"

"Very well, yes. What about you?"

"I was up all night looking at you."

"Anakin!"

"I'm just kidding, do you want to get up?"

"I think I do, yes."

Anakin nodded and they both got up and got dressed. Anakin snuck glances at Padme whenever she was not looking and pulled on his christmas jumper, another of Mrs Robinsons creations. She had even made one for Padme, with a 'P' in the middle.

When they were finished changing they both went downstairs together, they were fairly surprised by the amount of presents under the tree. Or, at least, Padme was. "Anakin, how many presents did you get?"

"Two for each person. Three for you, if your up for it?" He added evily. She elbowed him in the ribs and they proceeded to the dining room. Where Mr and Mrs Robinson, the twins, Obi-Wan and Leah sat. Callum and his cousin must have still been asleep, along with Sol.

"Good morning." Mrs Robinson greeted happily.

"Good morning." They replied. "I'll be right back, got to go and wake Sol." Anakin made to leave the room when Padme caught his arm.

"You are not waking his up with water again Anakin. You almost gave him hypothermia last time." Padme scolded and they both sat at the table, Anakin was next to Obi-Wan.

"Sleep well Anakin?"

"As well as I can. Having fun?"

"Lots of fun, yes. Even though I worry about Plagueis and the droids on Thython."

"If you worry anymore you'll turn into a pebble and sink in a pool of water. Stop being so dense and lighten up, its christmas."

"Maybe so, but there are still threats."

"Well stop being threatened then. Hang on, wheres your jumper?"

"Jedi do not wear festive attire."

"Either you put it on or I do it for you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Alright then." Anakin made to get up but was halted by Obi-Wan.

"Not on your life, Anakin."

Anakin smirked and glanced behind him, Sol stood in the door way with Obi-Wans jumper in his hands. Anakin could barely hide the laughter on his face when Sol walked up to the Jedi and pulled it over his head. The jumper went on easily, more than easily in fact. But Obi-Wan was fuming and gave both Sol and Anakin a lecture on being light hearted. When he had finished they stuck their tongues out at him and ate their breakfast, thankfully it had not been made by Obi-Wan today.

"You know I had no idea that food this good could come out of that stove." Lee-Eka mused. "I wonder who cooked it?"

"Your mother." Leah answered.

"Phew, my taste buds were going num from Obi-Wan's cooking." Sol mused, Anakin smiled at him before Obi-Wan glared at the pair of them. They both went back to eating with smirks on their faces.

"Meat ball Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"But its breakfas-hang on, did you make them?"

"What, do you find them repulsive?"

"They are delicious, they are delicious but next time could you ease up on the-" Obi-Wan gave him a fierce stare and Anakin quickly plopped on into his mouth. It was harder than he expected to pretend to enjoy it. When the doorbell rang, Obi-Wan went to get it. A caution he had taken upon himself and Anakin searched around for Orion. Orion! Oh no.

"I left Orion in Impetus." Anakin placed his head in his hands. The twins looked at him in shock and Leah and Callum looked at one another.

"No you didnt." Sol said, scooping more food into his mouth. Anakin looked up at him slowly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I knew you'd forget, he's in my room. I brought him in without you noticing."

"You little...he's my pet."

"I'm you, by default he is my pet too." Sol grinned at him and Anakin launched one of Obi-Wan's deadly meatballs at him.

"Well, shouldnt he be down here then?" Callum asked. "I doubt Orion has ever seen christmas."

"Yes, he should. Sol why dont you go and get him, if he is your pet?" Anakin asked Sol with the very clear hint of jealousy. Sol gave him a mocking look and went to go and retrieve Orion. Padme looked at Anakin.

"You shouldnt be jealous, Orion would have been stuck at Impetus if Sol hadnt brought him with you." Padme reminded.

"Yeah, well I just dont like the fact that Orion spends more time with Sol than he does with me."

"He's still only young, he can barely tell the difference between the two of you."

"Well, now he'll be spending a lot more time with me. Sol reads all of the time anyway."

An all too familiar voice was at the door, all too familiar voices actually. Anakin recognised them as master Plo and Kit Fisto. The Jedi council had sent them to watch over them whilst they all stayed for christmas. Anakin smirked as he heard Master Fisto say something about Obi-Wan forcing Anakin and Sol to eat his food. Padme nudged Anakin when he saw Sol enter with Orion and gave him a look that silently conveyed a message. _Dont be jealous. _

"Hello Orion." Anakin greeted and opened his arms for Orion to jump in. Orion leapt into them and gave Anakin a sort of hug before settling peacefully into his arms.

"Hello Ani." Orino replied before yawning. Anakin looked at Sol who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, now that we've all finished breakfast you should go and open your presents." Mrs Robinson advised. They were only too happy to comply and all stood up and went into the living room. Obi-Wan came in with the two Jedi and they each greeted them before proceeding to their gifts. Anakin handed Orion to Obi-Wan as payback for making him eat that meat ball.

They opened their presents in a happy mood, completely opposite of what they had been feeling a few days ago. Anakin got another jumper, which he put on, that matched Sol's new one, again. A book on correcting your own homework from Leah, which Obi-Wan snickered about.

"Not funny Obi-Wan." Anakin clenched his jaw.

"Nope, its hilarious." Lee-Eka corrected. Anakin threw the wrapping paper at him playfully. Callum stared at a coat that he had been given in obvious shock, Sol smirked at it and nudged Anakin in the ribs and gestured towards him.

"Callum, something wrong with the coat?" Anakin asked whilst trying to conceal his laughter.

"Its from my great aunt, she has rubbish taste."

"Here here." Eka-Lee agreed. Sol was staring at a large present he had, it was from Anakin. He looked it over with concern.

"Anakin, is there anything alive in my gift?" He asked cautiously.

"Open it and find out." Anakin replied.

"Be warned, Skywalker has been known to give very peculiar gifts." Master Plo advised Sol who gulped. He opened his present and found that it was a cage, with an animal in it. He gaped at it and Orion growled in jealousy.

"You got me my own pet." Sol began to smile at it. Anakin had got him one of the animals similar to Mrs Robinsons. Except it was thinner, had feathers and was the colour of snow. "What's its name?"

"You name it, she is your pet."

"Uh, I dont know any good names."

"Cant you think of even one? Maybe that girl you have a crush on?"

"Hey! I do not!"

"Oh, so why do you act all strange when your around her?"

"Why do you act strange around Obi-Wan's special friday specials?"

"I'll have you know that we all do that. No offense Obi-Wan."

"Offense taken." Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. Anakin went back to opening a gift that had no name on it. He frowned in confusion and opened it. Inside were two items of clothing that obviously went over your wrists. Anakin arched an eyebrow as they were fairly plain, and Anakin only wore one glove. "Put them on Anakin."

"Did you give me these?" Anakin asked.

"No, but you made me wear this jumper, so you have to wear those."

Anakin sighed and put them on. They seemed strange, there was something like a button pressed against both wrists. Anakin bent his wrist and pressed one of the buttons, a blade of a lightsaber was emitted from the one that he pressed. It didnt touch his hand and it did not extend beyond his fingers.

"What the...?"Anakin stared at it. Callum stared at it intently and then Anakin sensed that he noticed something.

"Steven gave you those. I know he did, he never leaves a name on gifts and his gifts are always the best." Callum explained. "He must like you for getting rid of Plagueis."

"They're definetly something." Anakin mused. He pressed the button on the other one and the other blade ignited. They flowed with a type of grace that a lightsaber carried. The Jedi seemed fairly interested in them.

"He must have made them himself, he is the best inventor I've ever met."

"Well thank him for me, I dont know if I'll ever get a chance to."

"Uh, what the heck is this?" Lee-Eka asked pointing to several blaster like objects.

"They're from uncle gravien." Eka-Lee read from the label. "I wonder if they work?" He picked up one and aimed it at their cousin who began to protest. He fired it and a small jet of goo sprayed over him. They all began to laugh.

"No way, here Ani take one." Lee-Eka threw one to Anakin who looked at it in a mischevious way. He then turned to look at Obi-Wan.

"Anakin dont you da-" Anakin fired it and Obi-Wan was sprayed with goo. Sol began to laugh when Obi-Wan tackled Anakin. Anakin was careful not to activate stevens gift and when their little play fight was over, all of the gifts were opened. Then a small whirl of bright lights appeared and another gift appeared. Adressed to Anakin and Sol. It had no name tag on it and they could sense something was off about it.

"How did that get here?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Not sure, must have materialised from medi-chlorines." Lee-Eka suggested.

"Thats imposssible." Obi-Wan stated.

"Oh yeah? Then where did Anakin come from?"

"He didnt just materialise."

"No, but he did come into existence suddenly."

"Will you just stop agrueing with the Jedi and let them open the gift?" Callum snapped at Lee-Eka. Anakin and Sol glanced at one another and opened the box together.

Inside were two very strange objects. A data pad adressed and wrist chrono addressed to Sol and a box for Anakin with a button on the top. Anakin took out the box and Sol took out the data pad and wrist chrono. There was a small switch on the side and Sol flicked it. The wrist chrono let out a strange snap hiss noise and a ray shield came out of it and went into a circular formation around Sol's wrist. A literal shield.

"Woah." The twins said. Anakin stared at it and ignited a blade on his wrist, he hit the ray shield. It bounced off and left him unscaved.

"What about the data pad?" Padme asked. Sol picked it up and looked at it in detail. Then he did some complicated things on it and a hologram of the galaxy appeared. It filled the room and you could see everything on it, literally. Droid ships hovering above Thython, pirates going to Florrum, the sith army massing on Coruscant and many more things.

"That's useful." Kit Fisto commented.

"What about you, Anakin? Open the box."

"I dont think you can, try pressing the button." Callum suggested. Anakin pressed it and the box expanded to ten times its original size, making Sol and Anakin lean backwards to avoid being hit in the face by it.

"This is interesting." Master Plo commented.

Anakin opened the box with Sol, it was a two person job. Inside was a silver bow and arrows with their tips glowing blue, like lightsabers. There was also a quiver filled with even more arrows and a book detailing how to make more. Also, there was a cowl and entire outfit inside. There was a note as well.

_Sol, you have all of the things that will help you when in danger or devising a battle plan._

_Anakin, you have the items for stealth and agileness. _

_Making up for twenty two years of missing your life days and christmas, Uncle Bra-Don. _

"Bra-Don?" Anakin repeated out loud. "He sent us these?"

"I dont understand, how did he know where we were. Let alone that I existed?" Sol asked. Anakin handed the note to Obi-Wan who began to read it.

"This is certainly interesting." He stated after a while. Anakin and Sol began to survey the gifts that their uncle had given them, he had been extremely thoughtful it seemed.

"We should go outside to test our new gifts." Lee-Eka advised. Everyone had gotten a weapon, even Padme.

"Alright, but we should go sparring. I am not going against Anakin or Sol, they are practically invincible together now." Eka-Lee stated.

"We'll spar with them, Anakin will most likely want to be on a team with Padme so it will be three on three." Obi-Wan suggested.

"Fairs fair, lets go Lee."

"Right behind you Eka."

Sol turned to Anakin and mouthed something about invincibility, Anakin smiled and shook his head.


	22. Care Free Life

**Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

The twins were already fighting one another by the time that they got outside, Sol and Anakin's ice fort was still standing. Obi-Wan blinked at it and Sol and Anakin chuckled to one another, it was enough of a hint for Obi-Wan. Sol walked with Anakin and Padme to a tree and the Jedi followed, each activating their lightsaber. Sol turned on his shield and lightsaber, Anakin readied his bow and saber (still attached to his belt) and Padme loaded her gun.

Leah and Padme were a formidable team together and the agreement they had come to before went to pieces when Anakin joined the Jedi team and Leah and Callum joined Sol's team. Anakin was eager to fight against Sol, but even more eager to go against Padme, he had never fought her before.

Anakin and Sol clashed first, sparking the others to begin. Anakin shot and arrow at Sol, who deflected it with his shield before risking a swipe at Anakin, who ignited the blade on his left wrist to block it. He decided to call the wrist sabers. Obi-Wan fought with Padme, an irony since Padme was actually winning, Fisto fought with Callum and Master Plo fought with Leah. It was becoming a free for all after an hour or so, the twins had joined in also. Then things went south for Anakin and Sol, everyone was on them. Sol held up his shield to block their attacks and Anakin shot arrows from behind it, it wasnt as if they could get past. Eventually, the twins and Callum were out, Anakin stunned Obi-Wan with an arrow, Sol took out both of the Jedi masters by shoving them with his shield. Anakin ran up to Padme and twirled her around, then pulled her against him, one wrist saber at her neck in a playful way.

"I believe that you have lost milady." Anakin mocked playfully.

"Since the pair of you are invincible together, I would have expected nothing less." Padme mocked back, elbowing him in the gut and causing him to keel over. Obi-Wan smirked and Anakin glared at him. Sol burst out laughing and soon Anakin had shot five arrows at him, each one hitting its target.

"There are such things as bad losers." Anakin informed his brother.

"Yes, and there are such things as bad winners. Which we are not, it seems." Sol replied.

"If I was a bad winner, you would know about it. Believe me."

"You've got that right." Obi-Wan commented. Sol smiled and Anakin began to chase him off into the house.

"Lovely elbow to the gut Padme." Lee-Eka commended.

"Yes, beautiful." Eka-Lee added.

"Thanks." Padme thanked. Before helping up Leah from the ground where she had been frozen from Anakin's water power. "Maybe you should warm up by the fire?"

"Thats a good idea." Leah shivered. They both walked inside, following the path the Sol and Anakin had left behind.

"Wow, those two really are invincible together." Callum mused.

"Well, invincible to us. But if you get a hundred Jedi on them at once you'll probably beat them." Eka-Lee informed.

"Or a hundred sith, which isnt a good sign." Lee-Eka added.

"We have a question for you three, do you think that Anakin and Sol would come back to the Jedi order?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not a chance, Anakin loves Padme way to much to even think about it." Lee-Eka stated.

"Sol has been taught to use his emotions since his creation and loves his brother too much, he also has his eye on Belle from what I can tell." Eka-Lee added.

"I remember that, Sol wouldnt stop trying to hit Anakin with his saber until he apologized for calling her out of his league." Callum remembered.

"That was us actually, but Anakin got the blame."

"Just like he did for you stealing the jam tarts?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Exactly the same."

"You two need to take the blame for the things you do." Callum told them.

"Like you did for accidentaly shaving aunt Timara?"

"I did, actually. I told mum a year after it happened."

"Well thought out little bro." Lee-Eka congratualted.

* * *

Anakin, Sol, Leah and Padme were all sat in front of the fire, warming up. Anakin kept glaring at Padme for elbowing him and Sol had to stop him from tackling her on several occasions since she had joined them.

After a few minutes, the others came back in and they all waited peacfully until christmas lunch was ready. It would take half an hour to make so they had to do something to pass the times, listing all of the bad things that Anakin and the twins had ever done.

"Dyed Callum's hair purple."

"Pushed Obi-Wan in a lake."

"Fed our cousin feaces."

"Set the temple on fire for five seconds."

"Tricked Callum into doing our homework."

"Set Obi-Wan's hair on fire whilst he slept."

"What?!" Obi-Wan asked.

"Well I did! Me and Ashoka had to sedate you before you woke up and put it out with a fire extinguisher, then give you a haircut so you wouldnt notice."

"Just for that you can have a lecture on arithmatic."

"Oh gods, no Obi-Wan. You're worse than our arithmacy teacher and she is more boring than a wall."

"So what does that make me?"

"A post."

"Alright, how about the things that Sol has done?" Kit Fisto asked.

"He hasnt, much. The only thing he does is play fight with Anakin, we have yet to convince him that jokes are funny." Lee-Eka admitted.

"I know that their funny, I just dont make them." Sol retorted.

"Sometimes it isnt jokes, just things that happen to you. Like the time I fell though the temple roof and landed right in front of Master Yoda." Anakin admitted.

"You did what?" Obi-Wan asked. "He cant have been happy."

"Nope, assigned me two weeks of teaching younglings. Not exactly my finest hour."

"So the time that you had to clean all of the clones armour in Kenobi's legion?" Master Plo asked.

"I have that on a holovid in my pocket I think."

"You carry it around with you? Why?" Obi-Wan asked.

"So that if I am ever killed, people can see how unfair you where to me and Vos. It wasnt even my fault that you got vomitted on."

"You smacked the padawan on the back and that caused them to vomit, Vos turned it towards me. Add two and two Anakin, you both got the blame."

"You made Ashoka clean your ship for laughing at you when your boot was on fire. You only glared at me when I did that."

"That's because you are you, Anakin. Ashoka is not you."

"Oh please, you knew I would have a bad influence on her when you deliberatley made her my padawan."

"How did you find that out?"

"You have no idea how obvious you make things."

"You arent making any food today are you Obi-Wan?" Sol asked.

"Is there something wrong with my cooking?" Obi-Wan asked in a way that Sol knew was threatening.

"Nope, I'd just like to be prepared this time."

"We'd all like that. I wonder what Steven is doing?" Eka-Lee asked.

"Not sure, he always comes down for christmas." Callum replied.

"Probably doesnt like the presence of three Jedi, he is on the dark side after all." Lee-Eka informed them. Making the Jedi's eyebrows rise.

"Yeah but not so much these days, he was using the light side when he fought against Plagueis. Maybe we can convince him to come back downstairs if we use something he loves?" Eka-Lee suggested.

"What about Callum? We could tie him to pole and wave him around."

"Good idea, I'll get the tape you get the pole."

"What!? No! Sit down." Callum pulled on them as they stood up, bringing them back to the floor. Anakin, Sol, Leah and Padme began laughing from their position in front of the fire.

"Hang on, I'm still wearing those wrist sabers." Anakin suddenly realised. "Could I hurt anyone by accident with them on?"

"Ask Steven, he's the inventor. We should really try and get him downstairs, mum'll be heartbroken if he dosent come back down. He wasnt here for the present unwrapping, I didnt see any for him either. Must have taken them upstairs before dawn." Eka-Lee advised.

"You do not want to see mum upset, or angry. Definetly not angry." Lee-Eka stated.

"Callum, ready to be used as a flag?"

"You'll have to carry my cold limp body before I even consider that. I'll go and get him _if _you stop saying that." Callum demanded.

"Fine, we promise." Callum got up and walked up the staircase. "Anyone got any tape?"

Anakin threw some to them, they grinned at him.

* * *

It took a few minutes but eventually Callum came back down with Steven, who looked extremely uncomfortable being in the presence of the Jedi.

"Steve! How's your christmas been so far? We got knocked on our butts by Anakin and Sol." Lee-Eka infromed him. Steven smiled.

"It just got a lot better." He replied, taking a seat beside them both.

"I wish you were down here more often, I cant even remember the last time you sat with us by the fire."

"The last time you set my leg on fire, thats why I tend to stay away from it."

"Mum is going to kill you two, she thinks thats why Steven prefers the dark side." Callum cautioned.

"I do not prefer it, I just got put on that side when I joined Impetus thats all."

"What where you thinking about when he placed you?"

"These two had just tripped me up, I was planning their murders in my mind as a joke. I guess he must have taken it literally."

"He cant take everything literally he's only..." Anakin paused. "How old is he?"

"A thousand and twenty? Give or take a millenium." Callum guessed. Anakin snickered, so did Sol.

"Sounds like our great aunt, why arent you wearing that coat Callum?" Lee-Eka asked.

"You know damn well why, it looks ugly."

"Wear it for a laugh then." Eka-Lee suggested. "We always do."

"Then where are your coats?"

"Burned them last night, we're not letting dad have the satisfaction this year."

"Who's going to make the meat balls?" Mrs Robinson called.

"I will." Obi-Wan offered.

"No!" The twins, Anakin and Sol shouted.

"No, Obi-Wan, please!" Anakin pleaded.

"Honestly Anakin its not the end of the world." Obi-Wan said standing up. Anakin and Sol lunged for his legs and held on like there was no tommorow. "Let go you two."

"Please no Obi-Wan, our taste buds will thank you."

"Taste buds cant talk Anakin, now let go of my legs." Obi-Wan said, hauling them both along as he took a step, and then another, and another. Eventually he managed to shake of Sol, but not Anakin.

"No, Obi-Wan please. Please!" Anakin got up and ran infront of Obi-Wan on his knees. "Dont make anything for lunch!" He pleaded.

"I'm making them whether you like it or not."

Anakin looked past Obi-Wan and saw that Padme and Leah were laughing. "Fine, but you have to make some or Padme and Leah." Both of theirs laughs disappeared and Padme pinned Anakin with a stare.

"Fine, now get out of my way you drama queen." Anakin went back to his seat and smiled at Padme.

"Now we're even."

"Maybe so, but Leah can still get you." Padme compromied. Anakin frowned in confusion before Leah elbowed Anakin in the ribs, causing his to fall backwards with his head in Padme's lap.

"Ow." He said breathlessly.

"Now we're all even."

"Not after we eat Obi-Wan's food, then we'll all be throwing up. Trust me."

"Well, Callum and Steven wont be throwing up and neither will the Jedi."

"Meatballs are served for everyone but vegetarians, Mum and Dad are the only vegetarians in the house." Lee-Eka informed them. "and I just became a vegetarian."

"Same here."

"And here."

"Here too."

"If you lot think your going vegetarian then you are sadly mistaken!" Mr Robinson called from the kitchen.

"Why?!" The twins called in despair as they lay back on the floor. Anakin would have been in despair also, had his head not been resting in Padme's lap. He could only smile contentedly and watch them all fall apart inside.

"So, Sol. When are you going to make your move on Belle?" Anakin asked in a very brother like way. Sol could only gape at him for a while.

"I-I dont really know actually." He said in defeat.

"How about the day we go back?" Callum asked.

"You could just spend the entire day with her and say something romantic, then you kiss and you're all set." Anakin suggested.

"How are you so well informed on how to win someones heart Skywalker?" Fisto asked.

"Because I've already done it." Anakin smiled up at Padme, who smiled back.

"Lunch is ready!" Mrs Robinson called.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I officially invite you to your death." Lee-Eka said jokily.


	23. Heir's To The Throne Of The Force

**Chapter 23**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

They all walked into the dining room with a half happy, half cautious nature. Anakin sat next to Padme and Sol, as always. Orion went under the table at his feet, completely jealous that Sol now had his own pet and determined to prove that he was the better pet.

Anakin smirked when he realised that Sol was trying to maintain a steady distance between his own pet and Orion, knowing there would most lkely be a blood bath.

They were all served lunch by Mrs Robinson, and it smelled delicious. The only downside was that Obi-Wan's meatballs were in the center of the table, it would be far too obvious to throw them out.

Lunch was more of a party than anything, even for Steven. Anakin saw that Steven had purposley been sat between Master Fisto and Master Plo, he looked extremely uncomfortable. But even his spirits were raised when they all pulled crackers together and ate lunch with streamers floating above their heads.

When Obi-Wan went to go and help clean the dishes, Anakin and Sol quicky took the bowl of meatballs and threw them on the fireplace before placing the bowl in the kitchen and returning to their seats.

"That wasnt very nice Anakin." Padme scolded.

"It was either that or death by meatball, not the way I want to die if I'm honest." Anakin replied. "I'm just glad that Ashoka hasnt eaten any of this since the day we first tried his cooking."

"You mean when you binned Kenobi's food in front of the council and got a take aay just by whistling?" Kit Fisto asked.

"That was after she'd tried it, otherwise she never would have helped me bin it."

"Scan the area! This is where Lord Plagueis said he found The One." A droid said from outside, snapping their attentions to it.

They quickly stood up and went to the window to watch them. There were around a hundred droids prowling around outside, but none of them came close enough to cause any real damage. General Grievous was with them also, a very bad sign.

"Shall we stay inside or confront them?" Anakin asked.

"Stay inside for now, but if they come too close for comfort then we pick them off one by one."

The droids continued walking until they were just a spec in the distance, Anakin then remembered something dangerous. "Thats the direction of the Jedi temple." He murmered. "The only thing concealing it is a valley, the droids are headed straight for it."

"We shall contact the council, they might be able to do something to hold them off."

"Or we could do something to save them the trouble." Eka-Lee suggested.

"It would be far too dangerous for you."

"But, by all the things that I know, Anakin and Sol are invincible against a few hundred droids, Callum, Leah and Padme can easily hold their own and me and Lee are masters at flashy stuff. We could easily beat them on our own, but with Jedi it will be that much eaiser."

"He does have a point." Callum agreed.

"We cannot let you all risk your lives."

"Since they're our lives, we can decide when to risk them cant we?"

"I think the droids have found the cavern." Anakin stopped the arguement. They all watched the droids and found that a huge number of blaster bolts were being let off. "I say we go, now."

"Since we have no choice, agreed."

Anakin went to retrieve Obi-Wan and say a hasty goodbye for now to Mr and Mrs Robinson before they all left the house and ran for the valley. By the time they reached it, things were not looking very good. Anakin counted two dead padawans and three dead younglings, no knights or masters were dead yet.

Anakin and Sol went one way with Padme, Anakin was very protective of her, whilst the others went the other way. The Jedi went to help in the center of the battle.

"Sol, do you think you can break that dam of water?" Anakin asked.

"Yeah, but if your going to do what I think you are, you'll need to be quick." Sol replied.

"I know, now break it!"

Sol slashed the wooden damn with his saber and water flooded out of it, coming to crash down in the valley that lead to the temple and where the droids where coming from. Anakin reached out with every part of the force that he could reach and froze it to ice, stopping anymore droids from getting in and freezing the ones in the valley entrance. The Jedi looked up to where they were and Anakin could practically see the relief on some of their faces, but he was so tired from freezing the water.

There were still a hundred or so droids by the temple, and Grievous, who was fighting with Obi-Wan. Anakin told Padme to stay up on the side of the valley and snipe any droids that tried to get back in whilst he and Sol helped Obi-Wan. Anakin could tell she did not like it but she accepted as they ran to help.

Grievous had Obi-Wan in a saber lock with two of his four sabers. Anakin slashed at Greivous' side, forcing him to push Obi-Wan back to block whilst Sol slashed at his head. Greivous laughed his droid like laugh and pulled out his next two sabers, giving him a grand total of four. Whilst they all duelled the droids continued to shoot at the Jedi, but many of the droids were now dead. None could come to reinforce them due to Anakin's ice wall, which they dared not shoot at unless it came down and crushed them all.

It was after the last of the droids had been defeated that the Jedi all turned their attentions to the duel between Grievous and the others. The twins and Callum jumped down from their position to help as the Jedi made a clustered circle around them to trap Grievous. When Obi-Wan, Anakin and Sol were pushed back into the crowd, Grievous was completely trapped.

"Surrender General." Obi-Wan ordered.

"You think I will be taken prisoner! I will destroy you before I die!" Grievous swung all of his lightsabers at Sol and the youglings beside him. Sol managed to activate his ray shield just in time, it make a semi circle in front of him and the younglings. Grievous was furious. "Jedi trickery!"

"He isnt a Jedi." Obi-Wan informed him. "Surrender, you are impposibley outnumbered."

"If I die, so be it!" Grievous swung at Anakin this time, who activated his wrist sabers and it looked as though he had grabbed two sabers in each hand. Grievous' eyes widened. "You are the spawn of the force." He muttered.

"Actually I'm one of two." Anakin informed him. Grievous yanked the sabers but they were trapped behind the wrist sabers, Anakin tried his best not to look surprised.

"Surrender now, General, you cannot kill the sons of the force, no matter how hard you try." Obi-Wan cautioned him.

"Why would I kill them?! That would only damn the sith to eternity!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They are the princes of the universe, the force is the king. When they die, they will become the force!"

Anakin and Sol looked at one another in shock. It couldnt be possible, could it? Grievous yanked at the sabers trapped in Anakin's hand once more, but they did not move. Anakin had to be very careful that they did not cut him.

"What would you plan to do with them? What does Sidious plan to do?"

"Keep them alive but unable to fight against the empire. If they are killed they become the force, if they are tortured or harmed the force will destroy us, the emperor wants them under his control and unable to cause more trouble. A new asset to the empire!"

"Never happening." Sol commented truthfully.

"Lord Plagueis will come for them, there is nothing that you Jedi can do!"

"So Sidious is too scared to come for us?" Anakin asked. "Thanks for telling us."

Grievous let out a frustrated roar and let go of the sabers so he could strike out at Anakin and Sol. Sol was protected by the ray shield, Anakin on the other hand was not. But when Grievous was an inch away from hitting him in the chest, something very strange happened. The twins threw something at his feet, stopping the droid from impacting with Anakin and blinding him. It was one of the bright red smoke bombs they used to get out of lessons. Grievous, having had enough of being surrounded by Jedi, threw everyone backwards with an electrical charge. Even Sol went backwards.

The Jedi took longer to recover than Anakin, Sol and the force users did. "If you want a fight, droid, how about you fight with your sabers and we'll use the force on you. Since you cannot." Eka-Lee taunted.

Grievous let out another angered roar and picked up his sabers, slicing at them as they circled him. But he was outmatched by a parsec. The twins were constantly blinding him whilst Anakin and Sol relentlessly pushed him with the force and froze parts of him before he broke free. Anakin spotted another charge primed on Grievous' belt, he ducked whilst the others where sent flying and stood back up.

"I am magnetized now, spawn of the force, you cannot push me!" Grievous cackled.

"Arrogant." Anakin pushed with the force, Grievous moved slightly but his feet stayed still. Anakin pushed again and again and again until Grievous was sent further than Anakin had pushed someone before, but Anakin was sent back also. Landing beside Obi-Wan.

Grievous was very angry now, but so was Anakin. A quick glance at Sol told him that his brother was unconscious and bleeding. Anakin stood back up quickly with the Jedi as Grievous came back slowly.

"Surrender Greivous, this is your last chance." Master Windu demanded, Grievous laughed.

"Never!" Grievous threw a saber and Anakin, who ducked under it.

"Lee, Eka! Do you remember what happened in Impetus with those students from the dark side?" Anakin asked quickly.

"Yes, they were so humiliated." Lee-Eka replied.

"Do the same to Grievous!" Anakin told them. They did not need to be told twice. Within seconds a wave of water washed over Grievous, making his circuits spark and crackle.

Anakin joined in with Callum and Leah. Grievous was back pedalling by now, water was everywhere. But a force storm was starting above them, Anakin glanced up at it as a bolt of lightning came down in front of them. He grabbed Callum and Leah and they all crashed backwards to avoid being hit. The force storm picked up steam and they had to duck and dive to avoid being killed. Grievous was also still trying to kill them, ignoring the storm.

Anakin held his breath and thought in his head to anything in the galaxy. _Please, you owe me so much, kill Grievous. Kill Grievous and let my brother be safe, please. Oh please. _No sooner had Anakin thought this than Grievous erupted in a blue light as he was struck by lightning. The light was blinding and Anakin could not see the people who seized his shoulders and brought him backwards and away from it. It wasnt Callum or Leah, he had no idea who it could have been.

When Anakin opened his eyes, Grievous was a lump of metal on the floor. Melted to a crisp. Anakin was lying on the ground and looked behind him for whoever had pulled him out of the way and gaped. A foggy like substance that had come from the storm itself, it floated back up to the clouds and disappeared. Anakin was speechless for a moment before rushing over to Sol.

"Sol? Are you okay?" There was no answer, so Anakin checked his pulse. It was steady.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Fine."

"How did you get pulled backwards from that light?"

"I-I think it was the force storm. Something came down from it and yanked me backwards."

"Force storms are very unpredictable, how is he?"

"Unconscious and I think he's broken something."

"Let's get everyone back inside, this was a very hard battle that was fought. We still need to do something about those droids on the other side of your wall."

"Give me a few hours to rest and I can do something about them, I couldnt fight Grievous very well because I tired myself out making that wall."

* * *

Sol had been diagnosed with two broken ribs and a large gash on his back, but other than that he was fine. Anakin was told by a medi-droid that he needed to rest for a few days since he had tired himself out almost completely. The council wanted to know how Anakin had held Grievous' sabers in his hands, and Anakin had shown them what Steven had made for him. They seemed impressed by it.

The council looked at all of Steven's inventions with saber technology and invited him in the mass produce some of the items for the Jedi, Anakin smirked at the look on Steven's face when he was surrounded by about ten Jedi.

The battle had been gruelling on the Jedi and draining on Anakin. Even though Anakin had lost none of his family or friends, he felt afraid for their lives more than he had before. But now they were attending the funeral of the ten Jedi that had been lost during the fight.

Master Yoda had asked for Anakin and Sol to stand with him by the fallen Jedi, since they were the sons of the force. They agreed and wore cloaks as a sign of respect to the Jedi.

"Lost many friends today, we have. But gained more, we have." Master Yoda gave his speech. "Live on, they will, in the essence of the force. Fought bravely, they did, with honour and courage today, as we all did. Dead, General Grievous is, a step towards the destruction of the empire taken it has been. Agreed to fight for our cause, the sons of the force have."

Anakin and Sol knew that many people were looking at them, but kept their attentions on Master Yoda as he made his speech. "Remain strong, we must. Defeat the sith we will, at peace the galaxy will be. Remember those who we have lost, we must. Their memories will live on." The bodies went down to their resting place and lights blazed to the top, indicating they were now sealed within.

Anakin could not help but wonder what this looked like to the force, Sol was thinking the same. They knew of a last sign of repect that the force could give, and that was for it to watch this. After a moment of hesitation, they both called out to the force with their minds. They had no idea whether or not it was watching, but they did know from the glance and smile that Obi-Wan gave them that they were both shining. Literally shining.

They could both hear the spirits of those Jedi moving on inside their minds, it took a lot of strength for the two of them not to cave and display the ghosts of those Jedi. It was one of the side effects of being on Thython as the son of the force. Spirits of the dead constantly called to you as they passed on, asking if they could come back to witness their funeral.

Anakin was practically straining not to allow it, but then a familiar spirit called out to him. Qui-Gon. Anakin could not help it, he let Qui-Gon's spirit come through from the netherworld of the force to watch. Qui-Gon appeared beside Anakin in a faint glow, Anakin and Sol looked at him before going back to the graves of the fallen Jedi.

The Jedi were staring at the floor and did not notice. Anakin knew that they must have lost a lot of hope today, only a handful of droids had caused this much destruction. He made a descision to show them that the spirits could come back and made them sense Qui-Gon's presence. They all looked up instantly and stared at Qui-Gon in awe, they looked from Anakin to Sol to Qui-Gon and back again.

"Master Qui-Gon?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, Obi-Wan I am here. Anakin was kind enough to allow me to watch the funeral of the fallen Jedi." Qui-Gon explained.

"We thought it impossible to return." Master Windu stated.

"It is quite a task, yes, there is a barrier between life and death that you cannot cross without permision. Permision that Anakin gave me for this period of time." Qui-Gon explained. "I am here to assure you all that you will win, and this is not to raise your hope. The force has the mind of a father, it will protect its children with everything that it has." Qui-Gon gestured to Anakin and Sol. "A battle is coming that the likes of which have never been seen before, you must be ready. The force users of this planet have helped you once, and they will do so again. Never forget that the sith feast on fear and hatred to fuel their power, whilst the Jedi do not. However, the force has instructed me to tell you of a fatal flaw that both Jedi and sith share. Only the pure of heart can triumph in this war, pure of heart meaning family bonds. I count seven people in this room who are pure of heart, and they are not Jedi."

Anakin knew that he was talking about him, Sol, Padme, Leah, Callum and the twins.

"The empire is in its final days, even though it has just begun. Look to one another for support and know that there is a fine line betwen love and lust." Qui-Gon looked at Anakin and Sol. "Your parents are very proud of you." That made them both smile.

"Sidious has an army of sith, the rebellion and the Jedi are only so powerful. Do you have any suggestions?" Master Plo asked.

"The force sensitive community is a great advantage for you, they hold immense power within them. In the course of two weeks they turned Anakin from a Jedi into a powerful force user and the force accepted him as his son. They will help you, you all share the same goals." Qui-Gon informed them. "Sidious' main weakness is fear, fear of the children of the force." Qui-Gon looked back at Anakin and Sol. "He can be easily tricked by any rumour of their whereabouts, you can divert his attentions and then strike a blow at the empire."

Qui-Gon began to fade suddenly and Sol looked at Anakin in confusion. "I cant keep him here forever." Anakin informed him. Sol nodded in acknowledgment, it was true, the dead were supposed to stay dead.


	24. The Battle

**Chapter 24**

**Disclaimer: Its Georges story and it always will be**

The appearence of Qui-Gon Jinn yesterday had shocked the Jedi at first, but then given them hope. He had told them exactly how they could defeat the emperor, he had also told them that Anakin and Sol were the best hopes that they had. Anakin had been training in lightsaber combat non-stop since the confrontation with Grievous and was training with Master Yoda and Master Windu, the only Jedi who could match his skills so far. Sol had agreed to teach the younglings a few things about the force and soon had them melting and freezing water to their hearts content. Leah was teaching them knowledge about the force whilst the twins showed them how to create smoke bombs and other things. Callum and Padme looked after the rebellion whilst training themselves aswell, they were all getting ready for a war. Steven mass produced the weapons he could make for the Jedi and showed them how to use them.

Anakin trained until it hurt and Sol did the same, when he wasnt teaching younglings that was. They were all working agaisnt the clock since Anakin, Sol, Callum, Leah and the twins had to go back to impetus in four days time. Their holiday had gone much faster than expected. The Jedi realised just how powerful Anakin and Sol were together when they were sparring against one another just before lunch.

They had both tried to force push one another and got themselves in a force lock. Both had been thrown backwards across the room and created a dent in the walls that they hit.

"That looks like it hurt." Obi-Wan commented. Anakin moaned as he stood up.

"It did." He replied.

"Maybe you two should slow down, I havent even seen you taking a few minutes to relax today."

"We only have four days until we go back to Impetus though, not that that is a complaint. We wont be able to fight against the rebellion until we have a holiday again."

"Wont you be training at Impetus anyway? Dont you have competitions at the end of the year?"

"Yes, but-"

"If you dont both slow down you'll regret it and we'll force you to relax. I am serious."

"Alright, alright. We're stopping, see?" They deactivated their sabers.

"Good, now go and eat something before you both have to teach the council how to use the elements."

"Wow, I never imagined I would teach the council something. Come on Sol, with any luck the food wasnt cooked by Obi-Wan."

Anakin and Sol hurried out of the room and to the mess hall.

"Those two need to take a break." Obi-Wan muttered.

"I suspect its the adrenaline from fighting Grievous, they should tire themselves out soon." Master Plo told him.

"It will take a lot to tire them out, Anakin didnt even stop after fighting against Master Yoda and Master Windu at the same time."

"Give them a bit of time, they'll slow down." Kit Fisto assured him.

"I hope so, but Anakin is right. There is so much to do and they will be spending most of their time at Impetus."

"It will only make them stronger, we can manage without them for a while. They will return after every two weeks, Sol has already taught the younglings how to use the force on water. With any luck we can practise without them and attack the empire within a month."

"Hopefully that is true, but I sense something off between those two. Anakin is very overprotective of Sol and Sol refuses to allow Anakin to go into any sort of battle without him."

"Brotherly instinct. It shouldnt be a problem, we should probably get ready for their lesson. Skywalker has been known to use..._different_ teaching methods."

"Agreed." A loud bang made their heads turn. "What was that?"

They all rushed outside and saw the twins, Anakin and Sol stood by the ice wall, desperatley trying to keep it up.

"This isnt working!" Lee-Eka exclaimed.

"Hold on for one more minute, I've almost got it!" Anakin told him. They all groaned but kept pushing at the wall to keep it up whilst Anakin quickly began refreezing the areas that the droids had began shooting at. "I got it, let go."

The effect was instantaneous, the wall was released and safely standing. They all wiped the sweat from their brows and sat down in the snow. "That was harder than expected." Sol commented.

"What happened?" Obi-Wan asked with crossed arms.

"The droids are trying to get through the wall, we dont know if they've called for reinforcements or not."

"Isnt there a way that you can check?"

"I could climb over the wall and look." Anakin suggested. "But they will probably shoot me."

"That dosent sound like a very good idea, we only have a few days before reinforcements arrive for the droids and we have to figure out ways to stop them from advancing."

"We need a shield generator or something-" Lee-Eka smiled. "Where is Steve?"

"He's making some training sabers for the younglings."

"He can make us a generator than will prevent anything from getting in but us, there are special devices he can build that get you through ray shields. Pretty sweet stuff, but anyway, he can stop them from getting in with some help."

"You are sure of this?"

"Positive."

"Alright then, we will ask him about it. Do you think the wall will hold for now?"

"Absolutley, we were just dealing with it because they made a huge hole in it with a bomb. But now its reinforced and harder to break."

"Good. Anakin, Sol, if your not having lunch maybe you should get ready to teach the council how to wield the elements?"

"Right, come on Sol." Anakin gestured to his brother.

* * *

The lesson went surprisingly well and both Anakin and Sol proved to be amazing teachers when they wanted to be. In no time at all the entire council could use the elements better than the people in the junior year of Impetus. Anakin had taught Master Yoda a fair bit more than the others, since he was excelling more than they were, Yoda could produce illusions and use the force to sense things entire minutes before they would happen.

Then Anakin and Sol showed them all an actual force battle, but it did not end well. They were both evenly matched and neither one could win, but the effect was still there.

During the lesson Anakin managed to accidentaly establish an empathy link with Obi-Wan when they were both fighting against one another, whilst they both did not like this, the other council members saw it as a possible advantage against the empire that they could communicate without showing it.

There were more than enough accidents that made the day more light hearted, mainly between Anakin and Sol. They didnt even know their own power as well as they should have. Sol blew up a shelf beside Anakin's head, Anakin made the ground beneath Sol's feet fall away, Sol threw a ball of energy at Anakin and Anakin managed to teleport by a meter. It was interesting to watch and easy to learn from, pay attention or strange things will happen to you.

* * *

Obi-Wan noticed how far Anakin had come when one of Grievous' guards jumped over the wall and did a load of complicated moves with his electrostaff. Anakin had his bow already in his hand and simply shot an arrow at it, destroying it in one.

"I've had enough of droids for one day." Anakin muttered before going back to training. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Anakin before noticing that he was breathing slowly, he was so tired.

"Anakin I think that you should get some rest." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I'm fine Obi-Wan." Anakin shot another arrow at the bullseye once again, it hit dead center. Anakin took a deep breath and Obi-Wan stood in.

"Anakin, give me the bow and go get some rest. This is not up for debate."

"Geez Obi-Wan, your beginning to sound like a father." Anakin walked inside with a yawn and Obi-Wan felt his face grow warm. In a way, he was a father.

* * *

Plagueis stood on the other side of the ice wall and snickered. The One had made this from water and used only the force to do so. But this could not stand for much longer, there were billions of droids outside of the valley that led to the Jedi temple and now was the time for their attack. Grievous has been foolish to take them all on by himself, and now he was dead.

Plagueis took out both of his sabers and thrust them into the ice wall, it shook violently before it began to melt and crumble down.

* * *

Alarms went off in Anakin's mind and he sat bolt upright in bed. He had been asleep for a few hours but he did not care for it, the wall. His mind told him that he needed to go to the wall.

Anakin ran outside and stared at the wall, it seemed fine from this side. He had no idea why his mind had told him to watch it, and his movements had been noticed by several Jedi.

"Skywalker, what are you doing?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Somethings wrong with the wall, it woke me up when I felt it." As Anakin spoke a pair of red sabers appeared from the other side of the wall and began to melt the ice. "Plagueis." Anakin hissed.

"We need to get the other Jedi now!"

They all ran inside and soon every single Jedi was outside and watching the wall, Anakin and the force users were all up on the rocks watching the wall from afar and finding out how many droids were on the other side.

"There's at least a billion droids on the other side!" Anakin called down to the Jedi. "Theres no way we can beat all of them!"

"Any ideas?" Obi-Wan called up to him. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Give me a minute and I'll get back to you!"

Anakin turned to look at the others. "What do you think? Should we ask Ludforber?"

"I have a better idea, our friends in the boys dormitory. They're staying really close by, we could probably shout and they would hear us." Callum informed him.

"Use the datapad and send a message to them, we will need all of the help we can get. Tell them to be ready for a fight."

* * *

By the time that their friends arrived, the wall was almost down. They all watched from vantage points on the cliffs of the valley and when the wall came down, the droids got a shock. Literally. It was common knowledge that Dylan, Austin and the twins were lethal together, any teachers worst nightmare. Well now they were the droids worst nightmare.

They had set up several shock wires that were right next to the wall. The moment that the droids came through the wall, they were electrocuted and exploded. At least a thousand droids met their end this way before the shock ran out and the droids swarmed into the valley.

The Jedi were hidden behind rocks to conceal themselves and Anakin shot an arrow at the droid in the lead. The droid was covered with electricity and Brayden used the force to lift up the droid and send it into the huge crowd of them that had appeared.

Another hundered droids were destroyed without any casualties, but there were billions of them that needed to be dealt with. Sol broke the massive damn of water that had been rebuilt and it flooded through the valley and destroyed every droid that was in there, only the super battle droids managed to stay alive. Since there had been billions of battle droids, they were now in the clear. This would be much easier, but Anakin had not seen Plagueis at all.

The Jedi finally revealed themselves and charged the droids, who were now dropping like flies. It was strange how the fact that droids could not stand water was their downfall. The force users caused hell from above whilst the Jedi destroyed the droids from ground level. It was all going so well, until Plagueis showed up. He went straight for the force users, Jedi be damned.

They were forced to disperse when Plagueis jumped onto the platform they were stood on, they all hit the floor with a thud. Plagueis ignited his sabers and sliced at Callum, who ran out of the way and ignited his own saber. Anakin had told them to run and fight the droids if Plagueis ever showed up trying to attack them in particular. Callum went to aid the Jedi whilst Anakin and Sol engaged in a deadly saber battle with Plagueis.

Plagueis was giving it his all this time and so were Anakin and Sol. Their fight was a fast paced lightsaber duel, never slowing down and never speeding up. It was already too fast for their strikes to be any faster. Plagueis forced them both to back pedal but the fight was not being won by anyone at that moment, no one was tired, no one was slipping and no one was injured.

It was when Anakin noticed that Plagueis was about to deal the final blow to Sol that a figure from behind slashed at Plagueis' chest and used the force to send him flying off into the distance. Anakin had never seen such a powerful force push, he turned back to the figure. He had dark hair and scars on his face, he looked so familiar.

"Hello, Ani. What have I missed?" The man asked.

"U-uncle Bra-Don?" Anakin asked hesitantly.

"Yep, lets kick some metal!" He ran off towards the droids and left both Anakin and Sol speechless.

"When this is over we're getting a psycologist for him, agreed?" Anakin asked Sol.

"Agreed."

They then both ran into the battle after their uncle and began taking down droids with their sabers. The battle was tense, extremely tense. The droids fell like rocks in water and the Jedi were being injured by blaster shots. But remarkabley none of them had died yet. Sol activated his ray shield and stood very close to the youngligns, making the blaster shots bounce back towards the droids.

Anakin ran to Obi-Wan and began fighting droids alongside him, just like in the clone wars. It was almost exactly like before Anakin had left the Jedi order, but there were several noticable changes. Mainly the droids trying to destroy the temple that was now on Thython. The battle lasted for half an hour, Plagueis never returned and Bra-Don went into a team with the twins, Austin and Dylan.

After an hour all of the droids were destroyed, but thirty Jedi had been killed. It was a massive blow to both the empire and the Jedi, their location would now be guarded by Steven's shield generator and the most powerful illusion the council of elders could come up with.

"The droids are all destroyed, the temple is still standing. All droid transport was destroyed by the council, Plagueis has dissapeared." Obi-Wan informed them.

"Our uncle used the force to push him somewhere else on the planet, but I cant sense him. Plagueis must have gotten away somehow. Now, please get us a psycologist." Anakin pleaded.

"What? Why?"

"Our uncle is insane." Anakin informed them.

"Ah, right. Let us clear up the battle field and sort ourselves out. Then we can focus on that and get you back to Impetus, you cause too much trouble."


End file.
